Dumbledores Lüge
by DiggoryLaura
Summary: Die FF handelt von einem Mädchen names Grace, die vorher auf eine andere Zauberschule ging und neu nach Hogwarts kommt, als Harry und Co. gerade ihr siebtes Jahr anfangen. Band 6 wird zu großen Teilen ignoriert.
1. Chapter 1

Ich schreibe die Geschichten nicht selbst, die Autorin ist LauraDiggory und bei HarryPotter-Fans angemeldet. Sie hat mich gebeten, ihre Geschichten hier reinzustellen. Sollte es irgendwelche Fragen geben, schickt eine Mail an lauradiggory AT gmx PUNKT net

Ich werde vorerst jede Woche ein Kapitel hochladen, da die Geschichte schon bis zZ Kapitel 19 fortgeschritten ist.

Kapitel 1

Die Sonne stand am hellblauen Himmel und warf ihr Licht auf die roten Backsteinmauern vom Bahnhof Kings Kross. Grace stand allein am Rand des Bahnsteiges von Gleis zehn und betrachtete den von Vogelmist übersäten Boden. Sie strich sich eine Strähne dunkelroten Haars aus dem Gesicht und kickte mit dem Fuß nach einem zerdrückten Trinkpäckchen. Der restliche Saft spritzte über den Boden und eine ältere Frau rümpfte angeekelt die Nase, als sie durch die kleine Pfütze watete.  
Grace verdrehte die Augen und richtete dann den Blick auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn. Ein magerer Junge, ungefähr fünfzehn mit großen wässrigblauen Augen, schob seinen Gepäckwagen unauffällig durch eben diese Absperrung hindurch, als sei sie aus Watte. Grace lächelte und schob ihren eigenen Gepäckwagen ein Stück nach vorn. Ein kleines Mädchen mit einer fetten, grauen Kröte in der Hand ging mit ihren Eltern, die besorgt und etwas gehetzt wirkten, ebenfalls durch die Absperrung. Es folgten zwei Jungen, die sich lautstark über etwas stritten, eine alte Dame mit ihrem Sohn und schließlich eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten, die alle feuerrote Haare hatten, bis auf einen schlaksigen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen und ein Mädchen mit braunen Locken.  
Grace zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ging, den Wagen vor sich herschiebend, den Bahnsteig entlang, um sich der Gruppe anzuschließen. Sie behielt den schwarzhaarigen Jungen im Auge, er interessierte sie mehr als die anderen.  
Er war ungefähr ein Jahr älter als sie, sechzehn oder siebzehn und auf seiner Stirn konnte sie eine blasse, blitzförmige Narbe erkennen. Als die Rotschöpfe, der Junge mit der Narbe und das lockige Mädchen hinter der Absperrung verschwunden waren, lehnte auch Grace sich lässig dagegen und fiel geradewegs hindurch. Einen kurzen Moment war es schwarz um sie herum, doch dann tauchte sie wieder aus der Mauer und sah sich verwirrt um. Ein scharlachroter Zug auf dem in glänzenden Buchstaben „Hogwartsexpress" stand auf den Gleisen und um sie herum wimmelte es von Leuten. Auf einem Messingschild über ihrem Kopf stand „Gleis neundreiviertel".  
Grace atmete noch ein Mal tief durch und schob sich dann durch die Menge. Sie nahm ihren Koffer vom Gepäckwagen und hievte ihn in den Zug. Aus den Abteilen lugten Köpfe, einige der Blicke blieben kurz an ihr hängen. Eine Gruppe von Dritt- oder Viertklässlern beugte sich auch aus den Fenster, um sich von ihren Familien zu verabschieden.  
Grace schob sich an ihnen vorbei und warf immer einen kurzen Blick in die Abteile. Plötzlich ertöte ein Pfiff und der Zug fuhr an. Grace stolperte ein Stück nach hinten und klammerte sich an einer Abteiltür fest. Die Tür flog auf.  
„Und ich sage noch: „Nich so stürmisch, Süße, mein Ding wird noch ganz wund, aber sie macht einfach weiter und ...ähh, kann ich helfen?" Einer der Rotschöpfe unterbrach sich, als Grace sich hoch rappelte und sich den Staub von der Jeans wischte. „Geht schon", antwortete sie knapp, dann erblickte sie den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. „Ist hier noch was frei?"  
„Kommt ganz darauf an", antworte ein anderer Junge, ebenfalls rothaarig, aus der Ecke. Er war mindestens zwei Jahre älter, als der erste und trug eine grellgrüne Jacke.  
„Und auf was genau?"   
Ein zweiter Junge in grüner Jacke, der dem anderen aufs Haar glich lächelte süffisant. „Wenn du dich hier rein setzen willst, dann nur in Unterwäsche."  
Grace zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Das gelockte Mädchen rollte die Augen in Richtung der Jungs und sagte freundlich: „Setzt dich. Und lass deine Sachen ruhig an."  
Grace lächelte sie dankbar an, verfrachtete ihren Koffer in der obern Gepäckablage und ließ sich auf den einzigen Platz fallen, der noch frei war.  
„Also wo war ich?", fragte nun wieder erste Junge.  
„Du", antwortete das gelockte Mädchen und funkelte ihn halb wütend, halb belustigt an, „wolltest dich vorstellen."  
„So?", er machte einen leicht verwirrten Eindruck, dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf Grace. „Ach so, ja klar! Ich bin Ron Weasley"  
„Hermine Granger", lächelte das gelockte Mädchen. „Fred und George", sagten die zwei Jungen, die in der Ecke saßen unisono. Es waren ganz eindeutig Zwillinge.  
„Harry Potter", sagte der schwarzhaarige Junge und grinste sie an. Grace wurde warm. Also ist er es, dachte sie und zog sich den grünen Rollkragenpullover über den Kopf.  
„Erfüllst also doch unsere Bedingung?", fragte einer der Zwillinge und blickte enttäuscht, als er das T-Shirt erblickte, das Grace unter dem Pullover getragen hatte. „Ich heiße Ginny", sagte ein ebenfalls rothaariges Mädchen, dass neben ihr saß.  
„Ich bin Grace Prendy. "  
„Heiße Braut", murmelte Fred unüberhörbar und grinste seinen Zwillingsbruder an.  
„Also ich war gerade bei Susan Bones, oder? Ja, genau. Also ich sag euch, man sieht es ihr nicht an, aber die ist echt ne Wucht", sagte Ron.   
„Ron!", Hermine verdrehte wieder die Augen, „Es interessiert uns nicht, okay?"  
Ron machte einen etwas beleidigten Eindruck. „Viel mehr interessiert mich, wo du herkommst, Grace. Du warst doch noch nie hier, oder?", fragte Hermine.  
„War sie nicht", antworte George, bevor Grace überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte, „Das hätte ich mich mitgekriegt. Bei den, na ja... ihr wisst schon..."   
„Perversling!", schnitt ihm Ginny das Wort ab.  
„Ich war auf einer anderen Zaubererschule in Luxemburg", antwortete Grace ohne auf Georges Kommentar zu achten.  
„Und warum bist du jetzt hier?", fragte Ginny.  
„Mein Vater hat hier eine tolle Stelle gefunden und ich wollte so wie so schon immer nach Hogwarts.", sagte sie etwas zögernd.  
Einen Moment lang schwelgte sie in Erinnerungen. Dann wandte sie sich plötzlich mit frechen Grinsen an die Zwillinge.  
„Ihr Beide seid doch schon ein bisschen alt für die Schule, oder?"  
„Wir gehen auch nicht mehr zur Schule. Obwohl ich es im Moment ein bisschen bereue." George grinste. „Wir haben eine Sondererlaubnis von Dumbledore bekommen, dass wir mit diesem Zug fahren dürfen. Für uns ist  
in Hogsmeade Endstation. Wir wollen dort eine zweite Filiale aufbauen." Wieder grinste er und fügte hinzu: „Wir besitzen schon zwei überaus erfolgreiche Scherzartikelläden" Er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
„Das glaube ich euch ohne weiteres", sagte Grace.   
„Und?", wandte sich Harry nun an Grace und ihr wurde wieder etwas flau in der Magengegend, „Was ist deine Lieblings Quidditchmanschaft?"  
„Was er damit fragen will,", sagte Fred hinterlistig, „ist: Und wie bist du so im Bett?"  
„Das wäre dann meine nächste Frage gewesen", sagte Harry lässig, „aber ich wollte erst Mal was anständiges fragen."  
„Also erstens,", antwortete Grace verschlagen grinsend„ Pride of Portree" und zweitens..."  
Die Tür flog auf und ein blasser Junge, flankiert von zwei Gorillatypen betrat das Abteil.  
„Wollte nur mal Potter hallo sagen.", röhrte er überheblich, „wie geht's denn so Narbi? Ich hab gehört du hast mal wieder mit Cho Chang rumgemacht! Was soll denn da deine kleine rothaarige Blutsverräterfreundin von dir denken"  
„Geh kacken, Malfoy.", sagte Harry gelangweilt.   
„Ja ich glaub, ich hau ab, wisst ihr, Pansy wollte mir gerade einen.." Er hatte die Türgriff schon in der Hand, als sein Blick auf Grace fiel.  
„Ohhh", sagte Malfoy und sein Blick wurde etwas verschleiert. Es war ein merkwürdiger Gesichtsausdruck; eine unvorteilhafte Mischung aus Verblüffung und offensichtlichem Entzücken. „Wer hat sich denn in so ein Schlammblut- (er warf Hermine einen gehässigen Blick zu) und-Blutsverräter-Abteil verirrt? Willst du nicht mitkommen, kleine Waldelfe?" Alle versammelten (außer die beiden Gorillatypen, die zu bekloppt schienen auch nur mit den Ohren aufzunehmen, was der blasse Junge gesagt hatte und natürlich er selbst) prusteten los.  
„Waldelfe?", fragte George und ließ das Wort genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen. Er warf Grace einen gespielt abschätzenden Blick zu.  
„Man könnte es vielleicht so ausdrücken, ja."  
Malfoy schien sich wieder zu fangen. „Ja gut, wenn du meinst du bräuchtest ein bisschen bessere Gesellschaft, dann schau doch mal vorbei." Er blickte Grace an und sie schaute ausdruckslos zurück.  
„So, Malfoy es ist Zeit für dich! Du wolltest doch kacken gehen!", sagte Harry und schob ihn aus dem Abteil.  
Malfoy warf ihm einen gehässigen Blick zu und verschwand auf dem Gang.  
„Er ist ein ziemlich bescheuerter Slytherin", erklärte Hermine knapp. „Wir sollten besser unsere Umhänge anziehen. es kann nicht mehr lange dauern."  
„Ich hab keinen Hogwartsumhang, glaubt ihr, das macht was?", fragte Grace, als alle (außer Fred und George) ihre schwarzen Umhänge rausholten. „Ich denk nicht", sagte Ginny. „Wenn doch, kannst du ja einen Hogsmeade kaufen."  
„Du machst dann Unterricht in der Sechsten, oder?" Grace nickte und holte einen dunkelblauen Umhang aus ihrem Koffer. „Ich auch", sagte Ginny.  
„Dann kannst du nicht an allen Wochenenden nach Hogsmeade, ich aber schon", sagte Ron ganz eifrig zu Grace. „Verrat mir doch deine Größe, dann kann ich dir einen Kaufen!"   
„38, aber danke nein", antwortete Grace lachend.  
Die Nacht hinter den Fensterscheiben wurde stetig schwärzer und Grace fragte sich, wann sie endlich da sein würden. Schließlich mussten sie schon mindestes fünf Stunden Zugfahrt hinter sich haben.  
Hermine schien diesen Gedanken zu teilen. „Ich glaube wir sind bald da. Ich kann schon das Schloss erkennen, glaub ich."   
Ron stellte sich zu ihr und erklärte, dass könne nie im Leben das Schloss sein, sonst müsse es ja geschrumpft worden sein.  
Grace sah auf Ron und Hermines Umhängen jeweils ein goldenes Abzeichen schimmern. Es war ein großes „V".  
„Was bedeutet das?", fragte sie und deutete auf Rons Brust.  
„Das bedeutet, dass ich unwiderstehlich und trotzdem nicht zu verkaufen bin! Deshalb das V!" Hermine lachte über seinen Witz und warf dann ein: "Eigentlich steht es für Vertrauensschüler. Du weißt, was das ist?"  
„Ja, klar", antwortete Grace schnell , „Ich hab schon irre viele Bücher über Hogwarts gelesen. Die vier Gründer, nach denen die Häuser benannt wurden, Dumbledore, Verbotener Wald, Sprechender Hut, man kann nicht apparieren..."  
„Endlich mal jemand der „Ein Geschichte von Hogwarts" gelesen hat! Weißt du, ich versucht den Jungs schon seit sechs Jahren klar zu machen, dass man nicht aufs Gelände apparieren kann" Hermine klang fröhlich.  
Mit einem plötzlichem Ruck, so dass alle das Gleichgewicht verloren und sich gegenseitig auf die Füße traten, hielt der Zug. Sie drängelten sich durch die Menge und verabschiedeten sich dann von Fred und George.  
„Tschau, Harry, Hermine, Ron, Ginny und tschau, Waldelfe!", riefen sie und wieder lachten alle.  
Während sie auf eine Reihe pferdeloser Kutschen zugingen, hatte Grace das Gefühl, sie hätte in den Stunden, die sie im Zug verbracht hatte, die besten Freunde gefunden, die Hogwarts zu bieten hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich habe leider noch keine Ahnung, wie ich die Reviews der Autorin zustellen soll. Wenn wer Vorschläge hat, bitte melden. Danke

Kapitel 2

Während sie in der leicht modrig riechenden Kutsche hinauf zum Schloss fuhren, lehnte sich Grace immer wieder aus dem Kutschenfenster und war vom heranrückendem Hogwarts so verzaubert, dass sie den Mund gar nicht wieder zu bekam. Sie überschüttete Ginny mit Fragen und diese erklärte ihr lachend alles über die peitschende Weide, sagte ihr, wer in dem Haus am Waldrand lebte „Hagrid ist sehr groß und hat auch ein sehr großes Herz", sagte Ginny „ , aber dafür hat er eine kleine Schwäche für Monster"

Harry betrachtete Grace verstohlen von der Seite. Er wusste nicht woher, aber er war sich sicher Grace schon ein mal gesehen zu haben. Ihre roten Locken waren viel dunkler, als die der Weasleys und sie hatte leicht nach oben geschwungene, braune Augen. Er fand sie auffallend hübsch und musste daran denken, dass sie ihm doch aufgefallen wäre, hätte er sie schon ein mal irgendwo gesehen hätte.

Sie schien seinen Blick zu spüren und wandte den Blick von den steinernen Ebern ab, die das Tor vor Hogwarts flankierten.

Harry jedoch schaute schnell weg, denn er wollte nicht den Eindruck machen, er habe sie beobachtet.

Es begann zu regnen und ihre Stimmen wurden von den Tropfen die auf das Kutschendach prasselten übertönt und so saßen sie einfach stumm da und schauten gelegentlich hinaus in die Nacht.

Klirrend und quietschend hielten die Kutschen schließlich vor der steinernen Treppe, die hinauf ins Schloss führte.

Grace, Ginny, Harry, Ron und Hermine stiegen aus und schlitterten über den nassen Boden zum Schlossportal. Im Gehen erhaschte Harry einen kurzen Blick auf Malfoy, der mit Crabbe und Goyle tuschelte und dann ganz eindeutig mit dem Zeigefinger auf Grace deutete.  
Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte und trat aus Versehen einem Zweitklässer auf den Fuß. Nachdem er sich kurz entschuldigt hatte, trat er in die Eingangshalle und ging hinüber zu Hermine und Ron. Grace stand nicht mehr bei ihnen.

„Wo ist Grace?", fragte Harry ohne Umschweife und ließ seinen Blick durch die Eingangshalle schweifen.

„Sie ist mit McGonagall und den Erstklässlern mit gegangen.", sagte Hermine und zupfte ihren Umhang zurecht.

„Glaubt ihr sie muss den sprechenden Hut aufsetzten?", fragte Ron interessiert, „Oder sie machen wie in unserem vierten Jahr, ihr wisst schon, beim Trimagischen Turnier. Die Durmstrangs und die Beaubatons haben sich einfach ausgesucht, wo sie sich hinsetzen!"

„Aber für sie ist das doch was anderes. Sie wohnt ja schließlich auch im Schloss, sie macht den Unterricht mit und sie bleibt ja auch länger, als ein Jahr!"

Hermine behielt das letzte Wort und als die großen Flügeltüren der großen Halle aufschwangen, machten Harry und Ron keinen Versuch mehr, ihr zu wiedersprechen.

Kleine Textunterbrechung:  
Für diese FF musste ich leider Dumbledore „wiederbeleben", obwohl ich natürlich weiß, dass er eigentlich, wenn Harry siebte Klasse ist, nicht mehr leben dürfte... Ich hoffe, euch macht das nichts aus, aber irgendwie fühl ich mich nicht berechtigt einen neuen Schulleiter für Hogwarts zu bestimmen (obwohl, Ist es nicht genauso schlimm Dumbledore wiederzubeleben ...?ich weiß nich...)

Na, ja eigentlich wollte Harry Ende Band sechs ja gar nicht zurück nach Hogwarts und in so fern, ist es sowieso unlogisch, aber ich will in dieser FF mehr von den witzigen und auch romantischen Seiten von Harrys Leben schreiben und das geht nun mal am besten, wenn Harry volljährig und trotzdem noch in Hogwarts ist...

Vielleicht versuche ich ja nur durch Dumbledores Wiederbelebung den Schmerz darüber, dass er gestorben ist, zu verarbeiten SchneuzSchnüffHeul  
Also, tschuldigung für die Unterbrechung, es geht auch so fort weiter:

Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und warteten darauf , dass die Erstklässler (und Grace) die Halle betraten.

„Wie geht's so, Harry?", rief Seamus ihm vom anderen Ende der Tafel zu,  
„Hast einen schönen Sommer gehabt?"

„Er war spitze! Ich war mit Ron und Hermine beim Quidditchspiel Caerphilly Catapults gegen Puddlemere United. Du weißt schon, Puddlemere United haben Oliver Wood genommen!"  
„Cool!", rief Seamus und reckte beide Daumen in die Luft.

Doch ihre kleine Ferienunterhaltung wurde durch die Ankunft, ungefähr vierzig kleiner Jungen und Mädchen, die alle mehr oder weniger ängstlich wirkten, unterbrochen. Grace war auch unter ihnen, doch als McGonagall forteilte, um sich an den Lehrertisch zu setzen, ging Grace auf Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny zu und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Gryffindortisch.

„Musstest du nicht den sprechenden Hut aufsetzten?", flüsterte Ron ihr zu.

„Bescheuerte Frage, Ron, sonst säße sie doch jetzt nicht hier! Du durftest dir also aussuchen in welches Haus du gehst?", fragte Hermine und schien höchst überrascht.

„Ähm... ja, also diese Lehrerin, wie heißt sie doch gleich?"

„Professor McGonagall?"

„Ja, genau, die mit der Brille, sie hat mich so einem seltsamen Zauber unterzogen und dann..., na ja, sie meinte dann eben, dass ich nach Gryffindor gehöre", schloss Grace, offenbar etwas verwirrt.  
„Ist doch voll cool!", sagte Harry und fügte ein bisschen nachdenklicher hinzu: „Dann könnte sie das ja auch bei den Erstklässlern machen, oder?"

„Na, ja. Ich denke schon, aber sie wollen eben die Tradition beibehalten", sagte Hermine scharf, ganz, als ob auch sie diese Tradition für sehr wichtig hielt, „und ein Zauber ist ja auch viel unspektakulärer, als ein Hut, der dazu noch spricht!"

Der Hausmeister, Mr Filch hatte inzwischen einen vierbeinigen Stuhl vor die Erstklässler gestellt und nun warteten alle darauf, dass der Hut endlich sein Lied begann.

Einen Augenblick später öffnete sich am Hut die Krempe und er fing an zu singen:  
„Ihr seht, ich bin ein altes Stück,  
ein alter Hut, doch ich hab das Glück  
euch auf die vier Häuser zu verteil'n.  
Ich hoff' ihr werdet sieben gute Jahre dort verweil'n.  
Wenn ihr euch fragt, was soll denn das,  
es ist doch nur ein Hut, dann hört jetzt her und passt gut auf  
was der Lumpen euch zu sagen pflegen tut.  
Ich war einst der, der auf dem Kopf des kühnen Gryffindors verweilte,  
doch bald schon, mich ein ganz anders Abenteuer ereilte.  
Denn mich haben die Gründer bestimmt, zu wählen eure Häuser,  
wenn sie ein Mal nicht mehr sind.   
Deshalb verkünde ich euch nun die Tugenden der Vier,  
damit ihr wisst, wohin ihr kommt im noblen Hogwarts hier.  
Die erste war, die Rawenclaw,  
zu ihr kommen all die Klugen und Gescheiten.   
Danach folgte die Hufflepuff  
Sie nahm auf die Freundlichen und immer Hilfsbereiten.  
Es kam dazu der Gryffindor,  
ein sehr mutiger Mann,  
der diese Fähigkeit schätzt bei den Schülern,  
die seinem Haus gehören an.  
Zuletzt war da, der Slytherin, mit reinstem Blut der Ahnen,  
er nahm, wer seinesgleichen war und wo Listigkeit in Bahnen.  
Nun zögert nicht und setzt mich auf,  
ich werde euch verraten,  
in welches der Häuser ihr gehört,  
im Anseh'n eurer Gaben.

Der Hut verstummte und in der Halle brandete Beifall auf.  
„Hat diesmal aber viel kürzer gebraucht, als sonst oder?", rief Hermine durch den Jubel.

„Ist vielleicht nen bisschen erschöpft", sagte Ron gleichmütig und rieb sich den Bauch, „Die sollen sich mal beeilen!"

„Allan, Gwen", rief Professor McGonagall laut und gebieterisch und ein kleines (eigentlich war klein noch viel zu milde ausgedrückt, es war winzig), Pferdeschwanz tragendes Mädchen trippelte vor und setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf. Er rutschte ihr sofort über die Ohren und blieb auf ihren Schultern sitzen. „GRIFFYNDOR", rief der Hut laut in die Halle. Harry applaudierte für das Mädchen, dass sich den Hut von den Schultern riss, einen kleinen Luftsprung machte und schließlich überglücklich zu den Gryffindors tapste.

Es folgten „Clearyn, Sue" (Hufflepuff) bis schließlich „Zebede, Peter" zu einem Slytherin gemacht wurde.

Filch brachte den Stuhl mit Hut wieder weg und Dumbledore erhob sich.

Augenblicklich verstummte jedes Getuschel und Geflüster.

Dumbledore breitete die Arme zu einer Geste des Willkommens aus und lächelte sie freundlich an.   
„An unsere Neuen Schüler: Willkommen in Hogwarts! und an unsere alten : Willkommen zurück! Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle schöne Ferien. Nun, ich will euren knurrenden Mägen nicht noch mehr Kummer bescheren! Haut rein!"

Wie aus dem Nichts waren Speisen auf den zuvor blanken Tellern erschienen. Ron stürzte sich auf alles in seiner Reichweite und auch Harry lud sich, froh, dass die Auswahl endlich vorbei war, eine gewaltige Portion Kartoffelbrei auf den Teller. Hermine diskutierte neben ihm wild mit Grace über Elfenrechte, während sie einen Kürbiskuchen hinunter schlang, doch bald waren sie so satt, dass sie keinen Finger mehr rühren konnten.

Nachdem, auch der Letzte in der Halle seinen Teller leer gegessen hatte (was nicht gerade lange gedauert hatte), stand Dumbledore erneut auf und wieder wurde es still.

„Nun, ich habe nur noch ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen. Die erste: Der Wald auf dem Schlossgelände ist für alle Schüler verboten, die zweite: Ich darf mich freuen sowohl dieses, als auch nächstes Jahr, die Schülerin Grace Prendy, die zuvor im Ausland auf eine Zaubererschule ging, ganz herzlich Willkommen zu heißen."

In der Halle gab es Beifall und Grace, die schon vorher, wegen ihres dunkelblauen Umhangs Aufsehen erregt hatte, sah etwas verlegen drein.

Harry fühlte sich schlagartig noch ein Mal an Jemanden erinnert, obwohl er immer noch nicht wusste an wen.

„Nun die Dritte: Mr Filch bat mich euch wieder ein Mal daran zu erinnern, dass Zaubereien auf den Gängen keines Falles gestattet sind und ihr könnt die erschöpfende Liste, der Dinge die es ebenfalls nicht sind an seiner Bürotür finden. So, jetzt bleibt mir nur noch eines zu sagen: Hoch mit euch, in die Betten!"

Die Schüler erhoben sich und Harry ließ sich ein bisschen zurück fallen um Hagrid, dem Wildhüter Hallo zu sagen.

„Und wie steht's Hagrid?"

„Gut", brummte er und musterte Harry von allen Seiten ,"Bist so groß geworden, Mensch. Das kannste ja gar nicht mehr stoppen!"

Harry lachte, verabschiedetet sich von Hagrid und lief hoch in den Gryffindorturm. Vor dem Bild der fetten Dame hielt er inne.

"Passwort?", fragte sie und zupfte sich das rosa Kleid zurecht.

Er kannte das neue Passwort noch nicht, doch fast augenblicklich kam Ron um die Ecke, Ginny und Grace im Schlepptau.

„Das neue Passwort ist „Ohrenschmalz"", rief Ron ihm zu und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen, „Wer kommt denn auf so ne Scheiße?", fragte Ginny Grace als sie durch das Loch kletterten, dass sich hinter der fetten Dame aufgetan hatte, doch diese zuckte nur die Achseln.

„Gute Nacht", sagte Harry zu Ginny und küsste sie.

„Gute Nacht!", erwiderte Ginny nachdem sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten.

Die Jungen stiegen hoch in ihren Schlafsaal und als sie oben in ihren Betten lagen sagte Harry, der überhaupt nicht müde war:

„Und wie war das noch Mal mit Susan Bones? Ich glaube du hattest dich unterbrochen."


	3. Chapter 3

Soah, jetzt gibt's schon heute das nächste Kapitel, weil ich bin heute nett :) Da ich ja nicht die Autorin bin, kann ich eure Reviews leider nicht beantworten, aber die Autorin hat Zugang zu den Reviews, und wird sich bei Gelegenheit darum kümmern. Ich bitte um Verständnis.

Kapitel 3

Als Grace am nächsten Morgen aufwachte spürte sie einen Luftzug an ihrem linken Ohr. Gleich drauf wurde ihr klar, dass ihr eiskalt war. Sie sprang, wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett und sah, dass alle Fenster des Schlafsaales weit geöffnet waren.  
Ein Mädchen, dass ihr Ginny am Abend zuvor noch als Emeline McWecley vorgestellt hatte, stand vor einem der Fenster und sog die kalte Morgenluft in sich ein, als wäre es die Lebensnotwendige Quelle, die ihr die ganze Nacht verboten gewesen sei.  
„Sag mal, was soll denn das?",  
brüllte Grace und schlug das Fenster neben ihrem Bett zu,  
„Es ist schrecklich kalt!"  
Auch Ginny wurde wach und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen,  
„Wie? Was? Achso...",  
murmelte sie und warf Grace und Emeline einen schläfrigen Blick zu.  
„Tut mir leid, hab ich vergessen zu sagen",  
murmelte Ginny entschuldigend und rieb sich den Schlafsand aus den Augen,  
„Emeline „badet", wie sie immer so schön sagt, morgens immer in Frischluft. Am Anfang ist es ziemlich kalt, aber man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit dran."  
„Jetzt tut nicht so, als bräuchtet ihr keine frische Luft! Ich war immerhin, ein mal vier Tage in einer Grabkammer eingeschlossen und ihr noch nie! Ich brauch das eben morgens, redet nicht so von mir, als wäre ich krank!", fauchte Emeline und warf ihre hellblonden Haare über die Schulter.  
„Du bist krank",  
murmelte Ginny und schwang sie aus dem Bett.  
„Na immer hin, bin ich jetzt wach!",  
sagte Grace und obwohl sie ziemlich viel Temperament hatte und dieser Emeline am liebsten ein paar gehässige Worte an den Kopf geworfen hätte(Es schwebten Sachen in ihrem Kopf wie: „Hast dein Gehirn wohl in der Grabkammer vergessen?" oder „Nein, krank bist du vielleicht nicht, aber ich werde krank, wenn ich morgens immer in Eisluft „bade"!), hielt sie fürs erste den Mund. Ein Streit schon am ersten Morgen würde einen ziemlich schlechten Eindruck machen.   
Also zogen sie sich an und liefen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ron kamen gerade die Jungentreppe hinunter und wirkten beide ziemlich müde.  
„Weißt du Harry was wir in der ersten Stunde haben?",  
fragte Ron und gähnte ohne die Hand vor den Mund zu nehmen.  
„Ich glaube", nuschelte Harry, „Verwandlung, ich bin mir aber nicht so si... Hiks... sicher."  
Wie ein Betrunkener torkelte er zurück und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.  
„Ich glau... glau.. glaub... Hiks... ich bin ein bisschen..."  
Er kippte nach hinten.  
„Müde?", beendete Ginny für ihn den Satz. Sie zog ihn wieder auf die Beine.  
„Du darfst heute nicht schwänzen, Harry! McGonagall hat sich nen ganz tollen Zauber für heute ausgesucht, hab ich gehört! Desillusionieren! Viel Spaß, euch Idioten!", sagte Ginny, gab Harry einen flüchtigen Kuss und tänzelte, Grace im Schlepptau, hinaus zum Frühstück.   
„Wir sin geine Idioden!",  
lallte Ron ihr noch nach, doch das Porträt schwang zu und draußen hörten sie nur noch Grace und Ginnys Gelächter.  
Die Beiden gingen vergnügt über Ron und Harry herziehend in die Große Halle.  
Dabei mutmaßten sie über den Grund ihrer Müdigkeit.  
„Ich glaube, sie haben gleich noch ein paar Mädchen durch gevögelt. Das sehe denen ähnlich. Bisschen durch die Gänge streifen, Mädels aufreißen und es dann mit ihnen treiben!"   
„Glaubst du wirklich?",  
fragte Grace und sah belustigt drein.  
„Ich dachte, Harry und Ron wären nicht so unanständig, wie Fred und George! Na ja, jedem wie er will.",   
sagte Grace und die beiden Mädchen setzten sich immer noch munter schwatzend an den Gryffindortisch.  
Nachdem sie ihr mit dem Frühstücken schon fast fertig waren, kamen auch Ron und Harry in die große Halle.  
Hermine schleifte die Beiden hinter sich her.  
„So", sagte sie und bugsierte die Jungen an den Tisch, „Jetzt wird erst mal was gegessen! Hier!" Hermine schöpfte ihnen Haferbrei auf die Teller.  
„Wie geht es ihren hirnkranken Patienten, Schwester Granger? Werden sie bald wieder bei Verstand sein, oder wird ihnen die gestrige Vögelei bis zum Ende ihrer armseligen Tage alles berauben, was sie an Verstand, je besessen haben?",  
fragte Ginny.  
„Oh, ich bin nicht si... Hiks... sicher", antwortete Hermine lachend.  
Doch Harry schienen Ginnys Worte ein wenig aus seiner schläfrigen Trance wach zu rütteln.  
„ Was heißt den das, Vögelei! Ich hab mit überhaupt niemandem gevögelt! Ich würde dich doch niemals nicht betrügen, Ginny, dass das klar ist! Und wenn du mir vorwerfen willst, ich hätte...also dann frag doch Ron... er hat nicht... ich hab nicht..."  
„Ja, ja schon gut, ich glaub dir. War doch nur ein Scherz", unterbrach Ginny Harry zusammenhangloses Gebrabbel,  
„Ist schon okay, ich weiß, dass du mich nicht betrügst! Aber Ron... , na ja wir hauen dann mal ab zu Kräuterkunde, wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen"

„Du bist mit Harry zusammen?", fragte Grace, als Ginny ihr den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern zeigte.   
„Ja, seid einem halben Jahr. Hätte ich ihn sonst geküsst?"   
„Nee, wohl nicht. Aber es klang so ernsthaft, als du meintest er würde nachts mit Ron durch die Gänge streifen und Mädchen durchvögeln."  
„Na ja, dass Ron so was macht, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher!"  
Die beiden Mädchen hielten vor einem der Gewächshäuser, wo schon die anderen Sechstklässler standen. Kräuterkunde hatten sie zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs.  
„Wie geht es dir so, Ginny?", fragte eine verträumte Stimme hinter ihnen und sie wirbelten herum. Vor ihnen stand Luna Loovegood. Sie trug ihre Kette aus Butterbierkorken.   
„Ja, ziemlich gut und dir?", fragte Ginny.  
„Ach, es geht schon, ja..."  
Plötzlich fiel Lunas Blick auf Grace.   
„Du", sagte sie und ihre Augen weiteten sich, „du bist dieses Mädchen."  
„Ähhhh, ich denk schon, dass ich ein Mädchen bin, ja...?", meinte Grace halb belustigt, halb verunsichert.  
„Ich meine, das Mädchen, dass vorher auf einer anderen Schule war", sagte Luna.  
„Ja, das war ich."   
„Dann bist du es, die, die den Dunklen Lord mit Hilfe eines Nikotinpflasters umbringen wird!"  
Ginny prustete los, doch Grace wandte sich an Luna und senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme.   
„Ja, schon möglich. Aber eigentlich ist das eine totale Insidernachricht? Wie hast du das rausbekommen?"  
Ginny krümmte sich vor Lachen und Luna rief freudig erregt:  
„Hab ich's doch gewusst! Ich wusste das, aber die anderen wollten mir nicht glauben! Ha! Den wird ich's zeigen!"  
Und hopste hinüber zu den anderen Hufflepuffs, um ihnen diese, in ihren Augen äußerst erfreuliche Nachricht mitzuteilen.   
Nach der Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde folgte eine Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei. Grace und Ginny schlossen während der beiden Stunden eine Wette ab, wer es länger schafft Professor Binns zu zuhören ohne einen verschleierten Blick zu bekommen. Ginny gewann mit zwei Minuten und neunundzwanzig Sekunden. Grace meinte, es wäre eine unfaire Wette gewesen, da Ginny ja schon mehr Übung hatte.  
Beim Mittagessen wirkten Harry und Ron schon etwas wacher, doch beide schienen abgrundtief schlecht gelaunt.  
„Was ist euch denn für ein Drache über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Grace, als sie Ron dabei zusah, wie er sich lustlos Roastbeef in den Mund schaufelte.  
„Kein Drache, McGonagall!", antwortete Hermine an seiner statt.  
„Die kannst du locker mit nem Drachen vergleichen, und ich muss es wissen! Ich hab schließlich schon mal gegen einen gekämpft!", sagte Harry gereizt,  
„Ron und ich haben jetzt extra viel Hausaufgaben! Nur weil ich in der Stunde eingedöst bin!"  
„Von wegen „nur"", meinte Hermine und aß ihr Apfelmus, so vorwurfvoll, wie man Apfelmus eben essen kann.  
Als sie am Abend alle im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, Ginny ein Buch las („Ich warf, ich sah, ich siegte - die neue Art Tore zu schießen") Grace in das prasselnde Feuer blickte und die Wärme noch mal so richtig genoss, bevor es morgen früh durch Emeline und ihr Grabkammerntrauma wieder eiskalt werden würde, Harry und Ron über ihren Hausaufgaben brüteten und Hermine ihnen gnädiger Weise dabei half, fühlte sich Grace, als habe der erste Tag in Hogwarts nicht besser laufen können.  
„So", sagte Harry und klappte „Buch der Zaubersprüche Band sieben" zu.  
„Jetzt bleibt nur noch die Extraaufgabe. Ron und ich müssen desillusionieren üben. Ginny, würdest du...?  
„Auf gar keinen Fall! Das letzte, was ich sein will, ist dein Versuchskaninchen!", rief Ginny.  
„Hermine?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.  
„Auch Freundschaft hat seine Grenzen!", antwortete Hermine strikt und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„Grace, ich weiß, du bist an unfähige Idioten noch nicht gewöhnt, aber würdest du vielleicht...?  
Grace sprang aus dem ihrem Sessel.  
„Ich mach's."  
Grace hatte keine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht.   
„Nein, tust du nicht!", sagte Hermine.  
„Doch das tut sie! Danke, Grace sehr liebenswürdig! Du bist echt ne Lebensretterin!", freute sich Harry.  
„Fang schon an!", sagte Grace ungeduldig.  
Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und klopfte Grace auf den Kopf. Nichts geschah.  
Er probierte es noch mal. Und noch mal. Beim vierten Versuch schlug er so hart mit seinem Zauberstab auf Grace Kopf, dass sie aufschrie. Hermine und Ginny buhten Harry aus.  
„He, nicht so brutal!", sagte Grace und rieb sich vorwurfvoll den Kopf.  
„Tut mir leid! Wird nicht wieder vorkommen!"  
„Wer's glaubt!", murmelte Ginny.   
„Also noch mal..."  
Harry probierte es sechs Mal und schließlich regte sich etwas. Grace verschwand bis zur Gürtellinie, doch der Teil darunter blieb sichtbar.  
„Wow", sagten Ron und Hermine unisono, wobei Ron es beeindruckt und Hermine spöttisch sagte.  
„Es ist ein Anfang!", sagte Harry, sichtlich zufrieden.  
Er machte Grace wieder sichtbar und nun stellte sich Ron vor sie.  
Er brauchte nur drei Versuche, doch die Wirkung, war sehr viel unangenehmer, als Harrys, denn diesmal wurde nicht Grace desillusioniert, sondern nur ihre Kleidung, so dass, es nun schien, als stehe sie in Unterwäsche da, weil ihre Kleidung (bis auf die Unterwäsche) sich ihrem Körper angepasst hatte.  
Ron wurde scharlachrot, doch Grace, die einen Moment nicht begriffen hatte, was passiert war, fing schallend an zu lachen. Sie warf sich auf den Boden und hämmerte mit den Fäusten darauf.  
Die anderen schien sich von ihrem Gelächter anstecken zu lassen, bis sie schließlich alle keuchend auf dem Boden, Sesseln oder Stühlen verteilt lagen und sich die Bäuche hielten. Endlich fand Grace ihre Sprache wieder.  
„Das war, entschuldige, dass ich so hart bin, ein ziemlich schlecht ausgeführter Desillusionierungszauber, Ron!" Sie kicherte immer noch.  
„Wie wär's, wenn ich deine Kleidung wieder sichtbar mache, Grace?", fragte Hermine.  
„Ja klar, gerne", keuchte Grace und trug einige Augenblicke später wieder ihre Alltagskleidung.


	4. Chapter 4

Hab leider noch keine Antworten auf eure Reviews bekommen. Ich werd mal nachsehen, was los ist.

Kapitel 4

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen, so abrupt, als habe ihm jemand ins Ohr geschrien. Die zweite Nacht wieder im Schloss hatte er mit sehr viel mehr Schlaf verbracht, als die erste und so war er nicht ganz so müde.  
Er wollte Ron wecken, doch Ron schlug hart mit der Faust nach Harry und zog sich die Decke wieder bis ans Kinn.  
„Hey, du Brutalo! Aufstehen ist angesagt!"  
„Nicht doch", murmelte er, „Ich träum doch gerade von Leanne!"  
„Leanne?", fragte Harry und zog seine Socken an, „Ist das nicht diese Freundin von Katie Bell? Die ist doch gar nicht mehr auf der Schule!"  
„Doch, ist sie!", murmelte Ron beleidigt und steckte seinen Kopf unter sein Kissen, „Ich hab doch gestern mit ihr rumgemacht, in dieser Besenkammer, dritter Stock, da werde ich doch wohl wissen, dass sie noch auf der Schule ist!"  
„Sicher, dass es gestern war?"  
„Sicher!"   
„Aber du hast gestern den Schlafsaal nicht verlassen, Ron!"   
„Oh. Vielleicht war es doch der vierte Stock."  
Harry schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und schwang sich seine Schulmappe über die Schulter.  
„Ich bin dann beim Frühstück", rief er Ron im hinausgehen zu. Doch Harry blieb an der Tür noch mal stehen.  
„Ron?"  
„Hmmm"  
„Grace, wie findest du sie?"  
„Ich heiße Ron, nicht Grace"  
„Das weiß ich!", meinte Harry irritiert.  
„Warum sprichst du mich dann so an?", fragte Ron.  
Harry, der endlich begriffen sagte ernst:   
„Nein, sag mal, was hältst du von ihr?"  
„Sie sieht gut aus. Und sie ist nett. Und witzig. Ja, ich mag sie. Aber falls du das jetzt denkst, ich will nichts von ihr. Ist nicht so mein Typ."   
„Noch was?"  
„Ich denk nicht. Warum?"  
Ron lugte jetzt unter seinem Kissen hervor und musterte ihn misstrauisch.  
„Du bist doch nicht etwa scharf auf sie? Harry, wenn du meine Schwester betrügst, verzeih ich dir das nie!"  
„Nein! Das würd' ich nie machen und das weißt du genauso gut, wie ich, okay? Grace erinnert mich nur an irgendwen. Immer wenn ich sie anseh, denk ich, dass ich sie irgendwie schon länger kenn! Weißt du was ich meine?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.  
„Nee, keine Ahnung", sagte Ron und schaute auf seine Uhr, „Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle! Es ist acht Uhr!"  
Er vergrub seinen Kopf wieder in seinem Kissen und stöhnte leidvoll auf.  
„Ja", sagte Harry bestimmt, „ich muss jetzt runter zum Frühstück. An deiner Stelle, würd ich mich beeilen!"  
Und er lief die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.  
„Harry!", rief Ron ihm nach „Es ist Samstag!"  
Nachdem Harry den Gryffindorturm verlassen hatte (er war aus Protest nicht zurück in den Schlafsaal gegangen, obwohl ihm durch Rons Worte schmerzlich bewusst geworden war, dass es tatsächlich Wochenende war), ging er hinunter in die große Halle, die noch sehr ausgestorben war.   
„Oh, Harry! Auch so früh schon wach?", begrüßte ihn Grace die schon halb durch ihr Müsli war.  
„Ja, ich hatte vergessen das Wochenende ist",  
sagte Harry betrübt und ärgerte sich jetzt, wo ihn wieder eine schreckliche Schläfrigkeit überkam, dass er nicht zurück in den Schlafsaal gegangen war und sich noch mal hingelegt hatte.  
„Und du?", fragte er.  
„Emelines Ich-brauch-frische-Luft-sonst-komm-ich-um- Tick hat mich gnädiger Weise erst um halbacht, als um halbsechs geweckt, obwohl ich schon Eiszapfen an meiner Nase hängen hatte!"  
Harry lachte und tat sich Haferbrei auf den Teller.  
Nachdem sie noch eine Halbestunde über Emeline McWecleys Grabkammerntick, Hermines immerzu perfekt ausgeführten Zauber, Ron mit seiner erfundenen Schicksalsschwestern- Affäre und schließlich über sich selbst, weil sie so bescheuert waren am Wochenende um acht schon zu Frühstücken, gelacht und gelästert hatten, kamen Hermine, Ron und Ginny schließlich auch runter.  
„Ron, bist du sicher, dass heute Samstag ist?", fragte Harry.  
„Ja, wann schnallst du es endlich?", mampfte Ron zurück.  
„Gut, dann sind heute die Quidditchauswahlspiele! Wir brauchen eine neue Jägerin, sonst niemanden, oder?", fragte er.  
„Nee, ist ja nur Katie weg", antwortete Hermine und trank ihren Tee so schnell aus, dass er ihr über den Umhang lief.  
„Scheiße", murmelte sie, zog ihren Zauberstab und trocknete ihn wieder. Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr.  
„So, ich muss jetzt in die Bibliothek!", rief sie und sprang auf.  
„Aber du hast doch alle deine Hausaufgaben fertig, Hermine!", sagte Grace, ganz, als sehe sie es als Verbrechen an, einen freien Vormittag am Wochenende in der Bibliothek zu verbringen.  
Doch Hermine war schon aus der großen Halle geeilt.  
„Ihr sucht eine Jägerin? Ich würde das gern machen, kann ich zu den Auswahlspielen kommen?", wandte Grace sich nun Harry zu.  
„Klar!", sagte Harry, „Das wär cool! Hast du in Luxemburg in der Quidditchmanschaft gespielt?"   
„Ja, als Sucherin! Aber Jägerin würd ich auch gern mal probieren. Ich hab auch einen genialen Besen. Mein Vater hat mir einen Feuerblitz zum fünfzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt!", sagte Grace und blickte beim Gedanken an ihren Besen verträumt in die Luft.  
„Wenn du im Team wärst, dann hätten wir schon zwei Feuerblitze!", sagte Harry gutgelaunt und machte jetzt auch Anstalten aufzustehen.  
„Wir sehen uns um drei auf dem Quidditchfeld!", rief er Ron, Ginny und Grace zu.  
Harry lief die Marmortreppe hinauf; eigentlich hatte er wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen wollen, doch auf halbem Weg überlegte er es sich anders. Er lief nicht nach oben, sondern nahm einen Geheimgang durch einen Wandbehang und stand einige Minuten später vor der Bücherei.  
Er trat ein und streifte lustlos durch die Regale auf der Suche nach Hermine, denn er wollte sie fragen, ob sie später runterkommen würde um bei den Auswahlspielen dabei zu sein. Aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund spielte Ron immer besser, wenn sie dabei war...  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob dass der richtige Ort für..."  
Harry hörte Hermine Stimme hinter einem Regal und wollte sich schon bemerkbar machen, aber etwas an ihrem Tonfall hielt ihn zurück.  
Sie klang ganz anders als sonst. Ihre Stimme war weich und schnurrend; noch nie hatte Harry sie so gehört.  
Ganz vorsichtig zog er ein Buch aus dem Regal, so dass er durch die entstandene Lücke auf die andere Seite spähen konnte Was er dort sah, ließ ihm die Luft aus dem Lungen weichen und er machte einen Satz zurück.  
Dort, zwischen den Büchern waren Hermine und Draco Malfoy in eindeutiger Haltung. Der Knopf von Dracos Jeans war offen, genauso wie der von Hermines   
Bluse.  
Harry rannte so schnell er konnte aus der Bibliothek. Es war ihm gleich, ob sich ihn gehört hatten, er wollte nur weg.   
Scheiße, meinetwegen jeder, aber nicht Malfoy, dachte er und hielt keuchend vor dem Bild der fetten Dame. „Ohrenschmalz!", rief er und sie schwang zur Seite.  
Er kletterte durch das Porträt und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.  
Alles in seinem Kopf drehte sich.  
Draco Malfoy, sein größter Erzfeind und dazu noch Muggelstämmigehasser trieb es in der Bibliothek mit Hermine?  
Hätte er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, hätte er es nicht geglaubt, auch wenn jemand behauptet hätte, die Beiden hätten es auf dem Gang gemacht!  
Es war einfach so unvorstellbar!  
Und dazu hatte Hermine Ron betrogen, dachte Harry zornig. Die Beiden waren zwar nicht zusammen, aber das sie etwas für einander empfanden, war beiden so klar, wie Kloßbrühe!   
Gut, dachte Harry, Ron schlief auch mit anderen Mädchen, aber nur um Hermine eifersüchtig zu machen und zudem hüpfte er nicht gleich mit Pansy Parkinson ins Bett.  
Ich muss mit ihr reden, dachte Harry. Ron darf davon nichts mitbekommen!  
Und dann fiel ihm noch etwas anderes ein.  
Hatte Malfoy im Zug nicht ganz eindeutig gezeigt, dass ihn Grace keinesfalls kalt ließ. Er musste wirklich etwas an ihr finden (,was ja nicht schwer war!) , denn hatte er sie nicht „kleine Waldelfe genannt" und sich damit vor allen zum Affen gemacht? Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr, alles in seinem Kopf dreht sich und wirbelte durcheinander.  
Schluss damit, sagte er sich und versuchte eine Ausdruckslose Miene zu machen, als Hermine durch das Porträtloch stieg. Ihr Haar war noch wirrer, als sonst und ihre Wangen gerötet. Doch nicht ein winziges Fünkchen Schuldbewusstsein war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Nein, eher große Zufriedenheit.  
Sie wird schon einen Grund dafür gehabt haben, dachte sich Harry und nahm sich vor, sie später nach den Auswahlspielen zu fragen. Vielleicht war ja alles, viel harmloser, als er dachte.  
Doch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl blieb in seiner Magengegend zurück und er hätte Hermine am liebsten angeschrien, doch auch Ron und Ginny kamen jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum und so sparte er sich das Anschreien lieber für später auf.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Als Grace sich später zusammen mit Ginny auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld machte, redeten die beiden ausgelassen über Pride of Portree und die Tutshill Tornados. Die Mädchen hatten festgestellt, dass sie den selben Quidditchgeschmack hatten.  
„Das dürfen wir Ron aber nicht verraten, ich meine, dass wir die Cannons so grottenschlecht finden, sonst fällt er in Ohnmacht!", kicherte Ginny ausgelassen,  
„Du hättest mal seine Miene sehen sollen, als ich ihm gesagt habe, das die Wimbourne Wesps bin und nicht für die ach-so-tollen Chudley Cannons.  
Er sah aus, als wolle er mir gleich an die Gurgel! Echt der hat Tage nicht mit mir gesprochen!" Grace grinste breit.  
Als sie bei den Umkleideräumen angekommen waren verabschiedeten sie sich und während Ginny hineinging, stellte sich Grace zu den anderen Bewerbern, am Fand des Quidditchfeldes.   
„Hi!", begrüßte sie ein kleines, stämmiges Mädchen mit dunkelblonden Zöpfen und einem geschulterten Komet zwei-sechzig, „Du hast einen tollen Besen! Deine Eltern müssen ganz schön reich sein, oder? Oh, Mann! Ein Feuerblitz, das ist ja so was von cool. Ich wette, du bekommst den Platz als Jägerin"  
„Oh, danke!", sagte Grace erfreut über das Kompliment, „Ja, klar würde ich mich freuen, wenn ich es werde! Aber ich hab erst selten als Jägerin gespielt, eigentlich bin ich eher ne Sucherin."  
„Ach das wird schon!", das kleine Mädchen klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, als sei sie nur zu dem Auswahlspiel gekommen, um Grace zu bestärken.   
Harry und die anderen aus der Mannschaft kamen aus den Umkleideräumen, stiegen sofort auf ihre Besen und schossen in die Luft. Harry machte ein paar Loopings und flog dann wieder auf die Erde. Er blieb einen Meter über dem Spielfeld schweben.  
„So", sagte er und strich sich das windzerzauste Haar aus dem Gesicht (Ginny fand diesen Anblick scheinbar unglaublich sexy, denn sie hatte einen leicht dämlichen Blick aufgesetzt), „ Ich ruf euch nach der Reihe auf und dann zeigt ihr, was ihr könnt. Die anderen Jägerinnen spielen gegen euch und natürlich auch der Hüter! Also, zuerst mal... Peggy Oshlew"  
Das stämmige Mädchen schwang sich auf ihren Komet zwei-sechzig und stieß sich von Boden ab.  
Sie spielte wirklich gut. Ron fing nur zwei von sechs Bällen und weder Ginny noch Demelza schafften es, ihr den Ball mehr als zwei mal abzunehmen.  
Harry beobachtete ihr Spiel von seinem Besen aus, schließlich dankte er Peggy und rief einen weiteren Kandidaten auf. Es war ein Junge mit großen, blauen Augen, die durch seine riesige Brille nur noch vergrößert wurden.  
Er flog zwar nicht schlecht, aber ihm fiel es offensichtlich sehr schwer den Klatschern auszuweichen und er bekam sie während seines Kurzen Vorspiels drei mal voll ab.  
Die nächsten beiden Kandidaten waren zwar nicht schlechter, als der junge zuvor, aber sie kicherten ständig über irgendetwas (sei es nun, die ovale Form des Spielfeldes, Rons roten Haare, Harrys angebliche Hippogreiftätowierung, und so weiter,...).  
Außerdem, hatte Grace das Gefühl, sie probierten es gar nicht richtig, denn wenn sie schon mal den Ball hatten, dann warfen sie ihn so lasch, dass Ron schon schläfrig wirkte, doch Grace sah mindestens zwei mal, wie Ron der linken Kichernden immer wieder zu zwinkerte.  
Grace musste schmunzeln. Ron nahm aber auch wirklich jede!  
Nach einer Erstklässlerin, die den Quaffel kein einziges mal in die Hand bekam und einer schmächtigen Rawenclaw, die beleidigt vom Platz zog, als Harry sie zusammen schrie, rief Harry endlich:  
„Grace Prendy" und Grace, froh endlich an der Reihe zu sein schwang sich elegant auf ihren Besen und flog gen Himmel.  
Der frische Herbstwind zerzauste ihr das Haar und sie fühlte sich so gut so frei, wie lange nicht mehr.  
Dieses befreiende Gefühl endlich wieder in der Luft zu sein, durchströmte ihren ganzen Körper und sie achtete erst überhaupt nicht aufs Spiel, doch Harry sah aus, als könne er gut nachfühlen, was sie empfand.  
Ginny warf den Quaffel Demelza zu und Grace fing ihn ab. Sie erwischte ihn nur mit den Fingerspitzen, aber sie hatte ihn.  
Mit einem angenehmen Rauschen in den Ohren flog sie auf die Torringe zu und mit einem gezielten Wurf, der direkt durch Rons Arme wischte, traf sie in den mittleren Torring.  
Von unten hörte sie das blonde Mädchen jubeln. Harry sah zufrieden aus.  
Nun hatte Ron den Ball. Er warf ihn Demelza zu und die wiederum an Ginny abgab und so sehr sich Grace auch bemühte, sie bekam ihn nicht zu fassen.  
Doch als Ginny zu Ron warf, fing Grace den Ball ab und erleichtert darüber warf sie ein bisschen zu weit links neben den Torring und der Ball ging ins Aus.  
„Mist!", sagte Grace und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf.  
Wenn sie sich nicht anstrengte, dann würde Peggy den Platz in der Mannschaft bekommen.  
Diesmal fing Grace den Quaffel sofort, als Ron zu Ginny abgab und warf auch ein Tor. Immer wieder das selbe Spiel.  
Grace bekam den Quaffel nicht zu fassen und Demelza flog mit ihm eine kleine Runde über das Spielfeld. Beim Pass zu Ron bekam sie ihn, doch sie ließ ihn wieder fallen und so musste sie mit ansehen, wie Ginny ihn wieder zu Demelza warf. Ihr Auswahlspiel ging jetzt schon über eine Viertelstunde und Grace fragte sich, warum Harry nicht abpfiff, doch ihr war es egal. Hauptsache, sie würde noch ein bisschen mehr von ihrem Können zeigen dürfen.  
Doch als hätte Harry ihre Gedanken gelesen, pfiff er ab. Alle flogen auf den Erdboden zurück.  
„Okay", sagte Harry und landete sanft auf dem Gras und sah sie alle an,  
„Ihr findet das Ergebnis in den nächsten Tagen auf dem schwarzen Brett, in Ordnung? Ihr habt alle gut gespielt!" Und er warf den kichernden Mädchen, (die sich über Harrys „wunderbar sanften Blick" ausließen) einen Blick zu, als wolle er sagen: „Alle, außer ihr!"

Als Harry wieder in der Umkleidekabine war, beriet sich die Mannschaft schon fieberhaft, wer die nächste Jägerin sein könnte, denn es war klar, dass es entweder Peggy, oder Grace sein würde.  
Ganz diplomatisch und ohne sich in die wilde Diskussion einzumischen fragte Harry: „Wer ist für Grace?"   
Ron, Demelza und Harry hoben die Hand.  
„Okay, dann ist dass entschieden!", sagte Harry und machte Anstalten seinen Umhang auszuziehen.  
„Was?", fragte Ginny zutiefst empört, „Das ist doch nicht entschieden! Es steht drei gegen drei!"  
„Ich bin der Kapitän! Ich darf entscheiden, wer kommt und wer geht, so ist dass nun mal!", sagte Harry ungeduldig, „Grace ist einfach besser geflogen!"  
„Achso, besser geflogen!", brüllte Ginny, „Und wie wäre es damit: Sie sieht einfach besser aus?"   
„Äh, ich bin dann weg, ja?", sagte Ron und verschwand so schnell er konnte.  
„Jaa, ich muss noch, ähh Hausaufgaben machen...", wand sich auch Demelza aus dem Gespräch und schlich aus der Tür. Weder Harry noch Ginny achteten auf sie.   
„Soll das bedeuten, ich wähle meine Mannschaft nach Aussehen aus?", fragte Harry und blanke Wut stieg in ihm auf.   
Inzwischen verschwanden auch die beiden Treiber, unter irgendwelchen, fadenscheinigen Ausreden und Ginny und Harry blieben allein zurück.  
„Das soll bedeuten, dass du eindeutig in diese blöde Kuh verknallt bist, so wie du die anstarrst!", rief Ginny und eine Träne glitzerte in ihren Haselnussbraunen Augen.  
Schlagartig schwand Harrys Wut.  
„Hast du das wirklich gedacht?", fragte er bestürzt.  
„Ja", flüsterte Ginny, „und ich hab doch auch Recht, oder?"   
„Nein!", sagte Harry so bestimmt, dass Ginny zusammen zuckte.   
„Grace sieht gut aus und sie ist echt nett, aber nur als Freundin. Komm, du glaubst doch nicht echt, dass ich dich wegen ihr sitzen lasse!", sagte Harry mit halb echter halb gespielter Empörung in der Stimme.  
„Nein", sagte Ginny und wischte sich unwirsch die Träne weg.  
Mit einem scheinbar lässigen Schlenker schlang Harry Ginny den Arm um die Hüft und zog sie dichter an sich ran. Sie sahen sich einen langen Moment an.  
„Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich dich ganz nett finde?", flüsterte Ginny und fuhr mit den Fingern liebevoll durch Harrys schwarzes Haar  
„Hast es vielleicht mal erwähnt", sagte Harry leise und neigte sein Gesicht näher an ihres.  
Ginny schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, während sie dort in der Umkleidekabine eng umschlugen standen, dass letzte Sonnenlicht durch die Fenster fiel und Ginny schließlich sich von ihm löste und mit einer Hand den Knopf seiner Jeans öffnete. „Ach so eine bist du?", sagte Harry leise grinsend und küsste sie noch ein Mal. Als sie eine Stunde später zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, saßen die anderen schon, über die besten Sessel verteilt vor den prasselnden Kaminfeuern.  
„Wo wart' ihr?", fragte Hermine, doch als sie sah, wie Harry und Ginny sich ansahen fügte sie hinzu: „Ach vergesst es, ich will es gar nicht wissen! Und wer ist jetzt Jägerin?"  
„Oh, dass darf ich noch nicht verraten, schließlich haben wir eine der Kandidatinen unter uns!", sagte Harry warf Grace einen gespielt geheimnisstuerischen Blick zu und umging damit die schwierige Frage, die sich ihm noch immer stellte.  
Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein.  
„Ich muss noch mal in die Bibliothek, glaubt ihr, die hat noch auf?", fragte er und sah spezielle Hermine an, „Weißt du ich wollt dich noch was fragen zu diesem „Kopfabtrennzauber". Es gibt so ein Buch,..."  
Er musste gar nicht weiter reden.  
„Klar komm ich mit! Ja, dass ist ne gute Idee! Dazu müssen wir doch diesen Aufsatz für Flitwick schreiben", sagte Hermine sofort und sprang auf. Niemand anderes wollte mitkommen (was für eine Überraschung, wenn es um Hausaufgaben geht!) und so musste Harry sich nicht noch eine Ausrede einfallen lassen.  
Als sie durch das Porträtloch gestiegen waren, zog Harry Hermine hinter einen dichtgelegen Wandvorhang.  
„Ähm, Harry, was in Merlins Namen tust du da?", fragte sie irritiert.  
„Hermine", sagte Harry und ging erst gar nicht auf ihre Frage ein, „Hast du heute nach dem Frühstück in der Bibliothek mit Malfoy geschlafen?"  
Keine der Reaktion, die Harry von Hermine erwartet hatte, traf auf das zu, was Hermine tatsächlich tat.  
„Ja, natürlich", sagte sie und grinste ihn breit an, „Weißt du was, Harry? Du bist vollkommen hohl!" Dann fing sie an schallend zu lachen.  
Harry stand etwas belämmert da.  
Jetzt wo sie vor ihm stand und sich den Bauch vor Lachen hielt, fand auch er die Vorstellung sie könnte etwas mit Malfoy gehabt haben, vollkommen lächerlich.  
Immerhin hatte er die Person ja auch nur von hinten gesehen. Und gab es nicht mehrere Leute, die buschiges Haar hatten, in Hogwarts? Bestimmt, sagte er sich und stimmte in Hermines Gelächter ein.  
„Wir erzählen den anderen besser nichts von meinem falschen Verdacht, okay?", fragte Harry, nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen eingekriegt hatten.  
„Oho, du willst der Schande entgehen?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn spöttisch an, „Na gut, warum nicht!"  
Als sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten fühlte sich Harry, als wäre ihm kein Stein, sondern ein regelrechter Brocken vom Herzen gefallen. Jetzt war da nur noch die Sache mit der Jägerin, aber das bekam er schon hin!  
„Und, hast du Hermine durchgevögelt?", fragte Ginny belustigt, als sie die Beiden sich wieder zu ihnen setzten.  
„Nein, ich war's die gevögelt hat!", sagte Hermine, warf Harry einen amüsierten Blick zu und erstickte ihr Kichern mit der Faust.  
Harry warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Ron schien das Ganze kein bisschen witzig zu finden.  
„Ey, sag doch nicht so was!", sagte er und starrte Harry und Hermine wütend an. „Ja, dass musst du gerade sagen, Ron! Erstens, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, sollte das ein Witz sein und zweitens, solltest du dich nicht beschweren, was war mit dieser Ellen, vor ungefähr zwanzig Minuten?", sagte Hermine kühl.   
„Die...,", stotterte Ron und Grace erinnerte sich wieder, dass die eine der kichernden Jäger-Bewerberinnen Ellen hieß, wenn sie sich nicht täuschte die Linke...  
„Die hat mich vergewaltätigt!", sagte Ron so bestimmt, dass Harry ihm für ungefähr eine Millisekunde geglaubt hatte.  
„Achso!", sagte Hermine und musste Wiederwillen schmunzeln.


	6. Chapter 6

Also ich hab jetzt wegen den Reviews nachgefragt, die Autorin hat im Moment wie so viele von uns sehr viel Stress, und kommt nicht sehr häufig ins Netz. Sie wird sich aber so bald es geht darum kümmern.

Kapitel 6

Nach einer langen Nacht, in der Grace hauptsächlich mit Ginny diskutiert hatte, ob nun Harry oder Ron mehr von einem Troll hatte (sie hatten sich schließlich darauf geeinigt, dass Harrys Nase einem Troll mehr glich als die von Ron, der aber wiederum mehr die Gesichtszüge eines Troll hatte), wachte Grace am Sonntagmorgen auf und fühlte so gleich die kalte Luft, die den Raum erfüllte. Noch etwas schlaftrunken stand sie auf, schloss dass Fenster neben ihrem Bett , wünschte Emeline ein gegrummeltes „Guten Morgen" und kroch wieder unter die warme Decke. Nachdem sie noch eine gute halbe Stunde die Decke ihres Himmelbettes angestarrt hatte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie keine Chance hatte wieder einzuschlafen. Seufzend stand sie auf, warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Wecker (es war fünf nach halb acht), verfluchte Emeline, alle ägyptischen Pharaonen und den Rest der Welt und zog sich an.  
Sie ging hinunter in die große Halle und während sie sich träge Haferbrei auf den Teller tat, überlegte sie, ob sie, während sie in Hogwarts war irgendeinmal ausschlafen konnte. Vielleicht muss Emeline mal in den Krankenflügel, dachte Grace hoffnungsvoll und schenkte sich Kaffee ein. Gerade war ihr die fabelhafte Idee gekommen Emeline etwas in den Kürbissirup zu mischen, was sie länger als eine Woche im Krankenflügel hielt, als Luna Lovegood, wie immer mit verschleiertem Blick zum Gryffindortisch spaziert kam.  
„Und wie geht's so?", fragte Luna Lovegood verträumt „ ,wie lange dauert das noch, mit dem Nikotinpflaster? Die anderen wollen das sooo gerne wissen! Sie lassen mir überhaupt keine Ruhe mehr."   
„Oh", sagte Grace geheimnisvoll lächelnd und verkniff sich mit Mühe ein Lachen , „das kann ich leider noch nicht verraten. Top secret, du verstehst?"  
„Ja, schon in Ordnung", sagte Luna etwas enttäuscht und setzte sich zu den RAWENCLAWS(fehler wieder gut mach).  
Nachdem Grace ihr Frühstück beendet hatte, stand sie auf und verließ die große Halle. Einen Moment lang stand sie unschlüssig an der Marmortreppe, nicht sicher, wo sie hin wollte und dann entschied sie sich noch einen kleinen Spaziergang durch die Gänge zu machen. Grace nahm den Weg der, wie sie glaubte zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs führte und schlenderte an einigen Rüstigen und Statuen vorbei.  
Als sie an einem Wandbehang in der Eingangshalle vorbei kam, schoss wie aus dem Nichts ein Arm dahinter hervor und schloss sich fest um ihr Handgelenk. Viel zu verdutzt von dem plötzlichen Angriff, kam sie gar nicht auf die Idee sich zu wehren, als sie hinter den Vorhang gezogen wurde.  
Ein blasser Junge stand im Dunkeln der Besenkammer, es war der Junge, den sie auch im Zug gesehen hatte und den die anderen so abgrundtief verabscheuten. Draco Malfoy.  
„Was soll das?", fragte Grace um einiges angriffslustiger, als sie vorgehabt hatte, doch sie fand ihren Ton, angesichts der Situation, mehr als gerechtfertigt.  
„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen, Grace", sagte Malfoy leise und nicht auf die höhnische Art mit der er mit Harry und den anderen gesprochen hatte, sondern auf nette und sanfte Weise und Grace fand im Grunde war seine Stimme so viel menschlicher.  
„Bist du mit einem von diesen na ja, von diesen Leuten zusammen?", fragte er.  
„Leuten?", fragte sie einigermaßen verdutzt.  
„Schlammblüter, Blutsverräter, eben Gryffindors", sagte er und die Weichheit verschwand für einen kurzen Augenblick aus seinen grauen Augen.   
Grace hätte ihn am liebsten geschlagen. Geschlagen für die „Schlammblüter, Blutsverräter, eben Gryffindors"- Sache, sie hätte Malfoy am liebsten gesagt, sie wäre übrigens auch in Gryffindor, er solle sich verpissen, und sie nie wieder anfassen, aber sie brachte es einfach nicht über sich.  
Nach einer kurzen Stille in der all diese Gedanken in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrten setzte sie wieder zum Sprechen an.  
„Nein", sagte sie dann leise.  
Malfoy lächelte und gab sich offenbar keine Mühe, seinen Triumph zu verstecken.  
„Gut. Ich wollte dich nämlich fragen, ob du es mal mit mir versuchen willst. Ich weiß nicht ich mag dich irgendwie. Und willst du?"  
Er sah sie auf eine charmant herausfordernde Art an.  
Grace holte tief Luft, doch sie brachte kein Wort heraus. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, zerrte den Wandbehang zurück und rannte ohne ein weiteres Wort weg. Sie hastete die Treppe hoch und als sie an einem Mädchenklo vorbei kam, ging sie kurzer Hand hinein, schloss sich in einer Kabine ein und setzte sich auf den Toilettendeckel.  
Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das Richtige getan hatte.  
Sie mochte Malfoy, er hatte so eine kühle und doch liebevolle , einfach unbeschreibliche Art, die keiner den sie bisher getroffen hatte gehabt hatte und außerdem schien er sie wirklich zu mögen.   
Doch andererseits waren Ginny, Ron und Hermine mit ihm bis aufs Blut verfeindet und sie wollte sie nicht als beste Freunde verlieren. Würde Harry sie nicht hassen, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie mit Malfoy zusammen war?  
Aber musste er es überhaupt erfahren?   
Nun ja, im Schloss blieb nichts lange geheim, schon gar nicht, wenn es um ungewöhnliche Beziehungen ging und so eine Beziehung war mehr als ungewöhnlich. Es gab auch immer wieder Gemunkel, dass Malfoy jeden Tag eine andere hatte (obwohl Ron da auch nicht viel besser war...) und vielleicht wäre er ihr ja gar nicht treu geblieben.  
Vielleicht wollte er sie ja auch einfach nur flach legen, um dann vor seinen Freunden damit zu prahlen. Aber er hatte doch so verliebt ausgesehen, so vernarrt in sie. Hatte er sie im Zug nicht „kleine Waldelfe" genannt?  
Oh Mann, ich bin erst den dritten Tag hier und schon ist das alles so kompliziert, dachte Grace und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Als sie einige Minuten später in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, waren nur Ginny und Harry da.  
„Wo warst du beim Frühstück?", fragte Ginny und sah von ihren Astronomiehausaufgaben auf.  
„Ich war früher unten", sagte Grace und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen,  
„Du weißt schon, wegen Emeline und unseren Ägyptern."  
„Hm. Komisch das wir uns nicht begegnet sind?", fragte Ginny und zeichnete unter großen Schwierigkeiten die Position der Venus auf ihre Sternenkarte.  
„Ich war noch mal auf Toilette.", sagte Grace leichthin.  
Sie wollte den anderen nichts von der Begegnung mit Malfoy erzählen und schließlich war sie danach wirklich auf Toilette gewesen.  
„Und wo sind Ron und Hermine?", fragte Grace nach einer kurzen Pause.   
„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry grinsend. „Ron war heute morgen nicht mehr im Schlafsaal als ich aufgewacht bin."  
„Ja und Parvarti sagt das selbe von Hermine." Auch sie grinste breit.   
„Na da muss man ja nicht mal eins und eins zusammen zählen können (was dir sicher seeeeehr schwer fällt, Harry!"), um zu wissen, dass die beiden zusammen nicht da sind. Und wahrscheinlich auch am gleichen Ort nicht da sind", sagte Grace.   
„Was ist denn das für ein Quatsch! Sie sind am selben Ort nicht da?", fragte Harryetwas verdattert.  
„Ich denke", sagte Ginny an Grace gewandt, „wir sollten es ihm lieber nicht versuchen zu erklären. Wir wollen doch nicht unseren schönen Sonntagabend dafür verschwenden!"  
„Es ist erst morgens, Ginny!", sagte Harry immer noch einigermaßen verwirrt und die Beiden Mädchen fingen schallend an zu lachen.  
„Noch! Aber wenn wir erst mal mit dem Erklären beginnen, dann kann's schon etwas später..." Der restliche Satz ging in einem Kicheranfall unter den Grace und Ginny genau zur selben Zeit erlitten.  
„Ich versteh das nicht..."sagte Harry und sah Grace und Ginny etwas ärgerlich an.  
„Wohl noch etwas verwirrt, heute Abend, oder?", fragte Ginny, küsste ihn über ihre Bücher hinweg und lachte wieder. Er sah sie immer noch trotzig an.  
„Ach, das wird schon!", sagte Grace aufmunternd und schlug Harry so hart gegen den Rücken, dass er fast seine Feder verschluckte, an der er gerade, in Gedanken versunken gekaut hatte.  
„Ja, ja schon gut. Macht euch über mich lustig, ich bin gerne euer Las-deine-Frust-raus-Apparat", seufzte Harry und strich resigniert etwas in seinem Zaubertrankaufsatz durch.  
„Oh, ich muss den Kram ja auch noch erledigen", sagte Grace mit Blick auf Ginnys Sternenkarte, „Ich hol dann mal meine Sa..."  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn so eben war das Porträt zu Seite geschwungen und Ron und Hermine, beide mit roten, erhitzten Gesichtern kamen rein.  
„Was issen mit euch los?", fragte Harry und betrachtete sie belustigt.   
„Wir war' n vögeln!", sagte Hermine knapp und kicherte wie eine Bekloppte. Ron warf ihr einen scheelen Blick zu.  
„Was ham wir jemacht?", fragte er unsicher und sein Blick war etwas verschleiert, als er auf Harry Ginny und Grace zu eierte.  
„Wir ham jevögellelelelelelt!", jodelte Hermine und kippte in einen Sessel.  
„Äh, Hermine, hauch mich mal an!", forderte Ginny sie misstrauisch auf.  
Hermine hauchte.  
„Mensch, ihr Beiden seid ja vollkommen besoffen!", schrie Ginny, halb entsetzt, halb belustigt.  
„Ja, wenn man betrunken ist kommen eben die Hormone raus!", sagte Harry und bugsierte Ron auf einem Sessel, wo dieser sofort zusammensackte.  
„Wir waren in die „Drei Besen"", kicherte Ron und seine Augenlieder klappten immer wieder zu.  
„Und dann war da so ne Flasche Feuerwhisky und da dachten wir, kann ja nich schaden, was?", lallte er.  
„Oh Mann, ihr seid schon Zwei!", lachte Grace, „Ihr braucht erst ne ordentliche Dosis Alkohol bevor ihr eure Scheu überwindet, das nenn ich echte Liebe!"  
„Aber wird man von einer Flasche Feuerwhisky schon so betrunken?"  
„Ich glaub, die war für Hagrid.", sagte Hermine laut, machte ein seltsam schmatzendes Geräusch, dann kippte sie zur Seite, auf den Kaminvorleger und fing, mit Ron im Takt zu schnarchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten die (wartet einen Moment, jetzt muss ich zählen; Grace, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermine 4 ähhh 5) fünf Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry, Grace und Ginny Hausaufgaben machten, oder vielmehr sinnlose Sätze schrieben und sie dann wieder durchstrichen und Hermine und Ron träge in den Sesseln vor den Kaminfeuern hingen und dösten. Manchmal murmelte einer von ihnen etwas, wie: „Rosmerta, gucken sie nich so! Das is die normale Methode der Fortpflanzung" oder „Die Welt ist zu alt und Dumbledore ist zu jung, um sich „Die Rückkehr der impotenten Todesser Teil II" anzugucken!".  
Insgesamt redeten sie ziemlichen Schwachsinn und Harry fragte sich hin und wieder, ob sie nicht doch etwas zu viel getrunken hatten.  
Allerdings freute es ihn, dass sich Ron und Hermine jetzt endlich, wie zwei normale Leute benommen hatten, die eine Beziehung führten. Oder besser gesagt eine Halb - und - halb - Beziehung...  
Nach vier Stunden erwachte die bleiche Hermine und sie hatte einen totalen Filmriss, denn sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern, was geschehen, war.  
Naja, dachte Harry verschmitzt , vielleicht war es ja besser so...  
„Was?", schrie sie, als Harry ihr sagte, was sie unter dem Einfluss von einer Flasche vierzigprozentigem Feuerwhiskey getan hatte.  
„Ihr lügt! Ich weiß, ich bin mit Ron nach Hogsmeade gegangen, aber ich hab nicht...Nie haben wir... Auf dem Klo?... Nein, ich hab nichts getrunken... Ah, doch da war so ne Flasche... Nein, ich hab doch nur... ich dachte zuerst es wäre Butterbier und es war so lecker..."  
Ihr versagte die Stimme, als die Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. Sie sank wieder in den Sessel zurück und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.   
„Ich sterbe an Kopfschmerzen!", hörten sie Hermine durch ihre Hände nuscheln.  
„Ach, für uns war es witzig!", sagte Ginny und klopfte Hermine auf die Schulter, als hätte diese Grund stolz auf sich zu sein, „Du bist reingekommen und hast gejodelt. Etwas wie: „Wir haben gevögelelelelelelt!"   
Hermine stöhnte auf und Harry konnte durch ihre Finger hindurch sehen, dass sie puterrot angelaufen war. Noch mal nuschelte sie etwas in ihre Hände, was Harry wie ein „Nie wieder" verstand.  
„Was denn nie wieder? Ron oder Feuerwhiskey?", fragte er.  
„Beides!", antwortete Hermine entschieden und nahm die Hände vom Gesicht.  
„Oh, war Ron denn so schlecht?",   
fragte Harry verschmitz lächelnd.  
„Ich weiß es nicht mehr",  
antwortete Hermine trocken, was alle überraschte, denn Hermine angesichts der Situation und ihrer Beziehung zu Ron und der hätte doch bestimmt „Ja" gesagt, auch wenn es nicht stimmte.  
„Aber ich werde auch hoffentlich nie erfahren! Also, nicht in der Praxis, meine ich!",  
sagte sie bestimmt und wollte aufstehen, doch sie schafft sich nicht auf den Beinen zu halten und sackte in den Sessel zurück.  
„Ach du!", sagte Harry, „Tu doch nicht so, als hätt es dir keinen Spaß gemacht! Wir kennen dich und Ron, falls du das vergessen hast! Vielleicht kommt ihr ja nach dieser Situation zusammen! Komm schon, das wünscht ihr euch doch beide schon ewig!"  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, wirkte aber, als hoffe sie genau das, was Harry gesagt hatte.   
Es vergingen zwei weitere Stunden, ohne dass Ron auch nur einen Piep von sich gab und Hermine nur benommen in das Feuer starrte.   
Harry hatte eine Partie Schach mit sich selbst begonnen, weil niemand mit ihm spielen Wollte (unter dem Argument, dass er sowieso verlieren würde) und Ginny und Grace malten gemeinsam ein Bild. Es trug den Titel „Goyle" und tatsächlich war er darauf zu erkennen (Dank Grace Talent zum Zeichnen), der ein paar flauschige Hasenohren trug, in knappen Kleidchen und mit Stöckelschuhen und einer gewaltigen Portion Make-up.  
Grace und Ginny kicherten angesichts seines Stummelschwänzchens so heftig, dass Grace die Tränen kamen.  
„He, nicht weinen! Sag mir was dich bedrückt! Komm schon", sagte Harry grinsend und streichelte Grace liebevoll über den Kopf, „Willst du mir nicht deine Sorgen verraten?"  
„Jaahahaha", kicherte Grace und versuchte es zu einem klagevollen Wimmern um zuformen, was ihr aber nur halb gelang.  
„Es geht um Goyle! Ich glaube, ich liebe ihn! Er ist so sensibel und klug. Und er sieht einem Gorilla so ähnlich, weißt du Gorillas sind sooo süß", schluchzte sie so überzeugend, dass sich einige Erstklässler verdutzt umdrehten. Ginny kugelte sich vor lachen und ihr fiel es offensichtlich schwer sich auf dem Stuhl zu halten.  
„Oh, dass ist wirklich tragisch!", seufzte Harry nicht unüberzeugender, als Grace und mit Psychiatermiene , „Ich denke Grace, es gibt keinen anderen Weg, als es ihm zu sagen! Vielleicht wird er dich dafür hassen, aber vielleicht wird er dich auch lieben und dann, braucht ihr beide nicht mehr unglücklich zu sein. Sag ihm die Wahrheit! Mit einer Lüge könntest du eure ganze weitere Beziehung zerstören! Und vielleicht siehst du es jetzt nicht als Lüge, aber etwas verschwiegenes ist genau so schlimm, wie etwas gelogenes"  
Grace setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin und ihre albern-tragische Miene löste sich in Nachdenklichkeit auf.  
„Ich denke, du hast Recht", sagte sie seufzend, aber wieder vollkommen ernst und Harry wunderte sich über den plötzlichen Sinneswandel, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Nach dem Abendessen (das Ron und Hermine verpassten, weil Hermine sich immer noch nicht auf den Beinen halten konnte und Ron tief und fest schlief) gingen Grace und Ginny wieder hoch in den Turm. Beide hatten etwas vom Abendessen mitgenommen, um es Hermine und Ron zu geben.   
„Hoffentlich ist Hermine diese Sache nicht so peinlich, dass sie nicht mehr mit Ron spricht. Weißt du, es echt blöd, wenn die sich anschweigen, wir hatten solche Situationen schon oft, leider... ", erklärte Harry Grace und sah etwas besorgt drein. Doch seine Sorgen waren unbegründet, denn als das Porträt der fetten Dame zur Seite schwang und sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten sahen sie etwas, was sie alle sofort verstummen ließ.   
Ron und Hermine saßen nicht mehr träge in verschiedenen Sesseln, sondern eng umschlungen in einem. Sie küssten sich so heftig, als hätten sie sechs Hogwartsjahre nur auf diesen Kuss gewartet.  
„Wie war das, Hermine?", fragte Harry listig, „Nie wieder?"  
Ron und Hermine lösten sich von einander und Hermine sah etwas schuldbewusst und trotzdem voll kommen zufrieden mit sich und der Welt aus.  
„Ich denke, das braucht ihr jetzt nicht mehr", sagte Grace und warf grinsend die belegten Brote, die sie vom Abendessen mitgebracht hatte ins Feuer, „Ihr habt ja jetzt was anderes gefunden, was ihr „essen" könnt!"   
„Endlich habt ihr zueinander gefunden!", sagte Ginny tragisch und seufzte theatralisch.  
„Also mich wundert es schon!", sagte Harry und sah Ron und Hermine an, „Das ihr euch Jahre nicht mal geküsst habt und jetzt! Na ja also...schon irgendwie komisch!"  
„Es war aber gar nicht so, dass es so plötzlich kam!", sagte Ron und alle grinsten über seinen stolzen Ton, „Gestern gab es fast schon so eine Situation, aber ich hab's dann irgendwie wieder vermasselt", er sah kurz etwas nachdenklich-verwirrt drein, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als wolle er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen, „Na ja, das ist jetzt vorbei, ich meine das mit den vielen Mädchen!"  
„Aber warte mal, Gestern!", fragte Harry, dem plötzlich etwas eingefallen war.  
„Ja", sagte Hermine und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht, „Ich wollte in die Bibliothek und Ron kam mir hinter her und dann kam es zu ner kurzen Szene. Nicht so wichtig..." endete und Ron küsste sie noch ein Mal.  
Doch Harry erklärte das, warum sie so froh ausgesehen hatte, als sie (wie er fälschlicher Weise gedacht hatte) von Malfoy zurückkehrte und er freute sich, das nun auch dieses Rätsel gelöst war.  
„Na, das schreit doch nach einer Party!", rief Ginny und stieß kämpferisch eine Faust in die Luft, „Also, ich schleich mich kurz nach Hogsmeade und hol ein paar Butterbiere..."  
„Nein", sagte Harry bestimmt, „Das mach ich schon. Du bleibst hier und passt auf Ron und Hermine auf!"  
„Häää, was soll das?", fragte Ron ärgerlich.  
„Na, ich will nicht, dass ihr euch gegenseitig auffresst!", sagte er und lachte.  
„Okay, ich bleibe", sagte Ginny und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.  
„Ich komm mit!", sagte Grace spontan und sprang auf, „Ich kenn Hogsmeade noch nicht!"  
„Okay, warum nicht! Wir gehen nur schnell in den Honigtopf und dann sind wir zurück", sagte Harry und schnappte sich seinen Tarnumhang, „Also wenn wir schnell sind, sind wir in ein und halb Stunden zurück! Bis dann!" Harry und Grace gingen zu der Statue der einäugigen Hexe, die durch einen Tunnel, geradewegs in den Honigtopf führte. Sie alberten auf dem Weg immer wieder ein bisschen über Hermine und Ron rum.  
Als sie über die steinerne Rutsche in den dunklen und schmutzigen Tunnel gelangten, der in den Keller des Honigtopfes führte, entstand zwischen ihnen eine Stille.  
Keine unangenehme Stille, sie waren einfach beide in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken. Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde zügig nebeneinander her gegangen waren, brach Grace das Schweigen.  
„Harry, warte mal kurz",  
sagte sie und klang zum ersten mal angespannt.  
„Ja, was ist denn?", fragte Harry einigermaßen überrascht und blieb stehen.  
Grace holte tief Luft. Sie öffnete den Mund, brachte kein Wort heraus und schloss ihn wieder.  
Harry sah sie immer noch fragend an und plötzlich erinnerte ihn diese Situation an eine, die er im vierten Schuljahr gehabt hatte, als er Cho Chang fragen wollte, ob sie mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball ginge. Doch diesmal war es Grace, die vor ihm stand, den Mund öffnete und nicht wusste, wie sie das formulieren sollte, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte.  
„Alles okay?", fragte er und sah sie etwas beunruhigt an. Sie nickte.  
„Harry, du hast heute gesagt, als wir diese Goyle-Bild gemalt haben, es wäre genau so schlimm wie eine Lüge, etwas zu verschweigen!", sagte sie leise und sah auf ihre Schuhe, „Meinst du das wirklich?"   
„Nun ja", Harry überlegte, was er in eben diesem Moment gesagt hatte, „Also, in Bezug auf Goyle..."  
„Nein", lachte Grace, aber es war ein angespanntes Lachen, „Ich meine nicht Goyle, ich meine einfach deine Aussage. Egal, auf wen oder was sie sich bezieht."  
„Na ja, ich denk schon.." Harry kam das Ganze ziemlich komisch vor  
„Dann... also, Harry,... Dumbledore hat mir verboten es zu sagen, aber ich finde... na ja, du hast ein recht es zu erfahren,... aber bitte sag es den anderen nicht..." Sie wirkte ziemlich durcheinander.  
„Ist schon okay", sagte Harry in einem, wie er hoffte, beruhigendem Ton. Er brannte darauf zu hören, was sie ihm sagen würde.  
„Harry", sagte sie mit schwerer Stimme, „Ich bin deine Schwester"

Einen langen Moment, eine endlose Ewigkeit, blickten sie sich an. Und dann, als würde ihm ein Tuch von den Augen genommen, erkannte Harry sie. Er erkannte die dunkelroten Haare seiner Mutter und die Nussbraunen Augen seines Vaters, er erkannte Grace als seine Schwester. Sie sah ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich, die Mutter die er vor zwei Jahren in Snapes Erinnerung gesehen hatte, auch wenn sie die Augen und die Nase von James hatte.  
Ohne ein Wort umarmten Harry sie. Er spürte ihre Wärme und in diesem Moment, stellte er sich nicht eine einzige Frage über sie.  
Er spürte sie einfach an seinem Körper, spürte seine Schwester an seinem Körper und fühlte sich so glücklich, wie er sich noch nie gefühlt hatte.  
Er war jetzt nicht mehr allein.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit lösten sie sich wieder von einander und in Grace Augen konnte er Tränen glitzern sehen. Jetzt, wo er sie ansah, fragte er sich, warum er nicht schon früher darauf gekommen war. Sie sah Lily so ähnlich.  
„Also nicht, Prendy?", fragte er mit einem Kloß im Hals, doch es war kein unangenehmer Kloß, mehr so einer, den man bekommt, wenn man Tränen zurück hält.  
„Grace Lily Potter", sagte Grace, sah ihn an und streckte dann ihre Hand aus, als wolle sie sich vorstellen. Er ergriff sie und im nächsten Augenblick lagen sie sich schon wieder in den Armen.  
„Erzähl mir alles", sagte Harry, als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, „Wir können ja dabei weiter gehen."  
Grace nickte und so gingen sie weiter, Harry noch etwas benommen und Grace fing an zu erzählen.  
„Ich war gerade einen knappen Monat alt, als Mom und Dad von Du-weißt-schon-wem umgebracht wurden. Niemand außer Dumbledore und natürlich unsere Eltern wussten von mir, auch nicht ihre besten Freunde, denn sie ahnten ja schon, dass ein Verräter unter ihnen weilte und ich sollte nicht gefährdet werden. Ich wurde gleich nach ihrem Tod von Dumbledore zu einer Pflegefamilie ins Ausland gebracht. Kennst du die Prophezeiung, Harry, dein Prophezeiung?"  
„Ja", sagte er, „Ich hab sie vor zwei Jahren in Dumbledores Büro gehört. Es geht darum, dass ein Junge, der Ende Juli geboren ist, nun damit bin wohl ich gemeint, die Macht hat Voldemort zu besiegen und dass keiner Leben kann, während der andere überlebt."  
„Es gibt aber noch einen weiteren Teil", sagte Grace, „Dumbledore hat ihn dir nicht gezeigt. In ihm heißt es, nichts würde dir im Weg stehen, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, außer dein eigenes Blut, die Person in deren Adern dein Blut fließt, das Blut deiner Mutter und das Blut deines Vaters. Ich bin es, Harry. Ich stehe dir im Weg."  
Harry hörte ihre Worte, wie aus weiter Ferne, sie stand ihm im Weg, Voldemort zu besiegen. Doch das erste Mal in seinem gesamten Leben, war es ihm egal, ob er Voldemort besiegte, oder nicht. Grace war seine Schwester. Sie stand ihm nicht im Weg, er liebte und brauchte sie!  
„Nun ja", fuhr Grace fort, „Dumbledore brachte mich, wie gesagt ins Ausland, weißt weg von dir und hoffte, du würdest nie von mir erfahren. Aber, als ich erfuhr, dass du mein Bruder bist", sagte sie und wieder glitzerten Tränen in ihren Augen, „musste ich dich kennen lernen. Ich hatte gehört, was du alles durch gemacht hattest. Ich wollte bei dir sein und dir helfen..." Ihre Stimme verebbte und sie fielen wieder in ein kurzes Schweigen. Dann begann sie erneut zu sprechen und ihre Stimme wurde wieder etwas kräftiger.  
„Tja und dann hat mich Dumbledore hergeholt. Er verstand mich, weil ich dich sehen wollte, schärfte mir aber ein, dir nicht zu verraten wer ich bin. Nun, ich hatte es auch nicht vor, aber nachdem du das gesagt hattest, dass es auch wie eine Lüge sei, etwas zu verschweigen, da dachte ich, jetzt sagst du's ihm. Ich wollte dich nicht belügen..."  
„Es war gut, dass du es mir gesagt hast, Danke", sagte Harry und nahm sie zu dritten Mal in den Arm.   
„Aber du musst mir versprechen, Harry, dass du dein Leben nicht für das meine Opferst, in Ordnung?", fragte Grace.  
„Das kann ich nicht", sagte Harry und klappte die Falltür auf, durch die man in den Keller des Honigtopfes gelangte, „Ich versuch's, aber ich kann es nicht versprechen."  
Über Harrys Gesicht huschte ein Grinsen und dann umarmten sie sich wieder. Immerhin hatten sie viel nach zu holen.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Harry und Grace luden sich die Taschen mit Süßigkeiten und Butterbierflaschen aus den Körben und Kisten aus dem Honigtopf voll und gingen dann den schmutzigen Tunnel zurück. Sie redeten viel und Grace war froh ihr Geheimnis endlich los zu sein. Sie fühlte sich so befreit, so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Sie hatte jetzt einen Bruder.  
„Du darfst es den anderen nicht sagen, Harry ", sagte Grace und hielt an, als sie vor der steinernen Rutsche ankamen.  
„Nein, werd ich nicht", versprach Harry, dem es normaler Weise schwer gefallen wäre vor Ginny etwas geheim zu halten, doch da Grace seine Schwester war, würde es ihm diesmal bestimmt viel leichter fallen.  
„Ich denke, sie dürften es eigentlich schon wissen", sagte Grace, „Aber ich hätte es dir ja eigentlich gar nicht sagen dürfen, weißt du, und wenn Dumbledore erfährt, dass ich es dir gesagt habe,..."  
„..., könnte er auch nichts mehr dagegen machen. Du hattest das Recht es mir zu sagen. Aber ich wird den anderen trotzdem nichts verraten, versprochen!", sagte Harry bestimmt.  
Sie kraxelten die Rutsche hoch und kletterten unbemerkt wieder aus dem Buckel der Hexenstatue. Als sie wieder vor dem Porträt standen, blickten sie sich noch einmal bedeutungsschwer an, dann sagte Harry das Passwort und sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum.   
Ginny saß mit verdrießlicher Miene in einem Sessel, doch von Ron und Hermine war keine Spur zu sehen.  
„Wo sind sie?", fragte Harry, legte die Süßigkeiten und das Butterbier auf einen freien Tisch.  
„Dreimal darfst du raten!", sagte Ginny und schnitt eine Fratze.  
„Erstens", antwortete Grace an Harrys statt, „Im Schlafsaal, zweitens im Schlafsaal, drittens im Schlafsaal."  
„Hundert Punkte für die Kandidatin Grace Prendy!", sagte Ginny und blies gelangweilt durch eine unsichtbare Trompete.  
„Na ja, jetzt haben wir alles für uns"  
Sie nahm sich eine Pfefferminzkröte und biss ihr den Kopf ab.

Es wurde ein eher ruhiger Abend und als weder Ron noch Hermine nach zwei Stunden zurückkehrten, beschlossen auch die anderen schlafen zu gehen, schließlich war am nächsten Tag wieder Schule.  
„Gute Nacht!", sagte Harry zu Ginny und Grace, als sie die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hochstiegen und warf Ginny eine Kusshand zu. Er war versucht ihnen nach zugehen und Grace noch ein Mal zu umarmen, aber er hielt dieses Verlangen zurück und ließ sich wieder in einen Sessel fallen. Er hatte keine Lust in den Schlafsaal zu gehen und dort Ron und Hermine womöglich beim vögeln zu erwischen. Obwohl, wahrscheinlich schlafen sie schon, dachte Harry und starrte in die fast erloschene Glut.  
Ihm war seltsam zu mute. Er hatte, Harry James Potter, der immer bemitleidet wurde, weil sein Schicksal ja ach so grausam war, eine Schwester. Eine Schwester, die eben so viel Mitleid verdiente, wie er.  
Er hatte ein komisches Gefühl, es war als kehrten plötzlich Erinnerung an eine Zeit zurück, an die er sich unmöglich erinnern konnte, einfach weil er noch zu klein gewesen war. Doch immer wieder sah er ein Baby, klein wie Gnom, mit einen flauschigem, roten Haarschopf.  
Und er fühlte sich bestärkt. Grace hatte einen ebenso guten Grund, wie er Voldemort zu hassen, besser gesagt, den gleichen, und würde ihm sicher zur Seite stehen, doch was sie ihm über die Prophezeiung gesagt hatte beunruhigte ihn auch. Er liebte Grace, weil sie nun mal seine Schwester war, auch wenn er sie erst seid ein paar Tagen kannte aber würde ihn das nicht wieder verletzlich machen? War es nicht das letzte mal genauso gewesen, mit Sirius? Er hatte Sirius geliebt und deshalb war er ins Ministerium gegangen und wollte sein Leben für ihn riskieren. Für Grace würde er sicherlich das Gleiche machen und vielleicht war das ja der Punkt in der Prophezeiung, dass sie ihm im Weg stand.  
Aber hatte Dumbledore nicht gesagt, Liebe sei seine größte Waffe? In diesem Fall wird sie eher hinderlich sein, dachte Harry und beim Gedanken an Dumbledore verfinsterte sich seine Miene.  
Dumbledore hatte ihm einen Teil der Prophezeiung verschwiegen und viel schlimmer, dass er eine Schwester hatte. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Er wollte Dumbledore zur Rede stellen, ihn anschreien, doch dann würde Grace Ärger bekommen, weil sie es ihm gesagt hatte.  
Sie wird mir nicht im Weg stehen, sagte er sich und strich sich nachdenklich das schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht, ich krieg das schon hin, irgendwie krieg das schon hin. Am nächsten Morgen waren alle unausgeschlafen und müde. Hermine und Ron klebten aneinander, wie Brief und Marke, Ginny wirkte immer noch etwas grimmig, Grace wirkte trotz fehlendem Schlaf fröhlich und Harry, der die ganze Nacht darüber gebrütet hatte, was der neue Teil der Prophezeiung jetzt bedeuten sollte, war noch fertiger, als die anderen.  
„Nein", stöhnte Harry, als er beim Frühstück auf seinen Stundenplan sah, „Heute Doppelstunde Verwandlung, gleich in den ersten beiden Stunden. Ich glaub ich mach krank."  
„Machst du nicht!", nuschelte Hermine müde und vorwurfsvoll, küsste Ron und schaufelte sich dann Cornflakes in den Mund,  
„Vielleicht ist heute was wichtiges dran!"  
Harry antwortete nicht, er starrte nur trübe in seinen Kaffee. Eine der Eulen, die gerade hineingeschwebt waren, hatte in seinen Kaffee gekackt.  
„Mist!", murmelte Harry und stellte die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch.  
„Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!", sagte Ginny und sah angewidert in die Tasse. „ich glaub, ich trink es doch", sagte Harry träge, „Dann wird mir übel und ich kann nicht beim Unterricht mitmachen!"  
„Ja, trink!", sagte Grace belustigt und bevor die anderen noch etwas sagen, oder tun konnten, hatte er tatsächlich die Tasse an die Lippen gesetzt und trank die Tasse in einem Zug leer.  
Grace lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.   
„Igitt!", schrie Ginny, „Dich küss ich nie wieder!"   
Harry sah wirklich aus, als müsse er sich übergeben. Er wurde grün im Gesicht und Hermine rief: „Nun mach schon, geh auf' s Klo!"  
Doch Harry grinste nur und sein Gesicht nahm wieder die alte Farbe an.  
„Das war gar nicht die Tasse, wo der Vogel reingeschissen hat!", sagte er lachend und zeigte den anderen, seine Kaffeetasse, die noch immer voll war.  
„Oh, du Mistviech!", sagte Ginny angeekelt und boxte ihn über den Tisch. Dabei warf sie den Milchkrug um und sie durchtränkte Harrys Umhang.  
„Ups, tschuldigung!", rief Ginny, musste bei diesem Anblick nun doch lachen, und trocknete den ziemlich belämmert guckenden Harry mit ihrem Zauberstab, „Das wahr echt keine Absicht!"  
„Wer's glaubt!", murmelte Harry und sah grimmig drein.  
Plötzlich landete Hedwig vor seinem Teller. Sie trug einen Brief im Schnabel.  
Harry nahm ihn ihr ab und ließ sie an Hermines Cornflakes knabbern, die gerade wieder Ron küsste.   
Harry rollte das Pergament auseinander und erkannte sofort die krakelige Handschrift.

Lieber Harry,  
komm mich doch heute Nachmittag mal zu ner Tasse Tee runter. Ron, Ginny und Hermine könn' natürlich auch kommen.  
Bis heute Nachmittag  
Hagrid 

„Wir sind eingeladen", sagte Harry faltet das Pergament und steckte es in die Umhangtasche, „Heute Nachmittag, bei Hagrid."   
„Wer ist Hagrid?", fragte Grace interessiert.  
„Der Wildhüter, du weißt doch, der von dem ich dir in der Kutsche erzählt hab", sagte Ginny und schwang sich die Schulmappe über die Schulter.  
„Achso", antwortet Grace, „und denkt ihr, ich kann mitkommen?"  
„Klar!", sagte Harry, warf noch einen letzten Blick in seine Tasse und stand dann auch auf.  
„Okay", sagte Ron und löste sich für einen Moment von Hermine, „Wir treffen uns dann um fünf am See."  
„Ja gut, dann bis später", riefen Grace und Ginny und verließen die große Halle. Ginny und Grace hatten eine Stunde früher Schluss, als Harry Ron und Hermine und so gingen sie nach ihrer letzten Stunde schon mal runter und machten es sich in Schatten einer großen Eiche bequem. Der kühle Herbstwind zerzauste ihnen das Haar und die Sonne glitzerte auf dem See.  
Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über Quidditch und eine knappe Stunde später sahen sie von weitem Harry und „Ronmine" (die beiden küssten sich so heftig, dass man nicht sah, wo der eine anfing und der andere aufhörte; deswegen die neue Namenskreation).  
„Helft mir!", rief Harry ihnen schon von weitem zu, „Die Gehirne verspeisen sich gegenseitig!"  
Ginny und Grace lachten und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte.  
Als sie angekommen waren, klopfte Harry an die schwere Holztür, doch niemand öffnete. Nicht mal Fang jaulte von drinnen, alles blieb still.  
„Vielleicht hat er's vergessen,", sagte Harry und klopfte noch mal, doch wieder kam keine Reaktion.  
„Jaaa, wahrscheinlich", sagte Hermine und spähte hinter die Hütte. Das Kürbisfeld war leer.   
„Oder er ist wieder weg, wie damals, als er bei den Riesen war", vermutete Ron, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und lugt durch ein Fenster, „Niemand da!"  
„Aber wir haben ihn doch bei der Begrüßungsfeier gesehen", sagte Harry, „Und ich hab auch noch kurz mit ihm gesprochen, er kann also gar nicht weg sein."  
„Ich sag doch, er hatt's vergessen, lass es uns morgen noch ein Mal probieren", sagte Hermine und zuckte die Achseln.  
Enttäuscht gingen sie ins Schloss zurück. Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum setzten sie sich an ihre Hausaufgaben. Harry sah immer wieder aus dem Fenster, doch es waren nur vereinzelt Schüler auf dem Gelände; von Hagrid, keine Spur.  
Aber Harry machte sich deswegen nicht gleich Sorgen, vermutlich hatte Hermine je recht und Hagrid hatte vergessen, dass er sie eingeladen hatte.  
Gegen Abend gingen sie hinunter in die große Halle.  
Doch kurz nachdem sie den Gemeinschafsraum verlassen hatten, öffnete sich die Tür des Lehrerzimmers und Albus Dumbledore schritt hinaus.  
Seine Miene war unergründlich.  
„Grace", sagte er freundlich und alle blieben stehen, „Dürfte ich dich wohl für einen Moment in meinem Büro sprechen, deine Freunde können ja schon vorgehen"  
„Oh, ähm, ja natürlich,... ich komme", stotterte sie und warf Harry einen alarmierten Blick zu, den er ebenso besorgt erwiderte.  
Die andern, die wohl dachten, es drehe sich um irgendeine schulische Angelegenheit, gingen munter schwatzend weiter, als Grace Dumbledore folgte.  
Hat er es rausgefunden, dachte Harry und folgte den anderen in die große Halle, Hat er rausgefunden, dass ich es weiß?  
Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, schließlich wusste er es erst, seit gestern Abend und Dumbledore hätte das doch unmöglich rausbekommen können. Aber vielleicht, dachte Harry, wusste er es schon, als Grace auf diese Schule kam, dass sie mir es sagen würde. Denn wer könnte so etwas geheim halten?


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Grace ging Dumbledore mit zitternden Knien hinterher. Wusste er es?  
Er kann es nicht wissen, dachte Grace und fuhr sich fahrig durch das rote Haar, woher denn ?  
Sie gingen ohne ein Wort durch die Gänge des Schlosses und machten schließlich vor einem steinernen Wasserspeier halt. Dumbledore warf Grace einen kurzen, durchdringenden Blick zu und sie hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, Dumbledore hätte in ihre Gedanken gesehen.  
„Geleebananen", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt , der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und gab eine Wendeltreppe frei. Grace stieg sie hinter Dumbledore hoch und sie betraten gemeinsam einen kreisrunden Raum, in dem allerlei, silberne und zerbrechlich wirkende Gerätschaften über zierliche, kleine Tische verteilt waren. An den Wänden hingen Porträts von altehrwürdigen Zauberern, die Grace mit interessierter Miene musterten.  
„Nun gut, Grace", sagte Dumbledore und ließ sich in einen alten, zerknautschten Sessel fallen,  
„Du hast es Harry also gesagt. Nun ich kann nicht behaupten, ich hätte es nicht geahnt."   
Grace wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte Dumbledore zu belügen, zumal sie dafür sowieso keine Begabung hatte.  
Doch Dumbledore sah sie nur an und Grace senkte schnell den Blick zu Boden. Eine kurze Stille entstand, dann setzte Grace zum sprechen an.   
„Sie verstehen das nicht, Sir", sagte sie und sah in seine durchdringendblauen Augen, „Ich wollte es ihm nicht sagen, aber er hat mich immer so angesehen. Ich glaube, er hätte nicht lange gebraucht, bis er es selbst herausgefunden hätte. Er ist nun mal..., ich musste es ihm sagen, Sir! Er ist doch mein Bruder"  
Ihr versagte die Stimme. Sie konnte, und wollte, Dumbledore keine Erklärung ihres Verhaltens abliefern. Sie hätte es Harry ja gar nicht sagen müssen, wenn dieser es schon gewusste hätte und dafür, dass er es noch nicht wusste, hatte Dumbledore selbst gesorgt!  
„Grace, du denkst jetzt, es ist meine Schuld, oder?", sagte Dumbledore, „Meine Schuld, weil ich es ihm verschwiegen habe. Aber ich hab es gemacht, um ihn zu schützen und du weißt es. Du hast die Prophezeiung in ihrer Gänze gehört, du weißt, dass du ihm gefährlich werden kannst, auch wenn du es nicht willst! Ich hätte nie erlauben dürfen, dass du herkommst, aber wie du ganz richtig sagst, er ist dein Bruder. Ich darf dir nicht verbieten, einen Menschen zu sehen, den du liebst."   
„Ja, er ist mein Bruder!", rief Grace, „Und sie haben ihn belogen. Ich hab nichts falsches getan, ich hab nur die Wahrheit gesagt!"  
„Ich kann dir keinen Vorwurf machen, Grace", sagte Dumbledore und etwas müdes lag in seinen Augen, „Ich bitte dich nur inständig, Harry die Gefahr, die von dir ausgeht klar zu machen."  
„Von mir geht keine Gefahr aus!", rief Grace, „Woher wollen sie wissen, dass sich die Prophezeiung überhaupt erfüllt? Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie das ist"  
Dumbledore sah lange in ihre tränenerfüllten Augen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob sich die Prophezeiung erfüllen wird. Aber du hast, indem du es Harry gesagt hast, selbst deinen Teil der Prophezeiung erfüllt. Trotzdem du hast Recht, es ist schwer...nun ja... es war schwer für dich, es vor Harry geheim zu halten. Aber bitte, versteh..."  
Dumbledore brach ab und sah Grace an bittend und enttäuscht an.  
„Okay", sagte sie leise und mit belegter Stimme, „Ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen, also, na ja ich wird mich von ihnen fern halten, von Harry und den anderen, mein ich..."  
Sie wollte nicht vor Dumbledore weinen, der ihren Schmerz nicht verstehen konnte, also drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür.  
Doch noch bevor sie die Klinke in der hatte, setzte Dumbledore wieder zum sprechen an und es klang, als müsste er sich zwingen, die Worte auszusprechen.  
„Du musst dich nicht von ihm fernhalten. Auch nicht von den anderen. Ich denke sogar, sie dürfen es erfahren. Nicht alle, aber die beiden Weasleys und Miss Granger haben Recht darauf. Bitte, hör nur auf meine Wort und bring dich nicht in Gefahr"  
„Wirklich?", fragte Grace und hätte am liebsten einen kleinen Luftsprung gemacht.  
„Ja", sagte Dumbledore und sah sie nun wieder freundlich an, „Es wird keine Probleme geben, so lange du den Kopf in Deckung hältst."   
Grace glaubte nicht an seine Worte und sie war sich sicher, dass er es auch nicht tat, aber sie wollte sich ihr Glück nicht zerstören, verabschiedete sich und sprang die Steinstufen der Wendeltreppe hinunter. „Er hat es rausgefunden", flüsterte Grace Harry zu kurz nachdem sie in die große Halle gehuscht war und sich neben ihn an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.   
„Ich hab keine Ahnung wie, aber er wusste es, na ja jedenfalls meinte er, ich soll mich nicht in Gefahr bringen und so, es wahr nicht allzu schlimm"  
„Gut", antwortete Harry und sah sie erfreut an.  
„Und Ginny, Hermine und Ron dürfen es auch wissen", antwortete Grace und biss ein Käsesandwich.  
„Das ist auch gut, aber ich verstehe es nicht", sagte Harry mit fragender Miene.  
„Tja", sagte Grace, die es jetzt, wo Harry es gesagt hatte, auch komisch fand, „Er meinte sie hätten ein Recht darauf... Komisch, wenn sie ein Recht drauf haben, warum hattest du dann keins?"  
„Ich vermute, nur ich durfte es nicht wissen, weil für die anderen besteht ja keine Gefahr", sagte er nachdenklich und schob seinen Teller von sich weg.  
„Was ist?", fragte Grace.  
„Nichts, ich hab jetzt glaub ich auch ein Trauma", sagte er und besah sich noch ein mal misstrauisch seinen Teller.  
„Und was für eins?", fragte Grace.  
„Ich hab immer das Gefühl, es hätte eine Eule auf mein Essen gekackt"  
„Oh, du Armer", sagte Grace gespielt mitleidsvoll und tätschelte ihm den Arm,  
„Das ist wirklich tragisch. Vielleicht solltest du dich mit Emeline zusammen tun. Ihr könnt ja den C.d.v.s.E.T. gründen!"  
„C.d.v.s. was?"   
"C.d.v.s.E.T. gleich Club, der von schrecklichen Ereignissen traumatisierten", sagte Grace lachend.  
„Ja, warum nicht", sagte Harry und stand auf.  
„Ich geh schon Mal vor, okay?", sagte er zu Grace, die sich noch ein Sandwich genommen hatte.  
„Ja, in Ordnung", rief Grace und sah ihm nach, wie er mit federnden Schritten die große Halle verließ.  
Sie blieb nur noch ein paar Minuten, weil die anderen alle schon hoch gegangen waren. Als sie am Slytherintisch vorbeiging, sah sie, wie Malfoy ein dunkles Mädchen leidenschaftlich küsste. Und ohne, dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, war sie plötzlich schrecklich eifersüchtig. Sie wollte dort sitzen, anstelle des dunkelhäutigen Mädchens!   
Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass Malfoy ihr angeboten hatte, dort zu sitzen, doch gerade jetzt, wo Harry wusste, dass sie seine Schwester war, durfte sie nichts mit Malfoy anfangen.  
Und außerdem, dachte sie, als Malfoy sich von dem Mädchen löste und ihr einen flüchtigen, fast herausfordernden Blick versetzte, ist er böse. Sie schob das Kinn ein bisschen höher und stolzierte aus der großen Halle. Bevor sie die Treppe hoch eilte, hörte sie noch ein wütendes „...guckst einem anderen Mädchen hinter her, während du mich küsst!" Sie war sich sicher, dass diese Worte von dem Mädchen stammten, dass eben noch mit Malfoy geknutscht hatte, und sie erfüllten sie mit einer grimmigen Zufriedenheit. Als wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, hatte sie Malfoy immer noch nicht vergessen, aber sie hoffte, dass die anderen, es schafften, ihn wieder aus ihren Gedanken zu wischen.  
„Grace, wo warst du so lange?", fragte Ginny, die schon mit den anderen um den Kamin saß. Da kein Sessel mehr frei war setzte sie sich auf die Lehne von Harrys Sessel, wofür sie einen eifersüchtigen Blick von Ginny erntete.  
Sie machten noch ein paar Hausaufgaben, dann als niemand mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum war, setzte Grace zum sprechen an.  
„Leute, hört mal kurz her", sagte sie und versicherte sich mit einem flüchtigen Blick, ob auch wirklich niemand mehr da war.  
„Harry und ich müssen euch was sagen", sagte sie und die anderen sahen sie gespannt an (Ron und Hermine lösten sich sogar endlich mal voneinander).  
„Also, ich bin...ich bin, also ich heiße eigentlich gar nicht Prendy, sondern Grace Lilly... Potter. Ich bin Harrys Schwester."  
Diesen Worten folgte eine überraschte Stille.  
„Wie? Warum hast du uns nichts davon erzählt, fragte Ginny und Grace musste über den erleichterten Ausdruck, den Ginny nicht verstecken konnte, schmunzeln.  
In wenigen Minuten war die ganze Geschichte erzählt und Hermine, Ron und Ron hörten gespannt und bis zum Schluss zu, ohne sie unterbrechen, dann sagte Hermine, mit Tränen in den Augen:  
„Ich find's toll. Harry, du hast ne Schwester, umarm sie gefälligst!"  
„Hab ich mindestens schon dreiundfünfzig Mal", sagte er und hatte auch wieder Tränen in den Augen. Doch er umarmte sie noch ein Mal und wieder überkam ihn wieder die unglaubliche Erleichterung. Er teilte sein Schicksal mit jemandem, wenn auch nicht ganz, aber er war jetzt nicht mehr allein.  
Noch Stunden blieben sie im Gemeinschaftsraum. Manchmal diskutierten über die Prophezeiung, manchmal rissen sie auch einfach nur ein paar schwachsinnige Witze (überwiegend Ron) und als sie schließlich, alle hundemüde, gegen drei in die Schlafsäle gingen, hatte Grace Malfoy tatsächlich wieder vergessen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren sie alle wieder Mal müde, doch bester Laune. Immer wieder klopften Ginny, Hermine oder Ron Grace auf die Schulter, als hätte sie eine ganz tolle Tat vollbracht.  
Sie gingen zusammen zum Frühstück und Grace war sehr verwundert, als sie Hagrid am Lehrertisch sitzen sah.  
„Habt ihr Hagrid eigentlich noch Mal gefragt, warum er nicht da war?", fragte sie Ginny.  
„Jaaa", antwortete Ginny mit verschlagener Miene, „Er hatte es wirklich vergessen. Kein Wunder, er war bei Madame Maxime. Sie ist die einzige Frau, die seinen Maßen gerecht wird."   
„Na, dann, wollen wir ihm Mal verzeihen", sagte Grace theatralisch,  
„Wenn es um die Liebe geht!"  
Und unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob die anderen ihr auch verzeihen würden, wenn es um die Liebe ging. Immer wieder tauchte Malfoy in ihren Gedanken auf, doch sie schob ihn aus ihrem Kopf. Und es fiel ihr auch nicht gerade schwer, weil sie wieder zugesehen hatte, wie er (heute war es ein blondes Mädchen) küsste.  
Er ist ein Arsch, sagte sie sich und warf ihm nur einen verachtenden Blick zu, als sie die Halle verließen. Und sein Vater ist ein Todesser.   
Die willst doch wohl nicht etwas mit dem Sohn einer der Personen, die sich dem anschließen, der deine Eltern umgebracht hat, anfangen, dachte sie und dieses Argument, schien sie selbst so zu überzeugen, dass sie die nächsten Tage keinen Gedanken mehr an Malfoy verschwendete.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Leute, nur 1 Review? Da waren doch früher immer viel mehr. Hmm.. Ich weis, ihr wollt Antworten, die gibts sicher, nur ist die Frage wann.

Kapitel 10

Die Tage verging wie im Flug und tatsächlich hatte Harry mit einem Tag Verspätung das Ergebnis der Auswahlspiele ans schwarze Brett gehängt, auf dem stand, dass Grace Prendy (es hatte Harry viel Mühe gekostet nicht einfach Potter zu schreiben) die neue Jägerin für Gryffindor sein sollte.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du mich wegen meinem können genommen hast?", fragte Grace ihn am Freitag nach dem Abendessen.  
„Ja", log er ohne rot zu werden, „Du warst besser, als diese Peggy !"  
Grace wusste, dass er log, aber sie hatte ihm gesagt, wenn sie beim Training nicht besser flog, als bei den Auswahlspielen, sollte er sich sofort aus der Mannschaft werfen. Damit ließ sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen ohne weiteres beruhigen.  
Doch sie flog tatsächlich beim Training am Samstagmorgen so gut, dass Harry seinen Entschluss keinesfalls bereute. Vor allem Demelza spielte im perfekten Einklang mit ihr, denn die beiden hatten eine ziemlich gleiche Spielweise.  
„Du warst gut", lobte auch Ron sie beim Mittagessen.  
„Danke", sagte Grace schlicht, sah zu wie Ron über Hermine herfiel, die gerade die große Halle betreten hatte und wandte den Blick zum Tisch der Slytherins. Ein Junge war ihr dort aufgefallen, der sie immer wieder mit scheelem Blick von der Seite angesehen hatte. Und es war nicht Malfoy.  
„Wer ist das ?", fragte sie Harry und deutete auf einen schlanken, schwarzen Jungen, der gerade eben wieder zu ihr rüber geguckt hatte.  
Der Junge beugte sich zu Malfoy, der neben ihm saß und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr immer noch mit Blick auf Grace.  
„Zabini Blaise", sagte Harry und sah ebenfalls hinüber,  
„Seine Mutter hat einen Schönheitswettbewerb oder so gewonnen."  
„Sieht man ihm an", sagte Grace leise und Harry runzelte die Stirn.  
„Grace?", sagte er.  
„Ja?"  
„Also, Zabini ist okay, wenn man sagen kann, dass ein Slytherin „Okay" ist, jedenfalls sind seine Eltern keine Todesser, glaub ich. Trotzdem, ich würd dir nicht empfehlen, dich für den zu interessieren. Du weißt, was Dumbledore gesagt hat, du musst vorsichtig sein. Und was mit einem Slytherin anzufangen, ist keinesfalls vorsichtig."  
„Ich will doch gar nichts von ihm, wenn er mich so anschaut!", sagte Grace empört und strich sich würdevoll das Haar aus dem Gesicht.   
„Ich hab doch nur Augen für meinen Bruder", fügte sie knurrend hinzu.  
„Ja sollte das aber auch sein, schließlich bin ich dein Gebieter", sagte er gespielt hochnäsig, „So und nun putze bitte meine Schuhe. Danach kannst du meine Füße küssen und wenn ich gnädig mit dir bin, werde ich dir heute eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählen. "  
„Oh, dass wär ja echt zu gütig! Wenn's geht nimm bitte die Geschichte von Grindelwald und den sieben kleinen Gnomen, die hab ich ganz besonders gern", sagte Grace und stand auf,  
„Ich geh dann schon mal."   
„Wohin?", fragte er verwirrt.  
„Zum Mond. In den Gemeinschaftsraum natürlich, du Blödi!"  
„Achso, okay", sagte Harry und widmete sich wieder seiner Hähnchenkeule.   
Grace verließ die große Halle und sah nur aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Malfoy ebenfalls aufgestanden war.  
Als sie in der Eingangshalle war verflog plötzlich ihr Wunsch in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Also schlenderte sie ein bisschen durch die Gänge. Gerade hatte sie beschlossen, rauszugehen und ein bisschen die Länderein zu durchstreifen, als sich eine Hand um ihr Handgelenk schloss. Sie hatte diesen Griff schon ein Mal gespürt.   
Grace wirbelte herum und sah Draco Malfoy ins Gesicht. Ohne, dass sie es geplant hätte, entfuhr ein ihr tiefer Seufzer, so dass Malfoy sie überrascht und verwundert ansah. Ihr wurde es einfach zu viel, mit Malfoy. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn mehr mochte, als sie es sich eingestand, aber Harry hatte ihr noch vor zehn Minuten gesagt, sie solle sich von Zabini fernhalten.  
Was würde er sagen, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie für Malfoy auch nur etwas mehr empfand, als für einen Gummistiefel?  
„Was ist?" fragte sie und sah ihn an.  
„Ich wollte wissen, ob du es dir vielleicht noch mal überlegt hast", sagte Malfoy langsam und strich sich das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht. Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Warum, sollte ich?", fragte Grace und verachtete sich selbst dafür, dass sie es nicht schaffte die Worte boshaft, oder wenigstens genervt klingen zu lassen.  
„Deshalb", sagte Malfoy und bevor Grace etwas dagegen tun konnte, küsste Malfoy sie.   
Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als seine Lippen ihre berührten.  
Sie wusste genau, was die richtige Reaktion in diesem Fall gewesen wäre; nämlich Malfoy eine rein zu hauen und ihm zu sagen, er solle sich verpissen, aber sie stand nur da und spürte seine weichen Lippen, seine Zunge, seinen Körper, seine Wärme.  
Und dann, wie in Trance, und als täte sie es nicht selbst, schlang sie die Arme um seinen Nacken. Er zog sie näher an sich heran und küsste sie noch Mal. Und ohne darüber nachzudenken erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Eine angenehme Wärme durchfuhr jeden Zentimeter ihres Körper und sie hatte das Gefühl zu glühen, als Malfoy seine Hand unter ihre Bluse schob.  
Er zog sie sanft hinter einen Wandvorhang. Grace fiel gar nicht auf, dass es der selbe war, hinter dem sie das letzte Mal mit Malfoy gesprochen hatte.  
Malfoy war so liebevoll und sie wollte und konnte ihn nicht stoppen.  
Mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln öffnete er ihre Bluse und küsste ihren Hals und ihr Dekolleté. Und die Küsse brannten auf ihrer Haut wie Feuer.

(jajajaja, wenn's man schönsten ist, soll man aufhören... außerdem, da diese FF nicht ab 18 ist, darf ich an dieser Stelle gar nicht weiter schreiben, aber ich glaub, ihr könnt euch ziemlich genau vorstellen, was passiert...)

Als sie ziemlich genau eine halbe Stunde später in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum kam, war niemand da, den sie kannte, außer Emeline und Grace war nicht scharf drauf, mit ihr ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.  
Also verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder. Eigentlich wollte sie die anderen nicht sehen; sie hatte das Gefühl, sie wieder zusehen, würde ihr den Fehler überhaupt erst bewusste werden lassen.  
Und immer noch fiel es ihr schwer, sich überhaupt einzugestehen, dass es ein Fehler war. Sie wusste, dass Malfoys Eltern Todesser waren. Aber Malfoy hatte so etwas, was sie liebte, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was es war.  
Und sie zweifelte auch nicht mehr daran, dass er sie liebte.  
Aber wenn Harry wüsste, dass sie mit Malfoy geschlafen hatte, würde er ausrasten, womöglich würde er für immer hassen.  
Und wenn Malfoy erfuhr, dass sie Harrys Schwester war...  
Grace hatte das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore recht gehabt hatte; wenn sie nie hergekommen wäre, würde sie sich jetzt nicht in so einer auswegslosen Lage befinden. Aber sie musste ja unbedingt ihren Bruder kennen lernen, ganz in dem Glauben, sie würde es mit Leichtigkeit schaffen, alles in seine Bahnen zu lenken.  
Und jetzt, dachte sie und eine Träne der Verzweiflung lief ihr über die Wange, jetzt bin ich im Inbegriff die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen.  
Grace hatte keine Lust mehr, sinnlos herum zu stehen. Es gab nur eine Lösung. Sie musste das soeben Geschehene für sich behalten und Malfoy, sollte er ihr wieder irgendwo auflauern, strikt abweisen, ihm sagen, was Sache war. Eine andere Möglichkeit ließ sich einfach nicht finden.   
Während sie auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek war (sie vermutete die andern dort zu finden), ging sie im Kopf noch mal alles durch, was passiert war, obwohl sie sich nicht einreden konnte, sie habe es nicht schön gefunden.  
Deine Bedürfnisse müssen warten, Grace, sagte sie streng zu sich selbst, es geht hier um viel mehr, und wenn du einen Fehler machst, dann stirbt Harry womöglich noch, nur weil du dich von irgendeinem bescheuerten Möchtergern-Todesser hast vögeln lassen!  
Mit diesem Vorsatz stieß sie die Tür zur Bibliothek auf und sofort, schob sich alles, was von Malfoy und Prophezeiung handelte, in ihren Hinterkopf.  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?", schrie Hermine. Ihr Gesicht war Tränen überströmt.  
„Ich wollte nicht!", schrie Ron zurück und auch er sah aus, als fiele es ihm schwer die Tränen zurück zuhalten,  
„Sie hat gefragt und ich hab nein gesagt, mehr gibt's da nicht! Du weißt genau, dass ich damit aufgehört habe!"  
„Was ist denn los?", wandte sich Grace flüsternd an Ginny, die das Schauspiel mit verdrießlicher Miene beobachtete.  
„Wie sind hier her gegangen, um Hausaufgaben zu machen, und dann hat Hermine irgendwie gesehen, wie Ron mit einem Mädchen geflirtet hat und ist total ausgerastet", flüsterte sie zurück.   
„Hermine", sagte Harry und stellte sich zwischen die beiden, „Es war wirklich nichts zwischen Ron und diesem Mädchen. Er hat nicht gelogen, ehrlich."  
Hermine sah die beiden einen Moment misstrauisch an, als wolle sie etwas giftiges erwidern, doch stattdessen klappte sie ganz überraschend auf einem Stuhl zusammen.  
„Tut mir leid", schluchzte sie und sah weder Ron, noch Harry an,  
„Ich weiß, es war übertrieben, wisst ihr", sagte sie und fuhr im Flüsterton fort, so dass Harry, Ron, Grace und Ginny sich ganz nah zu ihr beugen mussten.  
„Ich träum jede Nacht davon, wie du mich betrügst, wahrscheinlich, weil ich dich schon so oft dabei erwischt hast, wie du mit nem Mädchen rumgemacht hast. Tut mir leid echt, das ist übertrieben!"  
Ron tätschelte ihr verlegen den Rücken.   
„Schon okay, echt", sagte er,  
„Ich versteh, was du meinst, aber du musst auch verstehen, dass ich mich geändert hab, okay?"  
„Ja,...", sagte Hermine und als Harry sie streng ansah, fügte sie hinzu:  
„Natürlich, weiß ich das, entschuldigt, dass ich so einen Aufstand gemacht hab."   
Grace beneidete Hermine in diesem Moment, als sie Ron in die Arme schloss und Harry und Ginny zufrieden drein sahen.  
Hermine hat ein Glück, dachte Grace und als Ginny und Harry sich dann auch in den Arm nahmen, spürte sie, wie ihr wieder die Tränen kamen.  
Verdammt, dachte sie und wischte sich unwirsch und unbemerkt die Träne weg, warum kann Malfoy denn kein Gryffindor mit Eltern, die keine Todesser sind sein? Dann könnte ich ihn jetzt auch umarmen.  
Aber dann musste sie sich wieder daran erinnern, dass Malfoy jetzt ein verbotener Gedanke war.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Das restliche Wochenende verbrachten sie mit Hausaufgaben. Grace fühlte sich zunehmend schlechter. Erstens schaffte sie es nicht, Malfoy aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen und zweitens spürte sie, dass eine fiese Erkältung im Anmarsch war.  
Immer wenn Malfoy, ihr beim Essen, oder auf den Gängen begegnete, wand sie den Blick rasch zu Boden. Sie wollte sich nicht noch ein Mal in Versuchung führen lassen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hatte und auch, dass er welche für sie empfand. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen ließ sich immer schwerer beruhigen.  
Am nächsten Montag schließlich, in der Zauberkunststunde, fühlte sie sich so mies und verschnupft, dass sie fragte, ob sie in den Krankenflügel gehen dürfe.  
Mme Pomfrey gab ihr einen Trank, doch es stob zwar eine gewaltige Dampfwolke aus ihren Ohren und heizte ihr so richtig ein, aber sie fühlte sich kaum besser.  
Aus diesem Grund behielt Mme Pomfrey sie auch noch zwei Tage im Krankenflügel. Sie meinte, Grace Erkältung hätte auch etwas mit ihrem seelischen Zustand zutun, was sich Grace nur zu gut vorstellen konnte.  
Sie war froh zwei Tage von Ginny, Harry, Ron und Hermine wegzukommen, auch wenn diese sie natürlich, so oft es ging besuchten.  
Immer wenn Grace einen von ihnen ansah, hatte sie das Gefühl, die Schuldgefühle würden sie von innen auffressen. Andererseits fühlte sie sich auch schrecklich, wenn sie allein war, weil sie dann keine Ablenkung hatte und sich immer öfter Szenen zwischen ihr und Malfoy vorstellte.  
Und dazu kam noch Ginnys und Harrys und Ron und Hermines geknutsche, dass sie immer wieder traurig wegblicken ließ.  
Aber die anderen schienen es nicht zu bemerken. Einzig bei Harry hatte Grace das Gefühl, er achtete ein bisschen darauf, dass er nicht zu oft mit Ginny kuschelte, wenn Grace dabei war.  
Er allein schien auch bemerkt zu haben, dass es Grace nicht nur wegen der Erkältung so schlecht ging.  
Am Mittwoch weigerte Grace sich noch länger im Krankenflügel zu bleiben. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr, denn ganzen Tag nur über ihre auswegslose Lage und die Prophezeiung nach zugrübeln.  
Also verließ sie den Krankenflügel am Morgen und ging hinunter zum Frühstück. Sie konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, doch sie wollte auch nicht wieder zurück gehen.  
Okay, dachte sie, als sie Malfoy um die Ecke biegen sah, jetzt bloß nichts machen, was du nachher wieder bereust.  
Doch sie hatte Glück, denn Malfoy war nicht allein. Die zwei Gorillatypen Crabbe und Goyle waren bei ihm und Malfoy warf ihr nur einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
Grace atmete tief durch und ging dann weiter. Malfoys Gesichtausdruck schwebte immer noch in ihren Gedanken herum, als sie unten in die große Halle kam.  
„Wieder gesund?", fragte Harry und sah gründlich schlecht gelaunt aus.   
„Nein", sagte Grace knapp und setzte sich neben ihn, „Ich fühl mich echt scheiße. Aber du siehst auch nicht aus, als wärst du der glücklichste Mensch des Universums!"   
„Nein", sagte Harry und biss missgelaunt von seinem Käsetoast ab, „  
„Ich find's nur grauenhaft, dass es immer so viele lächerliche Gerüchte gibt!"  
„Ähhh, was denn für welche?", fragte Grace, wunderte sich, warum Harry sich wegen so etwas dermaßen aufregte und nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft.  
„Stell dir vor, irgendeine verrückte Rawenclaw, ich vermute es war Luna, die setzt immer solche bekloppten Gerüchte in die Welt, hat gesagt, sie hätte dich gesehen, wie du es mit Malfoy getrieben hast! Das gibt's doch nicht, oder? Was für ein Schwachsinn"  
Grace verschluckte sich und musste erst mal eine Weile husten, bevor sie wieder zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte.  
„Gibt's ja nicht", murmelte sie und sah auf den Grund ihres Kelches, als läge dort ein Geheimnis verborgen,  
„Gibt's ja echt nicht."  
„Ja echt, also wer kommt denn auch auf so was?",  
sagte Harry und spulte sich noch ein bisschen weiter auf,  
„Und weißt du, was das schlimmste ist?"  
Grace, die diese Nachricht schon schlimm genug fand, schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Malfoy bestätigt es sogar! Der ist doch vollkommen bescheuert, dieser Typ. Oh, nur, damit alle denken, er hat jedes Mädchen der Schule durch. Wie kann man nur so hohl sein? Und jetzt hat er sogar aufgehört in der Öffentlichkeit zu knutschen, ist das normal? Ich sag dir, der Typ hat sie nicht mehr alle!"  
Rasend wütend beendete Harry seinen Vortrag und schaufelte sich noch eine gewaltige Portion Spiegelei in den Mund, als wolle er noch mal bestätigen, wie blöd er das alles fand.  
Grace sah an dieser schlimmen Nachricht trotzdem drei Punkte, die ihr gefielen. Erstens, dass Harry nicht glaubte, was gemunkelt wurde (auch wenn es natürlich stimmte und Grace fragte sich immer wieder, warum sie die Schülerin, wer auch immer es war nicht bemerkt hatten), zweitens, dass sie es mit einer Art „Schwesterstolz" erfüllte, dass Harry sich für sie so entrüstete, nur damit ihr Ruf nicht ins wanken kam und drittens, (und Grace wusste genau, dass sie für diesen Grund eher den Kopf ins Klo stecken sollte, als sich darüber zu freuen) dass Malfoy mit keinem anderen Mädchen mehr knutschte (jedenfalls nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, was jedoch auch schon mal ein Fortschritt war, wenn man bedachte, dass er es vorher an so öffentlichen Orten, wie der Eingangshalle mit seinen ständig wechselnden Freundinnen getrieben hatte).  
Das muss doch was heißen, dachte Grace und stand auf, wenn er seitdem kein anders Mädchen mehr hatte, muss es ja heißen, dass er mich wirklich liebt. Der Unterricht an diesem Tag, fand Grace, war so langweilig, wie nie zuvor. Sie hörte kaum zu, als Professor McGonagall ihnen etwas über Beschwörungszauber erzählte und achtete so wenig darauf, was Professor Sprout ihnen über die gigantische, indonesische Schrumpfwurz erzählte, dass sie sich beim beschneiden dieser Pflanze einen ziemlichen üblen Kratzer zuzog.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Ginny sie nach dem Unterricht und sah sie besorgt an.  
Grace war versucht einfach den Kopf zu schütteln und Ginny ihr Herz auszuschütten, aber sie wusste, dass Ginny gar nicht davon begeistert sein würde, was passiert war, vielleicht sogar noch saurer, als Harry es sein würde, weil Ginny es Grace bestimmt nie verzeihen würde, wenn Harry ihretwegen etwas zu stieß, oder er womöglich starb.  
„Nein, alles okay, ich fühl mich noch ein bisschen angeschlagen, aber das wird schon vergehen."  
„Hoffentlich", sagte Ginny und sah ihre Freundin immer noch ein bisschen beunruhigt an, aber als diese noch mal bestätigte, dass es ihr gut ging, wirkte Ginny wider ein bisschen fröhlicher.  
Grace machte sich auf dem weg zurück ins Schloss immer noch Gedanken wegen Harry. Zusammen mit Ginny ging sie in die große Halle und sie aßen zu Mittag. Am Nachmittag wollten sie es alle zusammen noch ein Mal bei Hagrid probieren.  
Als sie an die Tür klopften, bellte Fang freudig von drinnen. Gleich darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet und Hagrid stand mit etwas verlegener Miene vor ihnen.   
„Hi, Hagrid", sagte Harry.  
„Oh, ihr seid's", nuschelte er und bat sie mit einer Handbewegung herein. Drinnen war, wie es schien viel weniger Platz, als sonst, was aber daran lag, dass nun auch Ginny und Grace mit dabei waren.  
„Na wie geht's euch so?",  
fragte Hagrid und setzte eine Kanne Tee auf.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Grace und fuhr ohne eine Antwort ab zu warten fort.  
„Oh, bist du nicht diese Austauschschülerin?", brummte er und sah Grace an.  
„Ja, die bin ich",  
antwortete Grace und schüttelte zu den anderen gewandt fast unmerklich den Kopf, um ihnen zu bedeuten, dass Hagrid nicht wissen durfte, wer sie wirklich war.  
„Sie hängt jetzt immer mit uns rum. Kommt eben drauf an, mit wem du dich im Hogwartsexpress in ein Abteil setzt", sagte Ron und küsste Hermine.  
„Ja ja, hab schon von dir gehört", brummelte Hagrid in seinen Bart und sah etwas missgelaunt aus,  
„Von dir und Malfoy", fügte er hinzu.   
„Hagrid, glaub doch nicht alles, was du hörst!", sagte Harry aufgebracht und sah den Wildhüter energisch an,  
„Das war nichts weiter, als eine riesige, fette Lüge, hörst du?"   
Harry hatte so eindringlich gesprochen, dass Hagrid zurück wich.  
„Schon gut", murmelte er,  
„Ich konnts auch nicht wirklich glauben, wo se doch gesagt haben, sie würd auch immer bei euch sein." Er sah sofort um einiges freundlicher aus, aber Grace bekam noch mehr Schuldgefühle, als sie ohnehin schon hatte. Harry hatte sich so für sie eingesetzt und sie belog ihn weiter, beziehungsweise verschwieg sie ihm, dass die Gerüchte stimmten. Sie fühlte sich so schlecht und beschmutzt und wünschte sich, dass der Besuch bei Hagrid so schnell wie möglich zu Ende ging.  
Während die anderen von der ersten Woche wieder in Hogwarts erzählten, wie Ron und Hermine schließlich zusammen gekommen waren („Ich hab's immer gewusst", murmelte Hagrid und schmunzelte in seinen Bart, „Das ihr beide zusammen gehört!") und von den Quidditchauswahlspielen.  
Grace saß die meiste Zeit schweigend da und nippte an ihrem Tee.  
Als sie sich von Hagrid verabschiedeten war es längst dunkel und sie machten sich auf den Weg ins Schloss.  
„Geht schon mal vor", sagte Grace zu den anderen, als sie das Schlossportal erreichten,   
„Ich glaub, ich brauch noch einen kleinen Spaziergang."   
Ginny sah sie wieder beunruhigt an.  
„Grace, ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn du nicht alleine im dunkeln über das Gelände streifst, echt, gerade du musst doch jetzt aufpassen!"   
„Was soll schon passieren?", fragte sie,  
„Ich bin doch in zehn Minuten wieder da"  
Und schon eilte sie zurück in Richtung See. Harry und die anderen sahen sich einen Moment an.   
„Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihr!", sagte Harry.  
„Vielleicht ist es noch die Grippe", antwortete Ginny und schien selbst in so ganz überzeugt zu sein, von dem, was sie sagte.  
„Sicher", antworte Harry ironisch,  
„Deshalb, will sie auch unbedingt noch einen kleinen eisigkalten Spaziergang vor dem Abendessen machen."   
Ron machte eine komische Bewegung; eine Mischung aus Achselzucken und Kopfschütteln.  
„Vielleicht", sagte Hermine nachdenklich, „Sind es die Gerüchte, die sie stören."   
„Ach kommt, das bringt nichts!", sagte Ginny, „Lasst uns rein gehen, Grace kommt bestimmt gleich nach."  
Und die vier Freunde betraten die große Halle. Grace war inzwischen über das Schlossgelände gegangen. Es war kalt und zog sich den Umhang fester an den Körper.  
Ihr war etwas klar geworden, während sie bei Hagrid gewesen waren, über was sie unbedingt vor dem Abendessen noch mal nachdenken musste.  
Sie wusste und gestand sich schließlich auch ein, dass sie sich in Draco Malfoy verliebt hatte. Sie liebte seine grauen Augen, seine Art zu gehen, zu sprechen, sich zu bewegen.  
Aber sie war auch Harrys Schwester.  
Harry Potter, der sich irgendwann gegen den dunklen Lord stellen würde. Und seine Schwester würde ihm dabei ihm weg stehen. Sich weiterhin mit Malfoy zu treffen, würde vielleicht schon der entscheidende Fehler sein, der Voldemorts Sturz verhindern würde. Also gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Sie musste sich für ihren Bruder, oder für ihre Liebe entscheiden.  
Wenn sie sich für Harry entschied, musste sie Malfoy abweisen und das würde ihr schwer genug fallen. Und wenn sie sich für Malfoy entschied, musste sie Harry sagen, er solle vergessen, dass sie existierte, dass er sich nie wieder um sie kümmern brauche, egal was geschieht. Sie würde ihn und die anderen meiden und sich ganz Malfoy widmen. Aber diese Möglichkeit war eindeutig so schwer, wie die erste. Nur eins stand wirklich fest, Beides, Harry+Malfoy ging nicht!


	12. Chapter 12

Wir haben viele neue Leser, erstmal herzlich willkommen :) Anscheinend war es in den ersten Kommentaren von mir nicht so ersichtlich, aber hier noch mal für alle:

Ich bin NICHT die Autorin, die Autorin ist Laura Diggory von Harrypotter-fans.de Ich stelle hier nur ihre Geschichten online, und schicke eure Reviews an sie weiter.

/Werbung/  
Ich bin zwar hier unter einem anderen Nick angemeldet, schreibt mir einfach ne Mail, und ihr bekommt meinen Nick.  
/Werbung/

Leider ist es in jedem Leben einmal Zeit, Stress zu haben, so auch bei Laura. Sie hat derzeit sehr viel um die Ohren, und kommt daher nur sehr schleppend mit dem neuen Kapitel voran. Ich habe ihr die Reviews geschickt, die ihr geschrieben habt, und sie wird sie sicher beantworten. Wenn der Stress zu Ende ist :)

Noch mal im Namen von Laura vielen Dank, dass ihr ihre Geschichte lest, und so fleißig reviewt. :)

Lg DL

Kapitel 12

Grace blieb während des gesamten Abendessen weg und Ginny und Harry warfen sich immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu. Sie standen ein bisschen früher, als die anderen auf und gingen hoch in den Schlafsaal, um nachzusehen, ob Grace vielleicht schon ohne Abendbrot ins Bett gegangen war.  
Tatsächlich lag sie zusammen gerollt in einem Sessel und schlief tief und fest, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen.  
Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er sie dort so friedlich schlummern sah. Alles okay, dachte er, nichts passiert, sie war nur kurz draußen.  
„Ach wie gut, dass niemand weiß, dass ich Gracy Potter heiß", murmelte Grace im Schlaf.  
Ginny und Harry lachten immer noch, als Ron und Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, wie immer eng umschlungen, als wollten sie jede Minute genießen, die sie hatten. Tatsächlich hatte sich Harry schon gefragt, wie sie es anstellten immer so ineinander verknotet zu sein und sich dabei auch noch fortbewegen konnten.  
Bald war das Feuer niedergebrannt und Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny beschlossen in die Schlafsäle zu gehen.  
Erst hatten sie überlegt, ob sie die immer noch tief schlafende Grace wecken sollten, aber dann beschlossen sie, sie im Gemeinschaftsraum schlafen zu lassen.  
Harry küsste Ginny und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht, bevor er hoch ging und Ron und Hermine (die etwas länger brauchten) noch einen genervten Blick zu warf. Er schlief nicht sofort ein und fragte sich noch mehrere Male, ob es doch besser gewesen wäre, wenn sie Grace doch lieber in den Schlafsaal gebracht hätten. Was soll schon passieren? dachte Harry und schob sich sein Kissen zurecht, solange sie im Gemeinschaftsraum bleibt.  
Dann fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Gerade, als Harry oben in seinem Bett die Augen zugefallen waren, erwachte Grace. Sie erhob sich stöhnend von dem Sessel in dem sie geschlafen hatte und rieb sich den Rücken. Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte das dämmrige Licht, des fast erloschenen Feuers und an der Wand tanzten die merkwürdig verzerrten Schatten, der Sessel und Tische.  
Grace hatte keine Lust hier zu bleiben, aber ihr war auch nicht danach in den Schlafsaal zugehen. Sie verspürte den drängenden Wunsch ein bisschen durch die Gänge des nächtlichen Hogwarts zu streifen, ein paar Türen zu öffnen, ein paar Geheimgänge zu durchstreifen, die sich noch nicht kannte. Doch so verlockend das auch klang, so riskant war es auch.  
Professor McGonagall, Filch oder ein anderer Lehrer könnte sie erwischen, oder jemand anderes; Malfoy vielleicht?  
Aber warum sollte sich Malfoy Nachts in den Gängen herumtreiben, sagte Grace sich.  
Warum solltest du dich Nachts in den Gängen herumtreiben, fragte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf dagegen.  
Weil ich Lust dazu habe, antwortete Grace der Stimme trotzig und stand auf.  
Deshalb, vielleicht dich und deinen Bruder gefährden, weil du Lust hast, sagte die Stimme in ihrem kopf hinterlistig.  
Ach, was soll denn schon schlimmes passieren, sagte Grace zu sich und ignorierte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
Sie durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum und kletterte durch das Porträtloch.  
„Wohin, so spät?", fragte die fette Dame.  
„Spazieren", antwortete Grace leichthin und bog um eine Ecke.  
„Spazieren?", hörte sie die fette Dame noch schimpfen,  
„Spazieren kannst du auch am Tag!"  
Grace schlenderte durch einen Gang nach unten. Da sie nicht beim Abendessen gewesen war, wollte sie hinunter in die Küche gehen und nachsehen, ob die Hauselfen noch etwas für sie übrig hatten.  
Als sie vor einem Bild, auf dem eine Obstschale zusehen war ankam, kitzelte sie die Birne (Ginny hatte ihr erzählt, dass man so in die Küche kam) und die Umrisse einer Tür wurden auf der steinernen Wand sichtbar. Gleich darauf schwang die Tür auf.  
Die Hauselfen waren gerade dabei die letzten Töpfe und Pfannen in den Schränken zu verstauen. Als sie Grace sahen, verbeugten sie sich sofort und schienen kein bisschen überrascht, so spät abends noch einen Schüler bei sich zu sehen.   
„Dürfen wir ihnen etwas anbieten, Miss?",  
fragte sie eine Hauselfe mit piepsiger Stimme.  
„Ähh, habt ihr denn noch was übrig?", fragte Grace unsicher und besah sich die blanken Tisch und Teller.  
„Aber natürlich, Miss!", quiekte ein anderer Hauself und holte aus einem Schrank ein Tablett mit Eclairs, Zuckerguss und Zitronentörtchen, Karamellpuddings, Erdbeerkuchen, Zimtkeksen und Nussbiskuits.  
„Immer eine kleine Reserve übrig, was? ", fragte Grace verschmitzt und nahm sich zwei von den Törtchen, ein Stück Erdbeerkuchen und drei Zimtkekse.  
„Lassen sie es sich gut schmecken, Miss", riefen die Hauselfen und machten sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
Grace bedankte sich bei den kleinen Geschöpfen, die sich geschmeichelt und unter Verbeugungen zurückzogen, und verließ die Küche. Sie schlich sich zwei Treppen hoch zu einer Besenkammer in der es zwar nach Madam Moons Allzweckreiniger roch, dafür aber die Gefahr von einem Lehrer erwischt zu werden aber nur sehr gering war.   
Grace setzte sich auf einen umgedrehten Eimer und verschlang gierig alles, was sie sich aus der Küche mitgenommen hatte. Jetzt erst überkam sie wirkliche Müdigkeit. Seufzend erhob sie sich, wischte sich die Krümel vom Umhang und öffnete die Tür der Besenkammer.  
Sie wollte auf dem schnellsten Weg nach oben in den Schlafsaal, jetzt da sie satt und müde war, und nahm einen Geheimgang, der hinter einem Wandvorhang lag und über eine Wendeltreppe in den zweiten Stock führte.  
Als sie den Fuß auf die erste Stufe setzte hörte sie Schritte vom Gang. Ihr stockte der Atem.  
Geh vorbei, dachte Grace, wer auch immer du bist, nimm nicht diesen Weg, geh einfach weiter!  
Die Schritte kamen näher und Grace war sich sicher, sich allein durch ihr wildklopfendes Herz zu verraten.  
Doch sie schien Glück zu haben; die Schritten gingen an dem Wandvorhang vorbei. Gerade wollte Grace ausatmen, die Person - wer auch immer es war- stehen blieb.  
Stille.  
Es war so still, das Grace das Atmen der Person auf dem Gang hören konnte.  
Und dann machte diese Person wieder einen Schritt zurück.  
Verdammt, dachte Grace alarmiert und suchte in letzter Sekunde ein Versteck, doch vergeblich.  
Der Wandvorhang wurde zurück geschoben und sie blickte in die grauen Augen Draco Malfoys.

Sie zuckte zurück, als sie ihn erkannte. Eigentlich wollte sie wegrennen, aber ihre Beine waren wie gelähmt.  
„So spät noch unterwegs?", fragte Draco leise und kam ihr etwas näher,  
„Ich dachte um diese Uhrzeit schlafen alle braven Mädchen?"  
Ein gehauchtes „Nein" war alles, was Grace herausbrachte.  
„Na dann bist du ja vielleicht gar nicht so brav wie ich dachte", schnurrte Draco und kam noch etwas näher, während Grace immer noch unfähig war sich zu bewegen.  
Malfoys Gesicht war jetzt nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.  
Und dann küsste er sie und es war, als entflammte in Grace ein Feuer. Eine tiefe und doch unterdrückte Sehnsucht wurde erfüllt und doch... es regte sich auch etwas in ihrem Kopf. Ein Verbot, eine Erinnerung an unerträgliche Schuldgefühle und diese Erinnerung gab Grace die Kraft ihre Lippen von denen Dracos zu lösen.  
„Was ist?", fragte er und sah sie an.  
„Ich kann nicht, Draco. Ich würde gern, aber ich kann nicht."  
„Natürlich kannst du", flüsterte er und schlang seinen Arm um ihre Taille.   
„Nein", sagte sie leise flehend und löste sich aus seinem Griff.  
Er sah sie misstrauisch an.  
„Geht es um Potter und die anderen?", fragte er schließlich.  
Sie nickte.  
„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich aufhören mit denen rumzuhängen, aber ich kann es dir nicht verbieten", sagte er und sah sie an,  
„Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass wir verfeindet sind, aber das hat nichts mit dir zutun und wenn du nicht willst, dass jemand davon erfährt, dann wird es auch niemand erfahren. Versprochen."  
Er klang so ernst und ehrlich, dass Grace einfach nicht anders konnte, als ihm zu glauben, doch ein der Anflug eines Zweifel musste wohl in ihrer Miene geblieben sein, denn Malfoy fuhr fort:  
„Grace, falls du das denkst, es geht mir nicht nur um Sex. Ich liebe dich ganz einfach."  
Grace lehnte den Kopf an seine Brust und schniefte leise.  
Sie war einerseits unglaublich glücklich über seine Worte und anderseits machten sie es ihr noch viel schwerer ihn abzuweisen. Aber wollte sie das überhaupt noch? Schließlich hatte er gesagt, niemand müsse davon erfahren und das seine Eltern Todesser waren, schien in diesem Fall auch unwichtig zu sein.  
Er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn.  
Und wenn er das wirklich ernst meinte (woran Grace, angesichts seiner Ernsthaftigkeit, keinen Augenblick lang zweifelte), dann war alles wirklich viel einfacher, als gedacht. Sie könnte sich mit ihm treffen und mit Harry und den anderen zusammen sein. Die Last der Entscheidung, die auf ihrem Herzen gelegen hatte, seit sie Draco das erst Mal geküsst hatte, schien sich ein ganzes Stück zu erleichtern.  
„Gut", sagte sie schließlich,   
„Vielleicht hast du recht. Aber die anderen dürfen es wirklich nicht erfahren, sonst kannst du mich demnächst in Stücke geschnitten ein sammeln."  
Er gluckste.  
„Dann kleb ich dich wieder zusammen", sagte er und strich ihr grinsend eine Strähne des dunkelroten Haares aus dem Gesicht,  
„Aber ich sag es keinem. Vertrau mir."  
Sie sah ihn einen langen Moment an, sah die Ehrlichkeit in seinen Augen. Sie küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund, dann löste sie sich wieder von ihm, warf ihm einen letzten, glühenden Blick zu und eilte die Wendeltreppe hoch in den zweiten Stock. Sie sah gar nicht mehr, das Malfoy ein triumphierendes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte.

Grace rannte die Treppen hoch und achtete gar nicht darauf, dass sie unvorsichtig laut war. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken.  
War es möglich, fragte sie sich, War es möglich die beiden Dinge, Familie, Freunde und Liebe zu trennen. Aus Dracos Mund hatte sich alles so einfach angehört! Und wenn er es für sich behielt, dann schien dieser Möglichkeit eigentlich nichts im Weg zu stehen...  
Grace rannte um eine Ecke und sah plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, Filch vor sich.  
„Scheiße!", murmelte Grace und bremste vor dem Hausmeister, der die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte. Hätte sie doch nur einen Blick in den Gang geworfen, bevor sie um die Ecke gebogen war!  
Filch blickte sie mit triumphierender Miene an.  
„Kleiner nächtlicher Spaziergang im Schloss, was? Jajajajaja, das gibt Ärger!"  
Er schleifte Grace einen Stock höher in McGonagalls Büro. Von drinnen hörten sie schon ihre wütende Stimme.  
„Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein? Nachts im Schloss herumzustromern!"   
„Ich glaube", sagte Filch gehässig, „Da wurde noch jemand erwischt."  
Filch öffnete die Tür, Grace vor sich herschiebend.  
„Was soll denn das jetzt bedeuten?", fragte die Professorin erzürnt,  
„Noch jemand heute Nacht aus dem Bett?"  
Grace sah Draco nicht an, der vor McGonagalls Schreibtisch stand.  
„Nun ich, Grace, ich denke, dass wird keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn sie schon im ersten Monat eine Regel brechen, bei ihnen Mister Malfoy, sind wir das ja schon gewöhnt", seufzte McGonagall ,  
„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Slytherin und eine Strafarbeit für sie beide. So nun machen sie, dass sie in ihre Betten kommen!" Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Grace in der üblichen, morgendlichen Kälte. Sie hatte sich in der Nacht zuvor noch um halb vier in den Schlafsaal geschlichen.  
Grace war entschlossen, den anderen nichts von allem zu erzählen. Harry würde sich nur Sorgen machen, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie Nachts durchs Schloss gewandert war und von Malfoy wollte sie ja ohnehin nichts erzählen. Das einzige, was schwierig geheim zuhalten war, war ihre Strafarbeit.   
Doch Grace hatte Glück und Professor McGonagall rief sie nach dem Unterricht noch mal zu sich und verkündete ihr, fern von den Ohren der anderen, dass sie am folgenden Tag zusammen mit Malfoy die Kerker zu putzen hatte.  
Beim Mittagessen erzählte sie den anderen etwas von wegen sie müsse am Freitag Nachmittag noch einmal zu Dumbledore, weil der Schulleiter ihrer alten Schule noch etwas vergessen hatte zu regeln.  
Grace musste sich gar nicht die Mühe machen und noch mehr erfinden, denn die anderen nickten alle schon.  
Tatsächlich schienen sie alle viel müder, als Grace, obwohl diese ja erst gegen vier Uhr eingeschlafen war.   
„Weißt du was du gestern Abend im Schlaf gesagt hast?", fragte Ginny beim Frühstück.  
„Neee, was denn?", wollte Grace wissen.  
„Ach wie gut das niemand weiß, dass ich Gracy Potter heiß'", antwortete Ginny lachend und küsste Harry, der gerade neben sie gesetzt hatte.  
„Ohhhh, das wäre ja nicht allzu gut gewesen, wenn das jemand mit gehört hätte!", meinte Grace und tat sich eine Portion Rüherei auf den Teller.  
Ginny zuckte nur die Achseln.  
„Ihhhhhhhhh", sagte Harry plötzlich träge und starrte in seine Tasse.   
„Sag jetzt nicht, es hat schon wieder eine Eule in deinen Kaffee gekackt!", stöhnte Grace.  
„Neee", antwortete Harry und stellte seine Tasse zurück auf den Tisch,  
„Ich hatte einfach Lust mal wieder „Ihhhhhhhhh" zu sagen", meinte Harry und nahm einen Schluck.  
Grace schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn angesichts dieser Doofheit und Ginny rollte mit den Augen.  
„Harry, ich mach mir Sorgen um dich!", sagte Grace,   
„Es könnte sein, dass du allmählich die Angewohnheiten von Crabbe und Goyle übernimmst."  
Harry grunzte und schüttelte dann wild den Kopf.  
„Wäre mögelich", lallte er und legte seinen Kopf in den Schoß, der lachenden Ginny.  
„Was haben wir heute in der ersten Stunde?", fragte Hermine.  
„Sallehoppzumeinmädelchen", sang Harry als Antwort.  
„Sicher, dass er keinen vermurksten Verwirrungszauber vor dem Essen abbekommen hat?", fragte Ron und musterte Harry belustigt.  
„Nein, mir geht's gut", versicherte Harry ihnen,  
„Ich fühl mich nur so... beschwingt, irgendwie"  
Hermine kicherte.

Der Vormittag ging rasch vorbei und das Nachsitzen mit Malfoy rückte immer näher. Dann, als der Unterricht schließlich vorbei war, verabschiedete sich Grace von den anderen und ging hinunter in die Kerker.  
Malfoy war schon da.  
Snape, der die beiden bei ihrer Strafarbeit zu beaufsichtigen hatte, lehnte lässig an einer der steinernen Wände.  
„Ah da ist ja die zweite Übeltäterin", begrüßte er sie mit einem gehässigem Lächeln,   
„Nun, ein paar unfähige Erstklässler haben das hier zustande gebracht."  
Er deutete auf das Chaos vor ihm. Umgekippte Kessel, verschüttete Zaubertränke und Zutaten, zerbrochene Federn und zerrissene Pergamente.  
„Sie können anfangen", sagte Snape und gab den beiden jeweils einen Wischlappen.  
Eine halbe Stunde lang wischten und putzen sie wortlos den Boden und die Kessel. Es war eine schwierige Arbeit, denn manche der verschütteten Zaubertränke ließen sich nur mit äußerster Anstrengung vom Boden lösen und bald taten Grace die Arme vom schrubben weh.  
Snape schien sich zu langweilen. Grace merkte ihm an, das seine Vorliebe für Malfoy mit seiner allgemeinen Abscheu für Gryffindors kämpfte und er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er sie nun früher gehen ließe, oder nicht. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde schließlich räusperte er sich.  
„Ich werde hoch in mein Büro gehen", sagte er und Grace und Malfoy sahen von ihrer Arbeit auf,  
„Ich komme später wieder und wehe es liegt noch ein einziges Staubkorn auf dem Boden."  
Snape verließ den Kerker mit aufgebauschtem Umhang.  
Sobald er draußen war, setzte Grace ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf.  
„Er hat unsere Zauberstäbe vergessen", sagte sie grinsend.  
Sie brauchten mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe keine Viertelstunde bis der Raum sauber war.  
„Na gut", sagte Grace und sah Draco an,   
„Ich denke wir sollten jetzt gehen."  
„Schon?", fragte er grinsend.  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
Er nickte.  
Dann legte er seine Arme um ihre Hüften und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und er fuhr mit seiner Hand unter ihre Bluse.   
Und wieder überkamen Grace Schuldgefühle, aber Draco hatte ja Recht. Harry und die anderen hatten nichts mit ihrer Beziehung zutun. Und Malfoy, der genau zu spüren schien, wie Grace letzte Zweifel schwanden zog sie noch näher an sich heran. Malfoy schob ihren Rock nach oben.  
Und dann hörte Grace plötzlich Schritte und einen Augenblick später wurde die Tür geöffnet...


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Es war Snape. Er musterte die Beiden, Malfoy und Grace engumschlungen, und auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein hämisches Grinsen breit.  
„Ich störe offensichtlich", sagte er amüsiert und betrachtete Grace hoch geschobenen Rock. Rasch zog Grace ihn wieder hinunter, bevor Snape mehr, als ihren Slip sehen konnte.  
„Oh nein, nein, Miss Prendy, lassen sie ihn ruhig oben, da sie ihre Arbeit ja ganz vortrefflich erledigt haben, werde ich jetzt wieder hoch gehen. Viel Spaß noch, ihnen beiden." Und mit einem neuerlichen Grinsen, drehte er sich um und verschwand mit aufgebauschtem Umhang.  
Draco zog Grace wieder zu sich und schob ihren Rock erneut hoch. Grace küsste ihn sanft und entwand sich dann seinem Griff. Sie zog ihren Rock wieder zurecht und knöpfte Dracos Hose wieder zu.  
„Später", sagte sie und verließ den Kerker, Draco Malfoy zurücklassend. 

In ihrem Kopf spielte sich etwas höchst unangenehmes ab.   
Ein breit grinsender Snape, der Dumbledore von dem erzählte, was er eben gerade gesehen hatte. Dumbledore würde wissen, was zwischen ihr und Malfoy war und er würde sie wieder beschuldigen Harry in Gefahr zu bringen, dass war sicher. Aber warum sollte Snape es Dumbledore überhaupt erzählen? Um sie, Grace, eine Gryffindor und zusätzlich noch Freundin (beziehungsweise Schwester, aber davon wusste Snape ja nichts) von Harry Potter, lächerlich zu machen? Aber zugleich würde er auch Draco, seinen Lieblingsschüler lächerlich machen.  
Na ja, dachte Grace und stieg die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hoch, passiert ist passiert und Snape wird es Dumbledore bestimmt sowieso nicht sagen!  
Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, vergaß sie Snape und Draco erst mal für ein Weilchen.   
In einer Ecke, des Gemeinschaftsraumes hatte sich eine kleine Menschentraube gebildet.  
Hermine und Ginny saßen abseits und murmelten mit zusammengesteckten Köpfen. Hin und wieder stand eine von ihnen auf, um über die Köpfe, der Schüler zu blicken und dann und wann kicherte eine von ihnen verhalten.  
„Was ist denn da los?", fragte Grace und setzte sich zu den beiden Mädchen.  
„Ron", sagte Hermine knapp,  
„Ron ist da los."  
„Er hat eine Wette gegen Seamus verloren und jetzt streiten sie sich", ergänzte Ginny und gluckste.  
„Was ist daran denn so komisch?", fragte Grace und versuchte durch die Menschentraube hindurch zuspähen. Sie sah kurz Rons rotes Gesicht, bevor ihr eine Drittklässlerin wieder die Sicht versperrte.  
„Na ja, sie haben gewettet, irgendwas schwachsinniges, du kennst Ron ja, ich glaube es ging um die Farbe von McGonagalls Unterwäsche und na ja, Ron hat verloren", sagte Hermine und versuchte ebenfalls wieder einen Blick auf die streitenden zu erhaschen.  
„Na und?", wollte Grace weiter wissen.  
„Der, nun der Verlierer soll heute Abend, bei Sonnenuntergang, wenn das Licht am besten ist, nackt in den See springen!"  
Hermine lachte so laut, dass sich ein paar Erstklässler erschrocken zu ihr umdrehten.  
„Aber meine Freundin hat was dagegen!", hörten sie Ron laut protestieren.   
Die Menge teilte sich und Ginny, Grace und Hermine konnten nun die Streitenden sehen.  
„Hat sie überhaupt nicht!", flötete Hermine und einige lachten.  
„Hat sie doch!", grummelte Ron, doch die meisten überhörten ihn einfach.   
„Ich spring da nicht rein", sagte Ron,  
„Das letzte, was ich machen würde ist nackt in diesen versifften See springen!"   
Doch die Gryffindors hatten kein Erbarmen mit ihm. Da die Sonne schon tief am Himmel stand, zerrten sie Ron hinaus auf das Schlossgelände und einige kichernde Viertklässlerinnen, darunter Peggy Oshley, zogen ihm T-Shirt und die Jeans aus. Einige Schüler aus Rawenclaw und Slytherin hatten den Auflauf bemerkt und drängten sie zwischen die Schüler, die alle schon darauf brannten, dass Ron nackt in den See sprang.  
Ganz hilflos stand er da in seinen Boxershorts.  
„Wette ist Wette", sagte Hermine erbarmungslos.  
„Die Unterhose muss aber auch weg!", schrie eine Siebtklässlerin aus Rawenclaw.  
Grace fand das Geschehen eher lustig, als das Ron ihr leid tat und trotzdem sagte sie:  
„Ach kommt schon, die könnt ihr ihm doch echt lassen!"  
„Fühlst dich wohl zu KLEIN", rief eine kühne Zweitklässlerin.  
„Oh, wenn ER klein wäre, dann würde ich ihn nicht springen lassen", sagte Hermine laut und lief rot an.   
Wieder lachten alle und auch Ron lief rot an.  
In diesem Moment kamen Ernie McMillian und Justin Finchfletchley und ein paar andere Jungen und Mädchen aus Hufflepuff dazu und nahmen Ron, ohne zu zaudern auf die Schultern.  
„Nicht!", brüllte er, doch sie warfen ihn schon in das eisige Wasser des Sees.  
Ein lautes PLATSCH war zu hören und Wasser spritze zu allen Seiten, als Ron ins Wasser fiel.  
Doch noch etwas geschah. Seine Boxershorts hatte offenbar beschlossen nicht mit ins Wasser zu kommen. Sie flog über die Köpfe der Menge und Seamus hielt sie wenige Sekunden später mit zufriedener Miene in der Hand.   
„Tja", sagte Seamus,  
„Wenn nicht rein nackt, dann wenigstens raus, ohne Unterhose!"  
Ron, der bemerkt hatte, was geschehen, brüllte angesichts dieser auswegslosen Lage. Das Wasser war eisig, aber wenn er rauskommen würde, dann würden alle sein bestes Stück sehen, und das war ihm mehr als peinlich.   
Ron klapperte mit den Zähnen.  
„Och komm doch raus", neckte ihn Ginny,  
„Du willst dich doch nicht erkälten! Außerdem kennt doch sowieso die halbe Schule deinen kleinen Freund!"  
Da Ron schon blau im Gesicht war, konnte er nicht mehr rot anlaufen.  
„Ich komme nicht raus, verlasst euch drauf", sagte er fest entschlossen,  
„Auch wenn ich hier die ganze Nacht bleiben muss!" Eine halbe Stunde später stand Ron immer noch im eisigkalten Wasser. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, aber er kam nicht heraus, was die anderen auch sagten.  
Einige Rawenclaws und Hufflepuffs waren schon wieder ins Schloss zurück gegangen und die anderen hatten sich auf den Rasen gesetzt und sahen jetzt zu, wie der Himmel von purpurrot zu tintenschwarz wechselte.   
„Ich kohohom nihihcht rauhauhauhaus", jammerte Ron, doch es war nicht leicht ihn unter dem Geklapper seiner Zähne zu verstehen.  
Nach fast einer dreiviertel Stunde gab Ron auf. Gerade wollten Grace und Hermine sich erbarmen und ihm ein Handtuch ins Wasser reichen, als Ron aus dem Wasser gestapft kam.  
Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und als Grace ihm das Handtuch zu warf, wich ihm das Blau langsam wieder aus dem Gesicht. Seamus gab ihm zufrieden seine Boxershorts und Ron stampfte, nachdem er sich wieder komplett angezogen hatte, hinauf ins Schloss, irgendetwas von Krankenflügel, Unmenschlichkeit und finsterer Rache murmelnd.  
„Es war schon ein bisschen fies, oder?", fragte Grace die beiden anderen Mädchen, als sie zurück ins Schloss gingen.  
„Och, na ja", sagte Ginny gleichmütig,  
„Hätte sich eben nicht auf so eine Wette einlassen sollen. Sein eigener Fehler, wenn du mich fragst!"   
„Außerdem", pflichtete Hermine Ginny bei,  
„Wer wettet denn bitteschön, ob die Unterwäsche von McGonagall jetzt rosa oder türkis ist?"  
„Ron!", sagte Grace bestimmt, als sie durch das Schlossportal gingen,  
„Und welche Farbe hat sie nun? Und wie haben sie das überhaupt rausgefunden?"  
„Pink", lachte Ginny,  
„aber frag mich nicht, wie sie das herausgefunden haben!"  
„Durch einen schlichten Aufrufezauber, Miss Weasley", hörten sie plötzlich eine harsche Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Die drei Mädchen wirbelten herum.  
Professor McGonagall stand hinter ihnen mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen und zusammen gepressten Lippen.  
„Nun, wissen sie zufällig, wo sich Mister Weasley und Mister Finnigan derzeitig aufhalten?", fuhr sie fort.  
„Ron ist im Krankenflügel, aber Seamus...?", sagte Ginny und sah ratlos aus.  
„Warum liegt Mister Weasley im Krankenflügel?", fragte die Lehrerin.  
Hermine, Grace und Ginny sahen sich an.   
Nachdem die ganze Geschichte von Rons kleinen Ausflug in den See erzählt war, musste sogar Professor McGonagall schmunzeln.  
„Na ja, ich denke Mister Weasley hat seine Strafe schon bekommen", meinte sie,  
„aber Mister Finnigan wird wohl oder übel eine Strafarbeit aufbekommen! Falls er nicht auch in den See springen will. Das bleibt ihm überlassen."  
Als Professor McGonagall um die Ecke bog, entstand eine kurze Stille. Dann brachen sie alle in Lachen aus.  
„Der wird sich bedanken!", kicherte Hermine,   
„Ich meine, Ron wollte bestimmt nicht, das McGonagall davon Wind bekommt, aber wenigstens bekommt er keine Strafarbeit!"   
Nachdem ihr Lachanfall verebbt war, fiel Grace plötzlich etwas auf.  
„Wo ist eigentlich Harry?", fragte sie.  
„Keine Ahnung", sagte Hermine und schien ebenfalls ein bisschen verwundert,  
„Ich hab ihn das letzte Mal im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen."  
„War er nicht mit unten am See?", fragte Grace.   
„Ich glaube nicht, ich hab ihn jedenfalls nicht dort gesehen."   
Ginny schien beunruhigt.  
„Lasst uns hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Dann sehen wir ja ob er dort ist."  
Doch auch im Gemeinschaftsraum war keine Spur von ihm. Hermine ging hoch in den Schlafsaal, doch alle Betten waren leer.  
„Es ist jetzt neun", sagte Grace und sah auf ihre Uhr.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach hier auf ihn warten."  
Und das taten sie auch.

Harry ging durch einen ausgestorbenen Korridor. Er hatte mitbekommen, was am See passiert war, doch es scherte ihn im Moment wenig.  
Als er nach dem Abendessen aufgestanden war, hatte er es wieder gehört. Dieses blöde Gerücht, nach dem Grace Prendy und Draco Malfoy zusammen sein sollten.  
Was für ein Unsinn, hatte er sich gedacht, doch nun war etwas anderes passiert, was ihn beunruhigte.  
Grace hatte ihn belogen.  
Sie hatte ihm gesagt, sie gehe noch mal zu Dumbledore, doch als er Professor McGonagall gefragt hatte, ob sie wisse, wann Grace wieder von Dumbledore zurück kam, sagte die ihm nur, Grace sei noch unten in den Kerkern bei ihrer Strafarbeit. Aber Grace hatte nichts von einer Strafarbeit erwähnt. Und warum sollte sie überhaupt eine Strafarbeit bekommen haben?  
Irgendwas verschweigt sie mir, dachte Harry und als er mit den anderen hinunter zum See gehen wollte, war ihm Malfoy über den Weg gelaufen.  
Ein schlecht gelaunter Malfoy zudem.  
Und dann war Harry ihm kurzer Hand gefolgt. Malfoy war in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen, eine seiner immer wechselnden „kleinen Freundinnen" bei sich.  
Harry war rasch in den Gryffindorturm geeilt und hatte sich seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers geschnappt und war dann wieder hinunter gelaufen, zum Raum der Wünsche, wo Malfoy verschwunden war.  
Nachdem fast eine Stunde vergangen war, hatte Harry schon aufgeben wollen, doch dann schließlich kam Malfoy wieder heraus. Wieder in Begleitung von einem hübschen Mädchen mit langen dunkelbraunen Haaren.  
Und jetzt lief Harry in der Hoffnung auf eine Information, den Beiden nach. Harry verfolgte die Beiden, nach dem Ton ihrer geflüsterten Worte, offensichtlich streitenden. Malfoy machte eine wütende Miene, als das Mädchen schließlich wütend die Haare zurückwarf, sich umdrehte und den Gang in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon stolzieren wollte.  
Harry hatte sich schon unter seinem Tarnumhang, an eine steinerne Wand gedrückt, als Malfoy das Mädchen einholte. Er packte sie am Handgelenk und wollte sie offensichtlich mit sich mit ziehen, doch das Mädchen zog ihren Zauberstab und einige Sekunden später lag Malfoy auf dem Boden.   
„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?", hörte Harry das Mädchen keifen.  
„Es ist NICHTS! Das hab ich dir schon tausend mal gesagt", zischte Malfoy leise.  
„Ach ja? Für nichts, ist DAS aber ein bisschen zuviel!", sagte das Mädchen.   
Harry fiel plötzlich etwas seltsames auf. Das Mädchen musste ungefähr in seiner Klassenstufe oder eine wenigstens eine darunter sein, und trotzdem konnte er sie nicht in ein Schulhaus einordnen. Er kannte zwar nicht jeden beim Namen, aber zumindest wusste er bei den meisten Schüler in Hogwarts in welchem Haus sie waren. Doch bei diesem Mädchen konnte er sich nicht mal erinnern sie schon ein Mal gesehen zu haben.  
„Ich soll doch meine Rolle überzeugend rüberbringen oder?", fauchte Malfoy, abgriffslustiger, als Harry ihn je gesehen hatte und das sollte schon etwas heißen, denn schließlich war er seit der ersten Klasse sein Erzfeind.  
„Ja", seufzte das Mädchen.   
„Ja, klar sollst du."  
„Dann musst du das verstehen. Ich kann nicht mit mehreren gleichzeitig..."  
Malfoy gedämpfte Stimme verlor sich.  
Das Mädchen lachte heiser und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dieses Lachen schon einmal gehört zu haben.  
„Das denkt die ganze Schule aber von dir."  
„Ja", sagte Malfoy trotzig,  
„Aber das liegt an dir!"  
Abermals warf das Mädchen die Haare zurück.  
„Tja, ich bin eben... vielseitig aber na gut, wenn du nicht mehr willst. Ich kann mich auch anders vergnügen!"  
Malfoy rappelte sich endlich wieder vom Boden auf und machte ein paar Schritte auf das Mädchen zu.  
Harry musste sich jetzt sehr anstrengen, um verstehen zu können, was die beiden sagten.  
„Melice, du weißt ganz genau, das es weder für dich noch für mich diesmal um Vergnügen geht!", flüsterte Malfoy.  
„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Melice gelassen trotz Malfoys angespannter Miene.  
„Aber das eine schließt doch das andere nicht aus. Oder?"  
Sie beugte sich vor und wollte Malfoy küssen, doch dieser wich vor ihr zurück und stieß sich von sich.  
„Hast du überhaupt nichts kapiert?", fragte er.  
„Ich will nichts mehr von dir!"  
„Oh nein, natürlich nicht!", schnaubte das Mädchen,  
„Du hast ja jetzt deine Grace, nicht wahr? Aber ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe, schließlich ist es sowohl dein als auch mein Auftrag sie handzahm zu machen. Aber warum du dann so abweisend zu mir sein musst..."  
„Ich hab's dir doch schon erklärt. Ich komm nur an sie ran, wenn ich mich da komplett reinversetze und dann geht das mit dir nicht parallel! Bei der Strafarbeit hätte eigentlich mehr passieren sollen, aber sie hat wieder kalte Füße gekriegt, ich vermute, wegen Potter." Malfoy sprach Harrys Namen aus, als sei er ein Schimpfwort.  
Doch in Harrys Kopf, begann sich ein dichter Nebel, der sich seit er Malfoy und dem Mädchen lauschte immer verdichtet hatte, zu lichten.  
Wenn er alles richtig verstanden hatte, stritten sie sich, weil Malfoy nicht mehr mit ihr rummachte, weil er sich dann nicht in seine Aufgabe, nämlich Grace zu verführen Reinversetzen konnte. Deshalb hatte Grace auch nichts von der Strafarbeit gesagt, weil Malfoy irgendwie damit zusammen hing. Aber wieso sollte er sie überhaupt verführen? Er hatte etwas von einem Auftrag gesagt...  
„Du hast dich in sie verliebt, stimmt's?", riss Melice Stimme Harry aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Hab ich nicht!", sagte Malfoy, doch es klang nicht ganz überzeugend.  
„Na was soll's?" seufzte Melice,   
„Hauptsache du versaust nicht alles, klar? Na gut, ich denke ich werd mich einfach zurückhalten. Jeder muss halt ein Opfer bringen. Schließlich ist es für den... ", doch zu Harrys Ärger brachte Malfoy sie mit einem Blick zum schweigen.  
Ein irrer Glanz schimmerte in ihren Augen. Auch dieses Schimmern schien Harry schon einmal gesehen haben.  
„Gut, dann sollten wir jetzt vielleicht mal gehen?", fragte Malfoy,  
„Wäre nicht so toll, wenn Filch uns hier erwischt. Es ist schon fast zehn."  
„Ja, gut", sagte Melice schlicht und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.   
Während die beiden schweigen gingen, blieb Harry, immer noch dicht an die Wand gepresst zurück. Mit tausend Fragen im Kopf. Harry verfolgte die Beiden, nach dem Ton ihrer geflüsterten Worte, offensichtlich streitenden. Malfoy machte eine wütende Miene, als das Mädchen schließlich wütend die Haare zurückwarf, sich umdrehte und den Gang in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon stolzieren wollte.  
Harry hatte sich schon unter seinem Tarnumhang, an eine steinerne Wand gedrückt, als Malfoy das Mädchen einholte. Er packte sie am Handgelenk und wollte sie offensichtlich mit sich mit ziehen, doch das Mädchen zog ihren Zauberstab und einige Sekunden später lag Malfoy auf dem Boden.  
„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?", hörte Harry das Mädchen keifen.  
„Es ist NICHTS! Das hab ich dir schon tausend mal gesagt", zischte Malfoy leise.  
„Ach ja? Für nichts, ist DAS aber ein bisschen zuviel!", sagte das Mädchen.  
Harry fiel plötzlich etwas seltsames auf. Das Mädchen musste ungefähr in seiner Klassenstufe oder eine wenigstens eine darunter sein, und trotzdem konnte er sie nicht in ein Schulhaus einordnen. Er kannte zwar nicht jeden beim Namen, aber zumindest wusste er bei den meisten Schüler in Hogwarts in welchem Haus sie waren. Doch bei diesem Mädchen konnte er sich nicht mal erinnern sie schon ein Mal gesehen zu haben.  
„Ich soll doch meine Rolle überzeugend rüberbringen oder?", fauchte Malfoy, abgriffslustiger, als Harry ihn je gesehen hatte und das sollte schon etwas heißen, denn schließlich war er seit der ersten Klasse sein Erzfeind.  
„Ja", seufzte das Mädchen.  
„Ja, klar sollst du."  
„Dann musst du das verstehen. Ich kann nicht mit mehreren gleichzeitig..."  
Malfoy gedämpfte Stimme verlor sich.  
Das Mädchen lachte heiser und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dieses Lachen schon einmal gehört zu haben.  
„Das denkt die ganze Schule aber von dir."  
„Ja", sagte Malfoy trotzig,  
„Aber das liegt an dir!"  
Abermals warf das Mädchen die Haare zurück.  
„Tja, ich bin eben... vielseitig aber na gut, wenn du nicht mehr willst. Ich kann mich auch anders vergnügen!"  
Malfoy rappelte sich endlich wieder vom Boden auf und machte ein paar Schritte auf das Mädchen zu.  
Harry musste sich jetzt sehr anstrengen, um verstehen zu können, was die beiden sagten.  
„Melice, du weißt ganz genau, das es weder für dich noch für mich diesmal um Vergnügen geht!", flüsterte Malfoy.  
„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Melice gelassen trotz Malfoys angespannter Miene.  
„Aber das eine schließt doch das andere nicht aus. Oder?"  
Sie beugte sich vor und wollte Malfoy küssen, doch dieser wich vor ihr zurück und stieß sich von sich.  
„Hast du überhaupt nichts kapiert?", fragte er.  
„Ich will nichts mehr von dir!"  
„Oh nein, natürlich nicht!", schnaubte das Mädchen,  
„Du hast ja jetzt deine Grace, nicht wahr? Aber ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe, schließlich ist es sowohl dein als auch mein Auftrag sie handzahm zu machen. Aber warum du dann so abweisend zu mir sein musst..."  
„Ich hab's dir doch schon erklärt. Ich komm nur an sie ran, wenn ich mich da komplett reinversetze und dann geht das mit dir nicht parallel! Bei der Strafarbeit hätte eigentlich mehr passieren sollen, aber sie hat wieder kalte Füße gekriegt, ich vermute, wegen Potter." Malfoy sprach Harrys Namen aus, als sei er ein Schimpfwort.  
Doch in Harrys Kopf, begann sich ein dichter Nebel, der sich seit er Malfoy und dem Mädchen lauschte immer verdichtet hatte, zu lichten.  
Wenn er alles richtig verstanden hatte, stritten sie sich, weil Malfoy nicht mehr mit ihr rummachte, weil er sich dann nicht in seine Aufgabe, nämlich Grace zu verführen Reinversetzen konnte. Deshalb hatte Grace auch nichts von der Strafarbeit gesagt, weil Malfoy irgendwie damit zusammen hing. Aber wieso sollte er sie überhaupt verführen? Er hatte etwas von einem Auftrag gesagt...  
„Du hast dich in sie verliebt, stimmt's?", riss Melice Stimme Harry aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Hab ich nicht!", sagte Malfoy, doch es klang nicht ganz überzeugend.  
„Na was soll's?" seufzte Melice,   
„Hauptsache du versaust nicht alles, klar? Na gut, ich denke ich werd mich einfach zurückhalten. Jeder muss halt ein Opfer bringen. Schließlich ist es für den... ", doch zu Harrys Ärger brachte Malfoy sie mit einem Blick zum schweigen.  
Ein irrer Glanz schimmerte in ihren Augen. Auch dieses Schimmern schien Harry schon einmal gesehen haben.  
„Gut, dann sollten wir jetzt vielleicht mal gehen?", fragte Malfoy,  
„Wäre nicht so toll, wenn Filch uns hier erwischt. Es ist schon fast zehn."  
„Ja, gut", sagte Melice schlicht und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.   
Während die beiden schweigen gingen, blieb Harry, immer noch dicht an die Wand gepresst zurück. Mit tausend Fragen im Kopf.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Harry rannte nachdem er Malfoy und dieses Mädchen belauscht hatte unverzüglich hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er musste alles so schnell wie möglich Grace erzählen, damit sie Malfoy nicht ins offene Messer lief.  
Doch im Gemeinschaftsraum war keine Spur von Grace, Hermine, Ron oder Ginny.  
Erst nachdem er sich durch eine euphorisch kreischende Menge, die sich alle um ein Foto, das Colin Creevey stolz in den Händen hielt, gescharrt hatte, auf dem Ron zu sehen war, wie er aus dem See kam, konnte er Seamus fragen, ob er wüßte, wo die anderen sich befanden.  
„Die sind im Krankenflügel", kicherte Seamus,  
„Bei unserem GROßEN Held. Dabei ist er gar nicht so groß, du weiß schon, was ich meine, also ich könnte wetten,..."  
„Machs lieber nicht", unterbrach Harry mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf das Bild,  
„Sonst läufst du demnächst nackt in der Eingangshalle rum oder so."  
Seamus wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch Harry war schon wieder los geeilt, geradewegs in den Krankenflügel.  
Hermine, Ginny und Grace saßen um Rons Bett herum.  
„Harry, wo warst du?", fragte Grace, als dieser zu ihnen kam,  
„Wir haben ewig auf dich gewartet! Das hättest du sehen sollen. Wo warst du eigentlich so lange?"  
Harry ignorierte alle Fragen und vermied es, Grace in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen, allein?", fragte er.  
Grace wirkte verdutzt, genau so wie Hermine, Ginny und Ron (dessen Gesicht einen seltsamen Türkiston angenommen hatte).  
„Ähh, ja klar", sagte Grace überrascht und folgte Harry hinaus auf den Korridor vor dem Krankenflügel,  
„Was gibt's denn so dringendes?"   
„Grace, hat sich Malfoy, du weißt schon der aus dem Zug, seltsam geäußert oder gegeben in deiner Gegenwart?"   
Grace wurde schlecht.  
_Nein, außer, dass er mich mehrere Male geküsst hat, mit mir geschlafen und es heute wieder versucht hat, gar nichts, warum fragst du,_,  
schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, aber das sagte sie natürlich nicht.  
Sie spürte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde.  
Werd jetzt nicht rot, dachte sie verzweifelt, werd jetzt bloß nicht rot, sonst verrätst du dich!  
Doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun und sie richtete den Blick rasch zu Boden. Konnte Harry etwas mitbekommen haben?  
„Er hat, stimmts?", fragte Harry beunruhigt.   
„Nein...", fing Grace an, doch es klang so unüberzeugend, dass sie es nicht für nötig hielt den Satz zu Ende zu bringen.  
„Grace, ich hab etwas gehört, Malfoy will dich für irgendwas ködern, ich hab ihn belauscht, als er mit einem Mädchen gestritten hat. Er meinte, er müsse dich „handzahm" machen!"  
Grace wurde noch flauer in der Magengegend, als ihr dort ohnehin schon war, doch es mischte sich auch eine gewisse Wut und Ungläubigkeit in dieses Gefühl.   
Das konnte nicht stimmen! Malfoy liebte sie, da war sie sich sicher! Doch Harry durfte nichts davon mitbekommen.  
„Danke, dass du mich gewarnt hast", sagte sie eine Spur zu kühl, so dass Harry verwirrt aufblickte.  
„Nein, ehrlich", sagte sie noch ein Mal und diesmal noch bestimmter,  
„Ich werd schon aufpassen. Mich ködert so schnell keiner!"  
Harry wirkte fürs erste ein wenig beruhigt, doch als sie, zusammen mit Ginny und Hermine wieder zum Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, nachdem sie sich von Ron verabschiedet hatten, dachte Grace noch ein Mal über diesen Satz nach.  
War sie nicht eigentlich wirklich leicht zu ködern? „Was machen sie denn hier noch, um diese Uhrzeit?", fragte Professor McGonagall, als die vier ihr kurz vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame über den Weg liefen.  
„Wie waren noch im Krankenflügel bei Ron", sagte Hermine und versuchte es bei McGonagall mit ihrer Ich-bin-doch-immer-eine-gute-Schülerin-gewesen-lassen-sie-es-uns-doch-bitte-durchgehen-Stimme. Und es wirkte.  
„Na gut, dann machen sie mal, dass sie in ihre Schlafsäle kommen", sagte McGonagall und bedachte sie mit einem strengen Blick, bevor sie weitereilte.  
„Na kommt schon", sagte Grace müde. An diesem Tag war zu viel passiert, als dass sie noch lange ihm Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben wollte.  
„Ja, okay", meinte Harry und auch er wirkte erschöpft,   
„Ohrenschmalz"  
Doch die fette Dame schwang nicht auf.   
„Ohrenschmalz!", wiederholte Harry nachdrücklich.  
„Das hättest du wohl gerne!", meinte die fette Dame und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust,  
„Das Passwort wurde vor zehn Minuten geändert!"  
„Na toll!", stöhnten Grace und Harry im Chor.  
„Ach was", meinte Hermine,  
„Ich geh schnell zu McGonagall und frag sie nach dem Passwort. Die hockt doch bestimmt noch in ihrem Büro und wertet Hausaufgaben aus!"   
„Ja, oder sie hat eine heiße Affäre mit Filch", fügte Ginny hinzu und ließ sie, den Rücken an die steinerne Wand gelehnt auf den Boden sinken.  
Grace setzte sich neben sie und Harry ging den Korridor auf und ab, während Hermine schon los eilte.  
Nach zwanzig Minuten kam Hermine wieder zurück, das Gesicht rot, wie der Horizont bei Sonnenuntergang.   
„Was ist los?", fragte Ginny, als sie Hermine sah.  
„Och, nichts", sagte Hermine scheinheilig und dennoch total unüberzeugend.  
„Ach nun sag schon", maulte Harry.   
„Drachenleber", sagte Hermine stattdessen und die fette Dame schwang zur Seite.  
„Hermine!", sagte Ginny streng.  
„Mir hat nur jemand ein Kompliment gemacht!", sagte Hermine und kicherte nervös, während sie sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich, um es dann gleich wieder auseinander zu schütteln.  
„Doch nicht etwa McGonagall?", fragte Grace.  
„Nee, dann würde sie nicht so austicken!", meinte Ginny wissend,  
„Ich glaube, wir werden heute nicht mehr erfahren, wer es war."  
Harry zuckte mit den Achseln.  
Nachdem sie sich alle eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, ging Grace zusammen mit Hermine und Ginny in den Schlafsaal.   
Kurz vor dem Schlafsaal der Siebklässler, bei dem sich Hermine eigentlich von ihnen verabschieden gemusst hätte, platze ihr heraus:  
„ZACHARIAS SMITH!"  
„Was?", fragte Ginny,   
„Der hat dir ein Kompliment gemacht!"  
Hermine nickte.   
„Er kam zu mir, nachdem ich bei McGonagall war und meinte, er fände meine Augen... ähhh wie hat er es noch mal gesagt... ach ja, er meinte: „deine Augen sind so schön, dass ich rein bei... beißen... würde, wenn ich... ich könnte, ab... aber ich will.. natürlich nicht, dass ist ja eklig... nicht das du eklig wärst.. aber deine Augäpfel sind es schon... als.. sie sind aber wirklich sehr...schön... und... rund"", stotterte Hermine gespielt.  
„Ha, Zacharias Smith", lachte Ginny, während Grace sich kaum über den Witz amüsieren konnte,  
„So ein Schmarotzer. Naja, dann bis morgen"  
Und während sie eine Treppe weiter rauf gingen, erklärte Ginny Grace alles über Zacharias Smith.  
Doch Grace hörte kaum zu. In ihren Gedanken, gab es wichtigere Dinge, als irgendwelche komischen Typen. Obwohl Draco Malfoy durchaus auch ein komischer Typ war


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Was ist bloß los mit allen, fragte sich Harry, als er schließlich oben in seinem Bett lag. Hermine lacht sich tot, ohne einen Grund dafür zu nennen, Ron lässt sich auf die bescheuerste Wette des Jahrhunderts ein, Malfoy erzählt was von Grace ködern und sie selbst tut ganz entschlossen und unschuldig, sieht aber so nachdenklich aus, wie Hermine, wenn sie über ihren Verwandlungshausaufgaben sitzt!   
Alle verhielten sich irgendwie seltsam und Harry fand für keines der Verhalten seiner Freunde (und Feinde, schließlich führte sich Malfoy auch sehr seltsam auf) eine plausible Erklärung.  
„Vielleicht sind sie alle verrückt geworden", seufzte Harry drehte sich auf die Seite. Er wusste, dass er aufhören sollte zu grübeln, denn zum Schluss würde so wie so nichts dabei rauskommen, außer, dass er morgen früh noch müder sein würde und für morgen war der erste Besuch bei Hogsmeade vorgesehen.  
Also schloss er die Augen und versuchte alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.  
Doch gerade, als er in einen sanften Schlaf sinken wollte, hörte er ein lautes Klopfen neben seinem Bett und er schreckte wieder hoch.   
Leise fluchend richtete er sich wieder auf und riss die Vorhänge vor seinem Bett zur Seite.  
Hedwig saß auf der Fensterbank und klopfte mit dem Schnabel an die Scheibe. „Was willst du denn hier?", fragte Harry leise und öffnete das Fenster. Hedwig schwebte hinein, doch nicht auf die gewöhnliche Art wie ein kleines Gespenst.  
Sie flatterte unkontrolliert hoch und runter und ließ landete schließlich unsanft auf Harrys Bett.   
„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Harry besorgt, doch er hatte es schon gesehen. Hedwigs schneeweißes Gefieder war von dunkelroten Blut zusammen geklebt.  
„Verdammt!", stieß Harry wütend und schockiert aus.  
Hedwig klapperte leise und ungewohnt unregelmäßig mit dem Schnabel. Ihre großen gelben Augen waren milchig und rotierten in den Höhlen.  
Voller Angst hob Harry die verletzte Eule von seinem Bett. Er überlegte gar nicht, sondern schlüpfte schnell in seinen Morgenmantel, zog sich Schuhe an und klemmte den Tarnumhang unter den Arm.  
So schnell er konnte lief er in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warf den Tarnumhang über sich und Hedwig, die begonnen hatte leise und gequält zu gurgeln.  
„Ich bring dich zu Hagrid", beruhigte Harry die Eule,  
„Komm, halt durch!"  
Die Eule verstummte und Harry zwängte sich durch das Porträt.  
„Wer unternimmt den so früh schon einen Ausflug?", quakte die fette Dame,  
„Ich sag es Filch!", keifte sie ihm noch hinterher, doch es scherte ihn nicht.  
Er rannte die Treppen hinunter , doch auf halben Weg hielt er inne.  
Er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass Hagrid in diesem Fall wenig ausrichten könnte. Harry fasste einen Entschluss, wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und lief geradewegs zu Dumbledores Büro.  
Schlitternd kam er davor zum Halt, als ihm einfiel, dass er das neue Passwort gar nicht kannte.   
„Oh, verdammt!", fluchte er.  
Er spürte, wie ihm warmes Blut über die Hand lief, mit der er Hedwig trug. „Komm schon, Hedwig!", flehte Harry.  
Plötzlich setzte sich der Wasserspeier in Bewegung. Harry wandte den Blick von der leise kreischenden Hedwig und sah, wie Dumbledore in einem dunkel violettem Morgenmantel die bewegliche Wendeltreppe hinunter stieg.  
Harry riss sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf.  
„Professor Dumbledore!", keuchte er.  
„Harry?", fragte Dumbledore einigermaßen überrascht.  
„Professor! Hedwig, sie kam gerade durch mein Fenster und... sehen sie!"  
Dumbledore beugte sich über die Eule und zuckte kurz zurück.  
„Komm mit Harry", sagte er ernst und stieg die Wendeltreppe wieder hinauf. Harry folgte ihm, den Blick immer noch voller Angst auf Hedwig gerichtet, die immer mehr Blut verlor.  
„Leg sie auf meinen Schreibtisch", sagte Dumbledore und Harry tat wie ihm geheißen.  
Dumbledore beugte sich über die Eule.  
„Wird sie sterben?", fragte Harry schnell.  
Dumbledore antwortete nicht.  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte leicht auf die Eule. Das Blut verschwand auf der Stelle, doch Hedwigs leise, gequälten Schrei starben nicht ab.  
Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Es sah aus, als versuchte er sich krampfhaft an etwas zu erinnern. Dann endlich und es kam Harry vor, als seien Stunden vergangen, hob Dumbledore erneut seinen Zauberstab.  
Und ganz leise hörte Harry ihn ein paar Worte sagen.  
„Exustio obscuritas!"  
„Was machen sie da?", fragte Harry alarmiert, als Hedwig die Augen noch weiter aufriss und laut kreischte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich noch ein Mal und Harry konnte die Spiegelung des Kaminfeuers darin erkennen.  
Doch Dumbledore achtete immer noch auf ihn. Lächelnd richtete er ein drittes mal den Zauberstab auf Hedwig.  
Die Eule kippte nach hinten und blieb, den Kopf unter den Flügel gesteckt auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch liegen.  
„Was haben sie mit ihr gemacht?", fragte Harry zitternd und aufgebracht. Er streckte seine Hand aus, doch Dumbledore hielt ihn zurück.  
„Sie ist nicht tot, sie schläft", sagte er.  
„Was? Wieso? Was ist mit ihr? Warum... W... wer hat ihr das...?" Harry versagte die Stimme.   
„Um zu dem Was zu kommen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig,  
„Sie wurde mit einem Fluch belegt. Ein ziemlich schwieriger Fluch. Ein schwarzer Fluch. Ich weiß nicht wieso jemand ihr das angetan hat, aber ihr jetzt wird nichts mehr geschehen. Doch auch wer es war, kann ich dir nicht sagen." Dumbledore sah in Harrys bleiches Gesicht.  
„Aber... „, begann Harry.  
„Ich denke, du solltest dir darüber jetzt nicht den Kopf zerbrechen", sagte Dumbledore und blickte zu Boden. Das wunderte Harry. Noch nie hatte Dumbledore so den Kopf gesenkt. Irgendwie beschämt oder reuevoll.  
Harry sah ratlos aus.  
„Nun, Hedwig wird die Nacht wohl hier bleiben", sagte Dumbledore schließlich,  
„Geh jetzt wieder ins Bett."  
Harry war verwirrt, doch er hielt es für das beste, einfach zu machen, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte. Er ging zur Tür. Als er sich umdrehte, um Dumbledore einen letzten verabschiedenden und dankenden Blick zu zuwerfen, fiel ihm etwas auf.  
Im Kamin brannte kein Feuer.  
Harry eilte zurück in den Schlafsaal. In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken noch schlimmer. Und dann fiel es ihm siedend heiß wieder ein; Dumbledore hatte ihn belogen, er hatte ihm etwas sehr wichtiges verschwiegen. Grace. Deshalb hatte er so zu Boden geblickt, wie ein kleiner Junge, der Kirschen geklaut hat. Oder hing es mit dem Fluch zusammen, den Hedwig abbekommen hatte?  
„Oh, Shit!", fluchte Harry und ließ sich in sein Bett fallen. Unter ihm knisterte Pergament. Überrascht erhob er sich wieder.  
Es war der Brief, den Hedwig gebrachte hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er abgefallen, als sie auf sein Bett geflogen war. Einen Moment lang zögerte Harry, ob er den Brief öffnen sollte. Es war genug geschehen an diesem Tag, was er sich nicht oder nur schwerlich erklären konnte und er hatte das bestimmte Gefühl dieser Brief würde nicht zur Lösung, eines der tausend Rätsel die ihn umgaben, lösen. Doch dann siegte seine Neugier. Er schlitzte er den Brief auf und zog ein kleines Stück Pergament heraus.

Halt dich von Grace fern.  
Das ist besser für sie, dich und mich. 

Denk daran, wenn ich dir später sage, ich hab dich gewarnt.

Dieser kurze Text war mit roter Tinte geschrieben, in einer Schrift, die Harry gänzlich unbekannt war. Das Pergament war bis zur Mitte eingerissen.  
„Wenn das so weiter geht, werd ich auch noch verrückt.!", stöhnte Harry, zerknüllte den Brief, warf ihn auf den Boden und ließ sich in seine Kissen fallen.  
Einen Moment später war er eingeschlafen, ohne auch nur noch einen Gedanken an Dumbledore, Grace oder den möglichen Absender dieses Briefes zu verschwenden .


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Der nächste Tag begann wie immer mit sehr, sehr kalter Luft. Grace zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in die Kissen.  
„Mann, Emeline, kannst du nicht mal am Wochenende die Fenster zu lassen?", kam es gedämpft aus dem Kissenhaufen.  
Gerade hatte Emeline Himmelbettes zu einer giftigen Antwort angesetzt, als Ginny die Vorhänge ihres zur Seite zog.  
„Hier versucht jemand zu schlafen!", grummelte sie schläfrig.  
Emeline sog scharf (ziemlich kalte Spätherbst-) Luft ein, drehte sich um und stolzierte aus dem Schlafsaal.  
Stöhnend schwang sich Grace aus dem Bett. So langsam tötete Emeline ihr echt den letzten Nerv (für den vorletzten waren Draco und Snape zuständig, die immer noch in ihrem Kopf herum spukten).  
„Was machst du da?", fragte Ginny, als Grace in ihre Jeans schlüpfte.  
„Ich geh Dumbledore verprügeln, weil er Emeline aufgenommen hat!", schnaubte diese.  
„He, das geht doch nicht, er ist doch der Schulleiter", murmelte Ginny und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.  
„Ach wirklich? Dann eben nach Ägypten! Irgendeinen Verantwortlichen werd ich schon finden!"  
„Da wohnt mein Bruder", murmelte Ginny.  
„Siehst du, da hab ich doch schon einen Schuldigen!", sagte Grace gelangweilt und stieß die Tür auf.  
„Ich geh schon mal runter!"  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war noch leer und Grace beschloss, nicht auf die anderen zu warten, sondern schon mal runter zu gehen und zu frühstücken.  
Auf halber Höhe der Marmortreppe schwebte ihr Peeves entgegen.   
„Graciiiiii die neue, arme, kleine, hässliche Schülerin ist auf dem Weeeg zü ührem Lüüüüüüüübsten!", schnaubte er.  
„Und wer ist mein Liebster?", fragte Grace halb verschlafen, halb amüsiert.  
„Na, Potttiiiiiiiiiii, der schlimme Junge, den ich noch gestern mit einem anderen Mädchen gesöhen haaaaaaabe. Wie er sieee küssteeeee!"  
„Oh, wie schrecklich. Dafür wird dieser Untreue bezahlen", meinte Grace trocken, „War das Mädchen zufällig rothaarig?"   
„Aber, das ist mein Ernst, er hat sie geküsst!"  
„Ich weiß, ich war dabei."  
Peeves ärgerte sich sichtlich, dass er es nicht schaffte Grace zur Weißglut zu bringen und schwebte mit grimmiger Miene davon, um ein paar Erstklässlern, den Teppich unter den Füßen wegzuziehen.  
Grace schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und setzte sich kurz darauf neben Harry, der schon in der großen Halle gesessen hatte, doch sein Frühstück schien noch unberührt.  
„Alles okay?", fragte sie.  
Harry wirkte unausgeschlafen und verwirrt.  
„Nein", meinte er knapp und rieb sich die geschwollenen Augen,  
„Ich sterbe."  
„Warum?", fragte Grace ihn.  
„Wegen dir, Hermine, Ron, Hedwig, Dumbledore und natürlich wegen mir selbst", grummelte er.  
Als sie ich daraufhin fragend ansah murmelte er nur:„Nicht so wichtig"  
und trank träge einen Schluck Kürbissaft.  
Grace zuckte die Schultern und machte sich an ihr Müsli, gerade, als Ginny, Ron und Hermine die große Halle betraten.  
„Auch so schlecht geschlafen?", fragte Ginny Harry und zerzauste ihrem Freund liebevoll das Haar.  
Kurzerhand zog Harry sie zu sich herunter und küsste sie heftig.  
„Ahhh, tut mir leid, das musste grad mal sein", stöhnte Harry, als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten,  
„Da geht's mir doch gleich viel besser!"  
Ginny lachte überrascht und nahm gegenüber Grace Platz.  
„Ich freu mich schon auf Hogsmeade", sagte Ron und schaufelte sich eine überdimensionale Portion Haferbrei auf den Teller.  
„Das willst du doch nicht wirklich alles essen?", fragte Hermine.  
„Klar", mümmelte Ron.  
„Ich wette, dass schaffst du nicht!", meinte Hermine mit verschmitztem Lächeln.  
„Ich wette nicht dagegen. Aber ich schaff es trotzdem!"  
„Schlauer Junge!", kicherte Ginny.   
Hermine zuckte enttäuscht mit den Schultern und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Frühstück zu. Nach dem Frühstück stellten sie sich an die Schlange, der Leute, die nach Hogsmeade wollten.  
Auf dem Weg ins Dorf geschah nichts nennenswerteres, als das Ron noch mindestens zehn Mal angeboten, eine Wette einzugehen und Hermine sich ein bisschen mit Harry über ihren selbstgestrickten Schal stritt.  
„Wo wollen wir hin?", fragte Grace, als sie schließlich auf der Hauptstraße des kleinen Dorfes standen.  
„Ich würd gern mal bei Zonko vorbeischauen", meinte Harry ausdruckslos.  
„Ja, ich komm mit", sagte Grace.  
„Neee, ich wollte eigentlich in den Honigtopf", maulte Ginny,  
„Ich auch. Wir können uns ja trennen. Ron, wo willst du hin?", fragte Hermine mit der üblichen, alles-in-seine-Ordnung-bringen-wollende- Miene.  
„Ich geh mit in den Honigtopf."  
Harry und Grace verabschiedeten sich von den anderen und verabredeten sich in mit ihnen in gegen zwölf in den Drei Besen.  
„Ist alles okay?", fragte Grace, kaum waren sie in eine Seitenstraße eingebogen.  
Ihr Bruder war ihr schon den ganzen Tag seltsam still und besorgt vorgekommen.  
Harry seufzte.  
„Du musst es mir nicht sagen", sagte Grace rasch.   
„Alles ist irgendwie seltsam zur Zeit", sagte Harry,   
„Hermine kicherte, als wäre sonst was passiert..."  
„Das war nur wegen diesem Zacharias was-weiß-ich. Er hat ihr ein Kompliment gemacht"  
Harry lachte.  
„Na dann... aber Ron mit seiner bescheuerten Wette und diese Gerüchte von dir und Malfoy... und gestern Abend kam Hedwig und hat mit einen Brief gebracht. Sie hat irgendeinen Fluch abbekommen und ich hab sie zu Dumbledore gebracht und er hat sie geheilt und war auch total seltsam und in dem Brief stand, ich soll mich von dir fern halten und...", sprudelte es aus Harry heraus, doch Grace unterbrach ihn.  
„Harry, beruhige dich. Ron, er ist einfach so, zu den Gerüchten: stör dich einfach nicht daran, die Leute reden viel, viel zu viel... und wegen Hedwig... Wird sie wieder gesund?"  
„Ich glaube schon."   
„Bestimmt." Grace nahm Harry in die Arme. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Wärme ihn wieder bestärkte und drückte ihn noch ein wenig fester.  
„Ja, vielleicht sollte ich mir einfach nicht so viele Sorgen machen! Ich war doch noch nie so!"  
„Siehst du!", sagte Grace und achtete nicht auf die Leute, die sie angesichts ihrer Umarmung, neugierig und überrascht anglotzen.   
„Komm wir gehen jetzt zu Zonko!"  
Doch sie hatten nicht die Möglichkeit zu Zonko zu gehen, denn dort, wo der Scherzartikelladen ein Mal gewesen war, leuchtete jetzt ein anderer Laden.  
„Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" prangte in riesigen, neongrünen Buchstaben über der Ladentür. Es war kein weniger atemberaubender Anblick, als der des anderen der Zwillinge.  
Grace und Harry hatten Schwierigkeiten, sich in den Laden zu zwängen, der noch voller, als die Dreibesen, oder der Honigtopf war.  
Überall und in allen Farben, drehten sich, pufften, rauchten, rotierten, zwirbelten, hüpften und leuchteten winzig kleine, bis metergroße Gegenstände.  
„Wow", war alles was Grace zustande brachte.  
„Stimmt!", lachte Harry.  
Sie hatte Lust, all ihr Geld auf einen Schlag auszugeben. Gerade war sie an ein Regal mit einer Reihe großer, metallener Scheren, die unheilvoll zuckten („Schneiden deinem Feind die grässlichsten Frisuren- ob Glatze oder Punk), hörte sie hinter sich zwei Stimmen hinter sich.  
„Hallo, ihr zwei!"   
Grace und Harry wirbelten herum und blickten in die grinsenden Gesichter von Fred und George.  
„Wir wussten, dass ihr heute in Hogsmeade seid", sagte Fred.  
„Und da dachten wir, wir kommen mal her und sehen uns an, wie es hier so läuft", vollendete George den Satz.  
„Wow", wiederholte Grace noch ein Mal, „Echt toll!"  
„Tja, so sind wir", sagte Fred, „Einfach toll!"   
„Kriegen wir eigentlich Rabatt?", fragte Grace keck.  
„Du doch immer, Waldelfe!", meinte George und grinste sie an.  
„Aber nur 0,43 Prozent"  
„Tja", seufzte Grace theatralisch, „Das ist wenigstens etwas!"  
„Es ist halb Zwölf, Grace, wollen wir nicht mal in Richtung drei Besen gehen?", fragte Harry.  
„Gar nicht mehr nötig" Ron, Hermine und Ginny standen mit mehr oder weniger überraschten Mienen hinter ihnen.  
„He warum habt ihr uns nicht erzählt, dass der Scherzartikelladen hier schon da ist?", fragte Ron an die Zwillinge gewandt.  
„Tja Überraschungen sind doch immer schön", meinte Fred,  
„Und apropos Überraschungen. Es gibt doch auch von dir überraschende Neuigkeiten, was hat dieser Junge noch mal erzählt George?... Ach ja, genau, es war etwas wie, „Und dann stieg er aus dem See und hatte gar nichts an! Mensch Ron, was sollte das?" Alle lachten, als Rons Ohren scharlachrot anliefen.  
„Naja, dass mal beiseite, es gibt da noch neue Nachrichten? Hermine und Ron?"  
„Jaahhh", seufzte Hermine, „Aber wenn du's so wie so schon weißt."   
„Ich freu mich für euch. Naja, okay ich freu mich für dich, Hermine, ich weiß nicht, ob man sich für einen freuen sollte, der so hohl ist nackt in diesen See zu springen..."   
„Ich...", setzte Ron an, doch George unterbrach ihn.  
„Spar dir das für eine Party, Ron. Oder, wenn ich's mir Recht überlege, erzähl es nie." Nachdem sie ihre Taschen mit Scherzartikeln gefüllt (und ihre Geldbeutel geleert) hatten, plauderten sie noch ein bisschen mit Fred und George und beschlossen schließlich in die drei Besen zu gehen um noch ein Butterbier zu trinken, bevor sie wieder in die Schule zurück mussten.  
Das Wirtshaus war, wie immer propenvoll und die fünf zwängten sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke.  
„Ich hol uns schnell Getränke, okay?", fragte Ron.  
„Das „schnell" bezweifle ich", kicherte Ginny.  
„Nein, setz dich, ich mach das schon", meinte Harry rasch, bevor noch weitere Anspielungen über das Schwärmen von Ron für Madam Rosmerta gemacht werden konnten.  
„Was wollt ihr?"  
„Butterbier", sagten Ginny und Hermine gleichzeitig.  
„Ja, ich auch", meinte Grace und blickte aus dem Fenster.  
„Feuerwi...", setzte Ron an, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn.  
„Du weißt, was passiert ist, als du das letzte mal Feuerwhisky getrunken hast. Also fünf Butterbier."  
Harry ging zur Theke, während Ron eine beleidigte Miene machte.

Gegen Abend machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Gut gelaunt und ein wenig angetüdelt kamen sie schließlich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Gehen wir zum Abendessen?", fragte Ginny.   
„Ich hab mich in Hogsmeade schon so voll gestopft", meinte Ron und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.  
„Ich müsste schon beim Anblick von Essen...", begann Harry, doch Ginny unterbrach ihn.  
„Ja, schon gut. Na dann bleib ich auch oben."   
Hermine ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.  
„Ich geh runter", sagte Grace kurz entschlossen. Sie hatte in Hogsmeade nicht so viel gegessen und wollte nicht auf das Abendessen verzichten.  
„Bis dann", rief Grace und schlüpfte durch das Porträtloch. Einen kurzen Augenblick konnte sie noch Harry sehen, der eine misstrauische Miene aufgesetzt hatte, doch dann verdeckte die fette Dame ihr die Sicht.  
Ihr fiel wieder ein, was Harry am Vortag gesagt hatte. Malfoy wollte sie „handzahm" machen.  
Was für ein Quatsch, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, Draco liebt mich!  
Und bei dieser Meinung blieb sie.  
Als sie die große Halle betrat, war sie sich nicht sicher, wo sie sich hinsetzen sollte. Schließlich setzte sie sich neben Seamus.   
„Hi!", begrüßte er sie, „Wo sind die anderen?"   
„Die hatten keinen Hunger mehr", sagte Grace und tat sich Kartoffelpüree auf den Teller.  
„Wie war's eigentlich auf deiner alten Schule?", fragte Seamus interessiert.  
„Och, ganz gut", mampfte Grace, „Na ja, aber nicht so gut wie hier."  
„Na dann!", lachte Seamus. Er sah sie von der Seite an.  
„Alles okay?", fragte Grace.  
„Ich weiß, nicht irgendwo her kenn ich dich", sagte er nachdenklich.  
„Ach quatsch, unmöglich", antwortete Grace und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
„Kennst du Celia Carmichael?", fragte Seamus plötzlich.  
„Sie war meine beste Freundin in Luxemburg!", rief Grace.  
„Sie ist meine Cousine. Du warst bei ihrem Geburtstag, oder?"  
„Jaaaaa, genau!", freute sich Grace, „Und du warst auch da, jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder!"

„Schau mal da rüber", murmelte Draco dem Mädchen zu, dass neben ihm saß und die Hand in seinen Schoß gelegt hatte.  
„Was denn?", fragte sie.  
„Na, dort drüben. Grace und Finnigan. Sie scheinen sich gut zu verstehen."  
„Ohhhh, da wird doch nicht jemand eifersüchtig", spöttelte das Mädchen.  
„Es ist einfach schlecht, wenn sich ein andere Junge an sie ran macht. Sieh mal, er legt ihr den Arm um die Schulter. Dabei kennen sie sich doch kaum."  
„Wenn ich dich daran erinnern dürfte, Draco", meinte das Mädchen, „Du kanntest sie auch kaum und hast nicht nur den Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt!"  
„Ja, schon gut, Melice", sagte Draco zerknirscht und wandte den Blick wieder seinem Schnitzel zu, „wenigstens sind Potter und die anderen Spinner nicht dabei. Vielleicht kann ich sie nach dem Essen abfangen."  
Melice verdrehte die Augen und schob die Hand noch ein wenig weiter zwischen Dracos Beine.


	17. Chapter 17

Chap 17

Grace plauderte noch über eine halbe Stunde in der großen Halle mit Seamus, bis die Beiden sich schließlich, satt und zufrieden, auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum machten.  
„Und weißt du noch, als Celia den Geburtstagskuchen ihrer Großmutter... oder besser gesagt: eurer Großmutter zum Explodieren gebracht hat?", fragte Grace.  
„Ja, meine Mutter hat mir davon erzählt. Der Kuchen soll riesig gewesen sein", lachte Seamus,  
„Sie war damals elf, oder?"  
„Ja, ich glaub schon", antwortete Grace, „Ich war in den Ferien bei ihr. Das war während unseres ersten Schuljahres in Château du Levraut."  
„Château du Levraut", sagte Seamus in Erinnerungen schwelgend, „Heißt das nicht „Schloss des jungen Hasen", oder so? Ein seltsamer Name für eine Schule."  
„Der Gründer der Schule war einer der erste Animagi überhaupt", erklärte Grace, „Er konnte sich in einen Hasen verwandeln. Daher stammt der Name. Na ja, natürlich ist nicht sicher, ob er wirklich der aller erste war, davor gab es bestimmt auch schon ein paar, die waren dann aber nicht gemeldet"  
Seamus nickte in Gedanken vertieft, während sie die Marmortreppe emporstiegen.  
„Na gut", sagte Seamus plötzlich, „Ich muss noch mal runter, hab noch was vergessen zu erledigen. Es war cool mit dir zu sprechen. Ich weiß nicht... wenn du willst können wir ja Celia ja mal zusammen besuchen, oder so"  
„Ja, klar, gerne", antworte Grace etwas verwirrt, „Bis später dann."  
Seamus warf ihr noch einen letzten Blick zu und strich sie, wie nebenbei, das rotblonde Haar aus dem Gesicht, dann hastete er die Stufen hinunter.  
Nun wieder allein durchquerte sie einen verlassenen Korridor, auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Seamus ist wirklich nett, dachte sie. Und zudem ist er ein Gryffindor. Die anderen wären bestimmt froh, wenn sie mit Seamus zusammen wäre, überlegte sie, besonders Harry, der dann weniger Angst mehr haben müsste, dass Malfoy sich an sie ran machte.  
Aber es ist einfach nicht das selbe, wie mit Draco, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Und als hätte das Schicksal ihre Gedanken gelesen, hörte sie plötzlich Schritte hinter sich.  
„Grace?", fragte sie jemand hinter ihr und legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
Grace wirbelte herum und blickte in Dracos Gesicht.  
Das vertraute Prickeln auf ihrer Haut, das Fallgefühl in der Magengegend.  
„Oh...", stammelte sie, doch bevor sie noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, hatte er sie zu sich heran gezogen und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.  
Grace ließ sich mitreißen und es war, als setzten sie das, was von Snape am vorherigen Tage so unsanft unterbrochen worden war, fort.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon gehört hast, aber ich liebe dich", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Grace lächelte sanft und schob ihre Hand unter sein T-Shirt.  
„Ach ja?", fragte sie scheinheilig.  
„Ich denke schon", sagte Draco betont beiläufig und mit einem so verführerischem Grinsen, dass Grace keine weitere Sekunde mit Worten verschwenden wollte und ihn abermals küsste. Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die beiden nebeneinander auf dem steinernen Fußboden, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt.  
„Stimmt das, was du vorhin gesagt hast?", fragte Grace mit leiser Stimme.   
„Dass ich dich liebe?"  
Grace nickte.  
„Zweifelst du daran?"  
„Nein, aber..."  
Grace musste wieder daran denken, was Harry erzählt hatte. Draco hatte gesagt er wolle sie nur handzahm machen.  
„Was aber?", fragte Draco mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Nun, Harry hat gesagt, er hätte dich belauscht zusammen mit einem Mädchen und ihr du hättest gesagt..."  
Draco seufzte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.   
„Also stimmt es?", Grace Stimme war ein bisschen höher, als sonst.  
Draco sagte noch immer nichts. Grace wollte sich eigentlich aufspringen und weglaufen, oder Draco eine rein hauen und ihm sagen, wie sehr sie ihn hasste, doch wie immer, hielt sie sich zurück, als trüge Draco ein Magnet bei sich, von dem es sich nicht zu entfernen gelang.  
Aber da war noch etwas;  
Durch seine Hände hindurch sah sie, wie ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief.  
„Draco?", fragte Grace leise und überrascht und zog ihm sanft die Hände vor dem Gesicht weg.  
„Es ist alles okay", sagte er, „Mir geht's gut."  
Einen Moment lang sah er seltsam anders aus, klein und verstört, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh.  
Doch es dauerte nur einen winzigen Augenblick und er hatte die alte Sicherheit zurück.  
„Und ich bin mir sicher, ich weiß welches Gespräch Potter belauscht hat."  
Jetzt grinste er wieder. Grace war komplett verwirrt.  
„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht möchte ich dir Einzelheiten hier nicht aufführen. Nur eins: Es ging dabei sicher nicht um dich."  
„Na gut, wenn du dir sicher bist...", stammelte Grace immer noch etwas verdattert.  
„Hundertprozentig", sagte Draco bestimmt und blickte versonnen aus dem Fenster, „Wollen wir vielleicht ein bisschen rausgehen?"  
„Ähhh, jetzt um die Uhrzeit?", stotterte Grace und blickte aus dem Fenster. Es war immer noch ein wenig hell, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das Risiko eingehen sollte mit Draco nachts auf den Länderein herum zu spazieren.  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?", schimpfte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, „Willst du auf Knien angefleht werden, damit du ihm endlich vertraust? Gerade macht er dir noch ein Liebesgeständnis und du stellst das alles jetzt immer noch in Frage?"  
„Na ja", sagte Grace, die die Stimme offensichtlich überzeugt hatte, „Warum eigentlich nicht?"  
Und so machten sich die zwei auf den Weg nach draußen auf die Ländereien.

Die Dämmerung war schon angebrochen und eine milde Brise zerzauste ihnen das Haar. Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne spiegelten sich auf dem See und tauchten die Spitzen der Baumkronen, des verbotenen Waldes in ihr goldenes Licht.   
Draco hatte den Arm um Grace gelegt und sie liefen so dicht nebeneinander, wie möglich. Grace spürte seine Körperwärme und atmete seinen Duft ein.  
Er roch ganz anders, als Grace erwartet hatte, nach einer Prise Meer gemischt mit etwas, was Grace an eine Blume erinnerte, sie konnte aber nicht genau sagen, welche. 

Wenige Meter vom See entfernt ließen sie sich in das weiche Gras fallen und sahen zu, wie das goldene Wasser in leichten Wogen über das Ufer schwappte. Irgendwo sang ein Vogel ein einsames Lied.  
Langsam näherte sich Draco ihr. Er strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne des dunkelroten Haares aus dem Gesicht.  
Mit keinem Wort hätte Grace hinterher das Gefühl beschreiben können, dass sie durchfuhr, als er sie umarmte sanft ihre Wange berührte, ihre Schulter, ihren Busen, ihren Bauch.   
Es war wie das Gefühl das man hat, wenn man nach einem langen Winter das erste mal wieder die Sonne auf der Haut spürt. Das Gefühl, wenn man eine geliebte Person nach langer Zeit wieder in die Arme schließt, das Gefühl wenn man sich das erste Mal verliebt, wenn man ein Lied hört, das einen an alte Zeiten erinnert...  
Und während sie in jeder Faser ihres Körpers eben jenes, strömende Gefühl spürte, das Prickeln auf der Haut, das Herz das immer schneller schlug und von einer Leichtigkeit erfüllt, als schwebe sie in den Wolken, brannte in ihr der Wunsch, es würde nie vorbei gehen.  
Sie lösten sich von einander. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, bis auf das Rauschen des Wassers und dem Vogel, der unentwegt sang.  
„Geh nie", flüsterte Grace,  
„Versprich mir, dass du mich nie verlässt."  
„Ich verspreche es", antworte er mit rauer Stimme.  
Seine Lippen schmeckten salzig, als Grace ihn küsste.  
Es war der erste Kuss. Nie zuvor hatte nur einer beiden, so geküsst.  
Grace und Dracos erster Kuss, erfüllt nicht von Verlangen, sonder von echter, reiner Liebe. 

Und immer noch sang der Vogel sein Lied, während die Sonne am Horizont verschwand und die Schwärze der Nacht sich über sie senkte, wie ein schwarzes Tuch.


	18. Chapter 18

Chap 18

„Wo warstn du gestrn abmd eigtlich nch so lnge?", fragte Ginny beim Frühstück Grace, doch es war ihr kaum möglich zu sprechen, da sie gleichzeitig versuchte eine Portion Rüherei zu verspeisen.   
„Och", meinte Grace vage, „Ich hab noch ein bisschen mit Seamus geplaudert. Er ist zufällig der Cousin meiner ehemals besten Freundin in Luxemburg."  
„Wow", sagte Ginny und schluckte endlich runter, „Na, was für ein Zufall... Bahnt sich da was an?" Ginny beugte sich gespannt zu Grace und flüsterte mit geheimnisstuerischer Stimme: „Komm schon, mir kannst du's sagen. Ich verrat es auch keinem weiter. "  
Gerade hatte Grace zu einem Nein angesetzt, da überlegte sie es sich anders.  
„Och kann schon sein", meinte sie gleichmütig und zwinkerte Ginny zu.  
„Uhuhuhuhuuuuuu", brüllte die.  
„Schhhhhhh", machte Grace und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Schon gut", sagte Ginny, doch ein Grinsen blieb auf ihrem Gesicht hängen.   
Grace war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das richtige getan hatte, aber was sollte schon passieren? Seamus war doch wirklich sehr nett und wenn sie den andern versicherte, er würde sie interessieren, könnte sie die Gerüchte, die immer noch durchs Schloss schwirrten sicher besser ignorieren.  
„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Harry die beiden Mädchen, der gerade mit Ron in die große Halle kam, „Warum grinst du so, Ginny?"  
„Grace hat gestern Abend Bekanntschaft mit einem...", begann Ginny, doch Grace stieß sie in die Seite.  
„He, Ginny!", schimpfte sie, doch auch sie musste Grinsen, „Soll ich etwa Ron erzählen, was du mit Harry in seinem Zimmer gemacht hast?"  
Ron starrte abwechselnd Harry und seine kleine Schwester ungläubig und entsetzt an.  
„In MEINEM Zimmer?", fragte er geschockt.  
„Ach nicht so wichtig", sagte Ginny gleichmütig, warf jedoch Grace einen bitterbösen Blick zu.  
Grace zuckte die Achseln.  
„Nicht so wichtig?", fragte Ron, „Das ist doch... meine kleine Schwester in meinem Zimmer... Uhhääääääähhh..."   
„Ach wär ja schön, wenn du das „Uhä" finden würdest! Wenn ich aufzählen müsste, wo du...", sagte Ginny jetzt einigermaßen aufgebracht.  
„Ja, schon gut", wandte Harry rasch ein, „Was ist jetzt mit diesem Kerl?"  
„Brüder sind doch alle gleich", murmelte Grace und biss in ein Käsetoast.   
Ginny grummelte zustimmend und warf so wohl Ron, als auch Harry einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Warum bin ich jetzt schuld?", verteidigte sich Harry, „Du hast damit angefangen, Ginny!"  
Ginny seufzte und sagte dann: „Grace hat sich mit jemandem angefreundet. Mehr nicht."  
„Das hörte sich vorhin anders an, vor der Brüder-sind-blöd-und-wir-sagen-ihnen-nichts-mehr-Aktion"   
„Püh", machte Ginny und wandte sich ebenfalls ihrem Toast zu.  
„Also er ist fünf Meter groß, stinkt nach Troll und sieht auch aus, wie ein Troll. Ach ja, er ist ein Troll", erklärte Grace.  
„Na ja", überlegte Harry, „Ich bin noch nicht sicher, ob ich dir das erlaube. Fünf Meter sind schon etwas viel..."  
Ron prustete in seinen Kaffee.  
„Und was machen wir heute?", wollte Harry wissen und ließ sich schwungvoll neben Ginny nieder.  
„Nichts", gähnte Ron, „Ich mache heute absolut nichts."  
„Och nun sei doch nicht so langweilig!", meinte Harry und schlug mit der Faust so hart auf den Tisch, das sämtliche Teller in der Umgebung einen kleinen Hüpfer machten.  
„Geht nicht, Ron!", sagte Ginny, „Heute ist Quidditch."  
Ron wollte gerade aufstöhnen, da wandte Harry ein.  
„Nein, heute nicht. Die Hufflepuffs haben das Feld gebucht. Na ja, wird ihnen nicht viel nützen, bei dem Wetter", er wandte den Blick hoch zum aschgrauen, regenverschleierten Himmel,   
„Ach was soll's, ich glaub ich mach einfach Hausaufgaben."   
„Kluger Junge", trällerte Hermine.  
Harry stöhnte auf Grund, dieser Aussichten. Oben im Gryffindorturm, legte sich Ron quer über einen Sessel und schloss gequält die Augen.  
Harry probierte es ein paar Mal mit seinem Verwandlungsaufsatz, doch nach dem siebten, verkorksten Versuch, stand er plötzlich auf.  
„Ich geh mal kurz nach Hedwig fragen", sagte er und war schon verschwunden, bevor jemand ihn zu Hedwig ausfragen konnte.  
„Häää, was isn mit Hödwig?", fragte Ron, der sich nun auch an seinen Berg Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte und sich seine Feder zwischen die Zähne geklemmt hatte, während er nach einem neuen Tintenfässchen suchte.  
Grace erzählte die ganze Geschichte und daraufhin folgte ein schockiertes Schweigen.  
„Warum hat er es uns nicht erzählt?", fragte Ginny schließlich.  
„Ich glaub, er wollte nicht so gern darüber reden. Ich hab ihn echt ausgequetscht", log Grace (damit die anderen nicht glaubten Harry vertraute seine Probleme jetzt nur noch seiner Schwester an), " aber ich denk, im Moment geht's ihm nicht ganz soo gut..."   
„Stimmt", sagte Hermine, „Auf jeden Fall nicht vor dem Hogsmeadebesuch. Danach ging's ihm besser, hatte ich das Gefühl."   
„Hmmm...", machte Grace.  
Ginny sah irgendwie verstimmt aus.  
Eine halbe Stunde später schwang das Porträtloch auf und Harry kam zurück.  
„Und wo ist sie?", fragte Grace.  
„In der Eulerei", antwortete Harry und er sah ziemlich erleichtert aus, „ihr geht's wieder gut."  
Plötzlich sprang Ginny auf.  
„Harry, liebst du mich?", fragte sie laut und alle im Gemeinschaftraum, bis auf ein paar Erst- und Zweitklässler verstummten, um zu zuhören und einige verfielen in nervöses Kichern.  
„Ähh...", sagte Harry einigermaßen verdattert, „Natürlich liebe ich dich. Was ist denn das jetzt für eine Frage? Ich bin verrückt nach dir! Ich drehe durch, sobald ich in deine Nähe komme"   
„Das erklärt so einiges...",murmelte Hermine.  
„Eine ganz normale!", sagte Ginny und sah ihn immer noch misstrauisch an.   
„Ähm, na gut." Harry ließ sich, immer noch etwas verunsichert in einen Sessel fallen, doch Ginny zog ihn wieder auf die Beine.  
„Komm mit!", sagte sie bestimmt, nahm Harry bei der Schulter und schob ihn mit sanfter Gewalt die Treppe, die zum Jungenschlafsaal führte, hoch.  
„Was sollte das?", fragte Ron einigermaßen verwirrt.  
„Ausbruch der Hormonen?", fragte Hermine, ohne den Blick von ihren Zauberkunstnotizen zu wenden.  
Ron war ein paar Sekunden tief in Gedanken versunken, dann richtete er sich plötzlich auf und zog Hermine von ihren Notizen weg.  
„Was ist?", fragte Hermine, doch Ron ließ sie nicht weiter reden und tat es seiner Schwester nach.  
Sobald die beiden verschwunden waren, blickte sich die verlassene Grace im Gemeinschaftraum um. Keine zwei Sessel weiter, saß Seamus allein und grinste sie an.  
„Ich denke im Schlafsaal wird's jetzt zu voll sein", sagte er unentwegt grinsend, „Wollen wir vielleicht ein bisschen spazieren gehen?"  
„Ja, warum nicht?", antwortete Grace und schwang sich hoch. Doch bevor sie sich wieder aufrecht hinstellen konnte, lag sie schon wieder, alle Viere von sich gestreckt auf dem Boden. Irgendjemand hatte eine fangzähnige Frisbee auf dem Boden liegen lassen und Grace war darauf ausgerutscht. Seamus kam zu ihr hinüber geeilt und bot ihr seinen Arm an.  
„Zu gütig, gnädiger Herr", sagte Grace und ließ sich von ihm wieder auf die Beine hiefen.   
Zusammen verließen sie den Gryffindorturm und schlenderten ein bisschen durchs Schloss.  
„Und wie sieht's so aus bei dir?", fragte Seamus nach einer Weile, „Mit Freund und so..."   
Grace Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen. Was sollte sie sagen? Dass sie bereits einen Freund hatte um ihn abzuwimmeln? Aber was wenn er das Harry erzählte und dieser dann genauer nachfragte, was eigentlich abzusehen war. Und wenn sie nein sagte, würde sie dann nicht Gefahr laufen von ihm umschwärmt und zum Schluss sogar verführt zu werden? Schließlich sah er sehr gut, mit der muskulösen Figur und den kakaobraunen Augen... und diese Lippen...  
Scheiße, ich komme ins schwärmen, dachte Grace alarmiert und riss sich von seinem Anblick los.  
„Nein... also ich meine, ich bin solo", stotterte sie.  
„Na dann..."   
Sie sahen sich einen langen Moment in die Augen. Seamus kam ihr langsam näher. Ganz langsam...  
Oh scheiße, verdammt! Was mache ich da, dachte Grace, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Seine Hand schloss sich um ihr Handgelenk.  
„Ähm, störe ich?", fragte plötzlich eine kalte Stimme.  
Grace wirbelte herum. Es war ein Mädchen mit kurzen blonden Haaren.  
„Ja tust du. Schön, dass es dir selbst aufgefallen ist!", sagte Seamus resigniert.  
„Ja, tut mir leid, aber es ist dringend. McGonagall schickt mich. Du sollst in ihr Büro kommen." Sie sprach kalt und ausdruckslos.  
„Hat das nicht Zeit?", fragte Seamus genervt.  
„Nein", antwortete sie.  
Seamus sah Grace bedauernd an.  
„Nun geh schon", sagte Grace und lächelte. Seamus lächelte ebenfalls, dann ging er dem Mädchen hinterher.  
Eigentlich ist es so ja sowieso besser, dachte Grace, doch sie konnte sich nichts vormachen; sie war enttäuscht gewesen, dass dieses Mädchen aufgetaucht war. Jetzt wusste sie nicht, was sie machen sollte. Nicht mal jemanden zum Reden hatte sie mehr. Schließlich beschloss sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück zu gehen und ein paar Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, während sie auf die anderen wartete, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob die vor dem Abendessen wieder auftauchten.  
Sie war schon gute zwanzig Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum und hatte ihre Hausaufgaben begonnen, da fiel ihr etwas ein.  
Dieses Mädchen war keine Gryffindor gewesen. Und McGonagalls Büro lag im Südflügel, des Schlosses und Seamus und dieses Mädchen waren geradewegs in die andere Richtung gegangen.  
Grace sprang auf, achtete nicht darauf, dass ihr Tintenfass umfiel und sich über ihren Hausaufgaben verteilte, und rannte, so schnell sie konnte, hinaus.  
Sie lief den selben Weg, den sie mit Seamus gegangen war und weiter in die Richtung, der er diesem Mädchen gefolgt war.  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein komisches Geräusch. Ein leises Keuchen, kam aus eben jenem Besenschrank, in dem sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gesessen und die Kuchen aus der Küche gegessen hatte.  
Sie stieß die Tür auf. Der Atem stockte ihr in der Brust. Seamus lag auf dem Boden. Sein Hemd war aufgerissen und blutig. Seine Augen starrten leer und glasig zu ihr hoch.


End file.
